Survivor: X-Men
by X-Kid J
Summary: The X-Men head to the Survivor Island for adventure and somebody gets voted off. Who will it be? See the mutants that made the two tribes and see who got voted off by reading this fic right now! Please read and review!!
1. Survivor: X-Men day 1-3

**Survivor: X-Men**

****

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!****

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

The Pagong Tribe has the mutants Angel, Gambit, Husk, Jubilee, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Siryn, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. And, The Tagi Tribe consists of Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Phoenix, Moonstar, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Psylocke, and Storm. Let the game begin!  
  
Day 1

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways meeting up: 10:53 A.M.

"Hey Jubilee!" Husk says in her pink bikini top and her short-short kaki colored shorts. Everyone was happy to see each other and even happier to see who was on their tribe. Husk was happy because 2 other members and herself were on the Island that were all part of Generation X.

"Hey, cher. Now that we are on this Island, how 'bout some romance, eh?" Gambit asked Rogue.

"Get a life Hun. I'm goin' flying with Angel," Rogue says as she flew up to the sky were Angel was waiting. "Don't take it personal Remy!"

"Okay everybody, now that we are on this Island, we mine as build some shelter," Monet said as Jubilee mimicked her. Monet new what Jubilee was doing, after all she was psychic. "I know what you are doing Jubilee. Grow up!" Monet placed her long beautiful brown hair behind her back.

"Hey, Kitty! Kitty!" Wolverine said tapping Shadowcat on the back. It was clear the Shadowcat was staring at the beautiful ocean and the tropical Island paradise. She was staring at how clear the water was, and than she would switch to beautiful trees and friendly animals that were near by. 

"What?" Shadowcat said snapping back into reality. "Sorry Wolvie. But isn't this beautiful?"

"Yeah, real perty. Lets just do what the kid says and get the shelter goin'!" Wolverine pointed at the rest of the group who had just started building. Rogue carried the logs to everybody while Husk metamorphed into Iceman and used his ice power to freeze the logs together.

"Real smart Husk, the Ice will melt in this heat," Jubilee laughed. Then, Husk metamorphed into Sunspot and use fire to melt the ice. As Husk melted the ice, the two logs started to melt and join together. Then, Husk stopped and returned back to her normal self.

She gave Jubilee a "ha ha!" type look and than continued to follow the same procedure with the rest of the logs. The shelter would be built in no time.  
  
**Scene: The Tagi Island: Castaways building shelter: 12:43 P.M.

"Okay everybody, now that are shelter is done we need food. Who's going to go out and catch some fish?" Cyclops asked. Everybody looked around to see who would volunteer. Then, Moonstar took a step forward.

"I will, I guess I can spear them with my psychic arrows," Moonstar took off her short-shorts and walked over to the ocean in her leopard-type bikini. She dove into the ocean and swam out into the water. When she got deep enough and saw some fish, she touched her head and created a psychic spear in her hand. With one last deep breath, she swam down to the bottom of the ocean. Then, she saw the perfect fish. It was a sting ray.

"I'll give this fish a surprise it will never forget...if it lives," with that, Moonstar chucked the psychic spear at the fish and the sting ray squirmed as horrifying thoughts filled up in it's mind. When it stop squirming, she swam down even further to grab the psychic spear and bring the fish back to shore.

"Hey, I think I see Moonstar now!" Phoenix said as she and Storm watched for Moonstar's return. 

"Yeah, that's her all right," Storm and Phoenix ran out to the ocean and helped Moonstar get out of the water with the sting ray. Storm was very surprised, "wow! You got a big one there."

"I know," Moonstar said as she caught her breath. "Good thing, too." She wiped the water off her face and walked over to the rest of her tribe with Phoenix and Storm. They sat down on a bunch of logs with the rest of their tribe. Moonstar put an elastic in her dark brown hair and made a pony-tail.

"Woah, Moonstar's scored," Iceman laughed. Moonstar smiled a bit and watched as Cyclops made the fire rise. They placed the fish over the fire with a spear made out of a piece of a tree branch.

"Oh ok. Now you make the spear, it was bad enough the fish had to die with evil memories," Moonstar said. Everyone giggled as Cyclops cooked the fish. Moonstar than thought, "I can't believe I'm trusting Cyclops with my fish!"  
  
**Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways eating dinner: 7:55 P.M.

"Don't you think they could have given us something better than rice?" Siryn moaned as she dished out everybody some rice that they just made.

"Well Siryn, we have no choice. The producers decided the only thing they'll give us is rice as long as we cook it in boiled water. Come to think of it, has anybody made fresh water yet?" Meggan said. Everyone shook their heads. Meggan stood up.

"Okay everybody, keep that fire lit. Where is that bucket we made out of coconuts?" Meggan asked. Shadowcat pointed to it. Meggan picked it up and said, "I'm going to get some water. We'll boil it to make it fresh. I'll be right back." Meggan walked off heading towards the ocean while Siryn finished dishing out the last set of rice in a coconut. Everyone started eating.

"We have to get something better than fish," Husk said. Everyone looked up and nodded. As Husk kept complaining and as everyone kept agreeing with her, Wolverine got a little ticked.

"Why does that girl keep complaining?" Wolverine asked himself. He looked over at Jubilee who was obviously getting tired of hearing Husk speak. Jubilee knew what Wolverine was thinking, getting Husk off. But Jubilee didn't agree, her aim was either Monet, Meggan, or Siryn. Monet knew it too, after all they both were had telepathic powers.

Soon after, Meggan returned with the water and she started to boil it. After that, everyone went in the water for an hour and than a few of them decided to go to bed. Everyone else, just looked at the stars and the moon.

  
Day 2

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Rogue, Gambit, Shadowcat, and Jubilee all talking: 9:32 A.M.

"I can't believe everyone is still asleep," Shadowcat said as she dished out more rice. Rogue, Gambit, and Jubilee nodded.

"Hey everybody, you all realize that tomorrow is an immunity challenge. The losing team has to vote somebody off the island," Jubilee said. Everyone nodded.

"So, what you aiming at pity?" Gambit asked.

"I don't know, I just hate to see some of you get voted off. A few I can settle for," Jubilee said picturing M fixing her hair. 

"Yeah, but for now I try not to worry 'bout it. All I know is is that I slept well last night...after Gambit stopped touching me!" Rogue said.

"You know you liked it," Gambit laughed. Walking up behind them all was Wolverine. He sat next to Shadowcat.

"Hey baby," Shadowcat gave Wolverine a kiss on the cheek and he smiled. Shadowcat handed him a coconut full of rice and smiled. "You want some water?"

"No thanks," Wolverine said. "I was wondering what the immunity challenge will be tomorrow. We better win."

"Yeah, Jubes was just discussing that with us," Shadowcat said as she pulled her hair back.

"I know. I'm just glad that I'm not with Storm. She treats me too much like a kid," Jubilee laughed. Everyone finished eating breakfast as they waiting for the rest of their castaways to get up.

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways swimming and diving off cliffs into the ocean: 2:41 P.M.

"Here I come!" Jubilee yelled as she jumped off a 20 foot cliff into ocean. Everyone was having a good time. That was what The Pagong Tribe seemed to do. Lay back and have fun. Not bother to work as much. Rogue swam towards Gambit and touched him on his shoulder bare-handed and all.

"You're lucky the producers were nice enough to give me this collar so that my mutant powers don't work when I do this!" Rogue pulled Gambit closer to her and she gave him a big kiss on the lips. Shadowcat looked over at Wolverine floating, and she swam up to him and did the same.

**Scene: The Tagi Island: Castaways working and watching The Pagong Tribe through binoculars: 4:34 P.M.

"Scott, loosen up. The Pagong Tribe seems to be having a blast, can't we do something like that?" Moonstar moaned.

"Have some fun? Is that all you juvenile mind thinks about? I just want to make sure everyone's comfortable and we have a very nice shelter," Cyclops said boldly.

"Scott, she's right. We finished our shelter yesterday, and none of us are complaining! So, I'm going to go in the ocean!" Jean said as she took off her binoculars and ran towards the ocean.

"Jean, get back here right now!" Cyclops ordered. Everyone else just sighed and they ran in the water too, all except for Colossus and Cyclops.

"Hey, Colossus. You seem to be the only one that wants to work. You think we should form an alliance?" Cyclops asked.

"Scott, what has gotten into you? Ever since yesterday you have been very grouchy. Just loosen up!" Colossus said. Then, he started to have second thoughts. "An alliance, huh? Fine by me. Who's going to be our first victim if we don't win immunity?"  
  
Day 3

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Talking about the Immunity challenge: 4:46 P.M.

"Okay everybody, in a few hours we are going to have an immunity challenge. So, we have to make sure we win. I like everyone here," Angel said. Everyone else nodded. Shadowcat dished out some more rice for everybody as Meggan handed out fresh water.

"Lets not worry about. Cause if we do, the competition or challenge will be even harder," Rogue said. Everyone nodded and finished eating. They then stood up and headed for their raft to ride across the other near island.

  
**Scene: The Tagi Island: Castaways wait for their opponents: 5:33 P.M.

"Here they come. I can see them," Beast said looking through his binoculars. 

"Yeah, looks likes they're reading for action," Nightcrawler said teleporting into the ocean. Polaris flew above him and looked out into the ocean.

"They're coming up now. Nightcrawler, teleport to the boat and tell them that Storm, me, and Phoenix are on the way to help them get to shore," Polaris said as Storm and Phoenix flew up to her. Nightcrawler teleported way and Polaris, Storm, and Phoenix started to fly towards the raft. 

As they flew, they started to talk. "I am getting scared that I'm going to get voted off. But I trust you guys enough not to vote me," Polaris said. Storm nodded and looked over at Phoenix for a reaction. Phoenix just smiled back and she started to fly down towards The Pagon raft with Nightcrawler waiting.

"Took you long enough," Nightcrawler said as the 3 women flew down to the raft. They grabbed onto the end of the raft and started to push it faster. Rogue and Siryn flew up to help Phoenix, Polaris, and Storm push. Pretty soon, they arrived on the Island and the host of Survivor: X-Men, Jack Profst, appeared on the scene.

"Okay everybody, you all know that an Immunity Challenge is about to occur," Jack Profst said. "Somebody has to swim out to the red boey in the ocean right now. So, decided which two castaways in your tribe we'll do the swimming." After about 40 seconds of discussion, Moonstar and Psylocke were deciding to do the swimming for The Tagi Tribe and Husk and Jubilee were decided to do the swimming for The Pagong Tribe.

"Okay. One member jumps off that 25 foot cliff and swims out to the boey and tags the partner. Than, the partner swims back to the cliff and either climbs up it, or uses his or her power to bring themselves to the top where they tag the next castaway. That castaway runs down the path and hops over the logs and branches and his or her way. Than the castaway tags all three of his or her fellow castaways who will have their feet tied together. When tagged, they run to the shore and tag the next castaway who runs two a pit where the remaining castaways will be waiting to start digging for the treasure box. Inside that treasure box is the Immunity necklace. The losing team votes somebody off the Island tonight. Decide on who does what event, and we will begin the competition." Jack Profst finished explaining.

"Okay everyone, Jubilee said she'll jump off the cliff and swim to Husk. Husk, swim back to the cliff and metamorph into Angel or somebody and fly up the cliff. Then I think..." Shadowcat explained. Cyclops continued to make orders that everyone agreed on. Then, it was time for the competition. The scene focused on Jubilee and Moonstar standing onto of the cliff. Jack Profst walked up two them both and blew his whistle and Jubilee and Moonstar immediately dove in the ocean. Jubilee landed first and she started to swim towards Husk.

Moonstar landed in the water and immediately started to catch up to Jubilee. Before you knew it, Moonstar was ahead and she was inches away from tagging Psylocke. As Jubilee swam closer to Husk, Psylocke made her way towards the cliff. When Jubilee tagged Husk, Husk immediately metamorphed into Storm and commanded the water to push herself forward. Pretty soon, Husk was ahead and she started to fly up the cliff. Psylocke swam to the cliff and she started to climb up the cliff faster than ever. 

"Hurry up Psylocke!" Cyclops yelled as he waited. Husk was already about to tag Angel until Jack Profst told her that she had to tag him as Husk. So, while Husk took the time to metamorph back to herself, Psylocke tagged Cyclops. Cyclops started to run down the path just as Gambit was tagged. Gambit jumped over log after log as her ran down faster and faster. Cyclops was ahead until he tripped over a log and roller down the hill. Gambit jumped over Cyclops' rolling body and he tagged Angel, then Meggan, and then Shadowcat. The 3 started to make their way towards the pit as Cyclops stood up to tag his 3 people.

Cyclops tagged Iceman, then Phoenix, then Polaris and they started to make their way to the pit. Angel, Meggan, and Shadowcat tripped as they tagged the remaining castaways to dig for the treasure. Iceman, Phoenix, and Polaris arrived soon after and The Tagi Tribe started digging.

"Storm, what is that by your foot?" Beast asked as he dug in the pit. Nightcrawler and Colossus started to dig by Storm's foot, but all it was was a large rock. 

"Hurry up! The Pagong Tribe is digging deeper than us," Storm commanded as her tribe started to dig faster. Everyone gathered around cheered on their tribe-mates. But then Wolverine stood up with the treasure chest and yelled, "I got it!"

"Oh yes!" Shadowcat yelled as she jumped in Wolverine arms. The Pagong Tribe celebrated as The Tagi Tribe stood their blankly. Jack Profst walked over to everyone and said, "Okay Pagong, head back to your Island. Tagi, I'll see you in two hours for the Tribal Council."

**Scene: The Tagi Island: Talking about The Tribal Council: 7:33 P.M

"In an hour, one of us is going to go," Iceman said. Everyone nodded as Cyclops glanced over at Colossus.

"I know. It is kind of scary," Polaris said. Phoenix stood up and looked at everybody.

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere moping about it. I know this is going to be very hard on us all, but we have to face facts," Jean said. Everyone was surprised by her outburst. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to see anyone leave."

"I know Jean," Cyclops said touching her shoulder. "But, lets just eat some of this fish Moonstar got before The Tribal Council." Cyclops put the fish over the fire and watched as everyone sat in fear. Pretty soon, someone would have to go.

**Scene: The Tagi Island: The Tribal Council: 8:40 P.M.

The mutants walked through the jungle and hit a gong that was near by to show they were attending The Tribal Council. After everyone was seated around the glowing torches, the annoying Jack Profst arrived on the scene.

"Okay everyone, each torch over there has your name on it. When you get voted off, your bring me your torch and I put the fire out on it. This is how everything is going to work. See the podium over there? The person I point to first walks up to it and write down who they want voted off the Island, than after that you place it in the bucket. The next person I point to goes and so on. The person with the most votes is asked to leave the Island immediately. Okay, Beast, your up!" Jack said. Beast walked over to the podium and took a marker that was resting on it. He took a thin piece of paper and got ready to vote.

**The Voter's Choices

Beast votes Psylocke. Beast's reason: "Psylocke's attitude is bugging me. She's kind of mean to the other castaways and me. I know that we are all grouchy from lack of food, but she is taking it to the extreme."

Colossus votes Moonstar. Colossus' reason: "I don't know why Cyclops chose Moonstar to get voted off, but I'm jut following are little alliance. So, sorry Moonstar."

Cyclops votes Moonstar. Cyclops' reason: "Moonstar isn't an X-Man, the rest of the tribe is or was a former member. So I feel getting rid of Moonstar is the best way to start off."

Iceman votes Cyclops. Iceman's reason: "Cyclops is being way too bossy and grouchy. Not that Psylocke isn't, but Cyclops is just being so...well, I can't really explain. But I can't take it anymore."

Phoenix votes Psylocke. Phoenix's reason: "I was being really nice to Psylocke, but her attitude is bothering me a lot. So, I guess...it's been fun Psylocke."

Moonstar votes Cyclops. Moonstar's reason: Sure he cooks the fish, but anyone can do that. And, he is being too grouchy and he is not letting us cut loose and have fun. So, he has my vote!"

Nightcrawler votes Psylocke. Nightcrawler's reason: "Psylocke won't give me a chance. I guess it is because of my appearance. Oh well, that's the way it is."

Polaris votes Cyclops. Polaris' reason: "Cyclops is just really getting me mad. I can't take it anymore, so, sorry Cycke."

Psylocke votes Nightcrawler. Psylocke's reason: "Nightcrawler is freaking me out. He's trying to be too friendly, too friendly that I don't like. So, bye bye bye!"

Storm votes Psylocke. Storm's reason: "Basically the same reason as everyone else. They were all saying Psylocke's attitude is too annoying and unacceptable. So, I'm doing what they're saying."

  
Jack Profst walked over to the bucket and read the votes. 4 votes for Psylocke, 3 votes for Cyclops, 2 votes for Moonstar, and 1 vote for Nightcrawler.

"Psylocke, please bring your torch up to me," Jack said. Psylocke walked over with her torch and placed it in the patch of dirt next to Jack Profst. Jack took a coconut type spoon tool and said, "Psylocke, the tribe has spoken." With that, he put out the fire and shook her hand. "It's time for you to go."

"And this is how I'll take out my anger!" Psylocke said. She than charged her hand up with a Psychic knife and Jack immediately let go of her hand and he fell to the ground. Psylocke left the area with an angry expression on her face as producers checked to see if Jack Profst was okay.

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Just leave me alone Monet! I wish we had The Tribal Council and I could've voted you off," Jubilee yelled.

"What Jubes? You really mean that?"

"Yes, Monet! Just stop following me and keep trying to be my friend!"

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	2. Survivor: X-Men days 4-6

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 4-6**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

The Pagong Tribe has the mutants Angel, Gambit, Husk, Jubilee, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Siryn, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. And, The Tagi Tribe consists of Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Phoenix, Moonstar, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Psylocke, and Storm. Let the game begin!  
  
Day 4

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways sitting: 10:53 A.M.

"Hey everybody, what's that?" Angel asked as he stood up. He looked out into the distance and he thought he saw a raft in the ocean. He flew up a little and he started to fly towards it.

"Hey, Angel!" A young voice called out. Angel flew down towards the raft and saw Moonstar sitting on it with some fish. "Hey, I got some fish for you."

"Oh, thanks Dani. Why don't you come to the Island for a little bit?" Angel asked her.

"Sure, I guess," Moonstar said. Angel flew to the end of the raft and he held onto it. He than started kicking to make it speed up quicker. From the camp, everyone could see that is was Moonstar and Angel. Rogue and Siryn walked over to them and they helped Moonstar with the fish. Everyone got reseated at camp again and they all started to talk with The Tagi Tribe member.

"Yeah, Psylocke got voted off last night," Moonstar said.

"You serious?" Angel asked. Moonstar nodded.

"Yeah. I got 2 votes to leave the Island. Psylocke got 4 and I think it was Cyclops who got 3 votes. You should've seen how Psylocke reacted! I know that we all got cranky and grouchy since we have little food, but the way she acted was awful," Moonstar said.

"Why, what did she do?" Monet asked. Moonstar looked into the ocean and than looked back at The Pagong Tribe.

"When Jack asked her to bring him her torch so he could put it out, she shook his hand right before leaving. And when she did, she gave him the power of her psychic knife," Moonstar finished.

"What?" Angel flew up a little bit. "I can't believe it! You must be lying! I know, I all everyone in your tribe Moonstar! I know she wouldn't do something like that!" Angel started to fly off headed towards The Tagi Island.

"Hey Angel! Angel!" Rogue called out. She looked over at Siryn and Siryn flew up. Rogue did the same and they started to go after Angel.

"Where those two chers going?" Gambit asked.

"To get Angel," Monet said.

"Just like you Monet, read people's minds!" Jubilee said as she walked off.

"Jubilee? What's wrong," Monet asked following her.

"Nothing, just leave me a lone now!" Jubilee commanded.

"I guess little food and no videogames get to you, huh?" Monet giggled a little bit.

"Shut up!"

"Jubes, calm down!"

"Just leave me alone Monet! I wish we had The Tribal Council and I could've voted you off," Jubilee yelled.

"What Jubes? You really mean that?"

"Yes, Monet! Just stop following me and keep trying to be my friend!" Jubilee yelled. "Just try to keep being my friend, and I'll see that you are the next one to leave!"

"Both of you stop this nonsense right now!" A tall woman with blonde hair walked over to the two girls.

"Oh god, not you!" Jubilee moaned.

"You didn't think I would leave two of my fellow students a lone on an island do you?" White Queen said. "Now you two both hug each other and make up! After all, I am the teacher and the beautiful commander that is on the top of the list."

"Cut it out Husk," Monet laughed. Husk turned back to normal and Monet glanced over at Jubilee who didn't like the joke one bit.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Jubilee walked away and Monet and Husk started to head back to camp not knowing what to expect next.

**Scene: The Tagi Island: Castaways searching for Moonstar: 12:33 P.M.

"Moonstar?" Cyclops called out. "Where is she?"

"She went to The Pagong Island," Phoenix answered.

"What? Why didn't she tell anyone?" Cyclops was getting furious.

"She did. She told everyone but you," Phoenix said. "She new you wouldn't let her go, so she asked Storm and me if she could bring The Pagong Tribe some fish. I thought it was nice of her."

"Bring The Pagong Tribe some fish? Are you serious? Why would she do that?"

"Scott, what's wrong with that?"

"Jean, by giving them some fish they get more energy. More energy for The Immunity Challenges!"

"Scott, lighten up. You have been acting like a jerk lately," Phoenix said. Cyclops took a few steps back in shock. "I'm sorry Scott. I haven't been myself lately either. I just can't take it anymore. You are pushing us all around like wild animals. Can't you just let us relax or have some fun?"

"Jean, you're sounding just like Moonstar," Cyclops said.

"Well, she's right Scott. Moonstar just came back from The Pagong Island. Jean, she said it took her so long because she decided to catch more fish for us," Iceman said as he walked up to Scott and Jean.

"Okay Iceman. I think now we did enough work, right Scott?"

"I guess. So, last when in the ocean is a rotten egg!" Cyclops yelled as he ran into the ocean.

"What a dork," Iceman laughed.

"I know, but I love him," Jean smiled and she followed her husband and soon after everyone came in for some fun.

**Scene: The Tagi Island: Castaways relaxing: 3:02 P.M.

"Oh my God am I tired," Moonstar said as she sat down in one of the hammocks made out of leaves and vines.

"Yeah, and you have to admit. Without our hard work we would never of had these hammocks and leaf structure chairs," Cyclops said. Moonstar nodded and she started to doze off asleep. Cyclops was sitting in one of the leaf-made chairs and Jean walked over and sat on his lap.

"Aw, look at the two love birds!" Polaris laughed as she came flying down towards the camp.

"Where were you, Polaris? We were all swimming and having fun," Cyclops said.

"I know, Angel and I saw you. While you were swimming, I was talking to Angel. He flew over here right after he found out what Psylocke did. That's why you haven't seen me," Polaris said.

**Scene now focusses on Colossus who shares his thoughts with the readers

"Well, it was Cyclops' idea to vote off Moonstar. I don't know why. After all, she does get the fish. But when he yelled 'last one in the ocean is a rotten egg,' I knew he decided to loosen up. So far, he's thinking of getting Nightcrawler off. But right now I'm starting to think I can't trust him. Because if you look over to the left, he's being all nicey-nicey to N.C. over there."

**Scene: The Tagi Island: Cyclops and Nightcrawler talking: 3:30 P.M.

"Hey, Nightcrawler. How do you feel about alliances?" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah Nightcrawler, how _do_ you feel about them?" Colossus asked walking up from behind. Cyclops was a little startled.

"Alliance huh? Who's in it?"

"Me and Colossus," Cyclops answered.

"Oh, so you were the two who voted Moonstar off. Dumb move, she's getting all the food," Nightcrawler said. Cyclops nodded.

"I know. But if we lose The Immunity Challenge again, I'm thinking Iceman."

"Yeah, I'll agree with that," Nightcrawler agreed. They both looked over at Colossus and he nodded. "Okay then, it's settled. Lets go head back to camp so nobody gets suspicious."

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways eating: 5:56 P.M.

"Oh man, Moonstar caught some great fish!" Angel said as he took another bite of Moonstar's fish she gave The Pagong Tribe.

"Yeah, we need somebody to catch fish like this for us," Monet said.

"I guess I will. I don't have a problem doing it," Siryn said placing her fiery-red colored hair behind her back.

"Okay then. I must admit, this is a lot better than eating rice," Shadowcat said.

"Yeah, I know. I hope this time we get coffee or a TV or something instead of a stupid Immunity Challenge prize," Wolverine said. Meggan stood up and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just going to fly around for a while, Rogue, you want to come?" Meggan asked. Rogue shook her head.

"Sorry Meggan. But I'm spending the night with _Remy_," Rogue said. Meggan laughed and she flew up to the sky.

"Hey, wait up!" Husk yelled after Meggan as she metamorphed into Meggan herself. She flew after her and Meggan was surprised that Husk chose her from to morph as.

"Hey, cher, what's wrong with Monet over there?" Gambit whispered to Rogue. Rogue looked over at M and sighed.

"M, anything wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Huh? No, nothings the matter," M said. She walked over to the ocean and sat down by the shore. Jubilee new what M was thinking about. M was thinking about how Jubilee reacted when M was just trying to be nice.

"Hey Jubes, want to do anything?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah sure. There needs to be some fun around here," Jubilee said.

"What she talkin' 'bout cher? All she does in just sit around and whine," Gambit whispered back to Rogue.

"Remy!"

**Scene: The Tagi Island: Castaways relaxing: 7:00 P.M.

"Tonight was so wild! And that fish you got was great," Phoenix said looking over at Moonstar.

"Thanks Jean. It is hard work, but I like to do it," Moonstar said. Then she thought, "If everyone appreciates me getting fish, why did I get 2 votes off?" Phoenix new what Moonstar was thinking, and she felt sorry for her. She then got off of Scott's lap and pushed him away.

"Scott, did you vote Moonstar off?" She whispered.

"No honey, of course no," Cyclops whispered back.

"Scott, you're lying to me! How could you, she did nothing wrong!" Phoenix whispered back.

"What's wrong everyone?" Storm said flying by.

"Nothing Storm. Lets just go to the shore. Moonstar, you want to come?" Jean asked. Moonstar nodded and she stood next to Storm and Phoenix. "Besides, Scott has some thinking to do."

The 3 women walked off as Scott sat there thinking about how he almost got rid of Moonstar. Then he glanced over at Colossus and Nightcrawler and thought, "the alliance still remains!"

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways sitting: 10:00 P.M.

"Okay cher, when I say open, open your eyes!" Gambit said as he guided Rogue into their hut. Rogue had her hands over her eyes from some surprise Gambit told her about. "Okay cher, open your eyes!"

"Huh, Gambit!" Rogue said as she looked around the hut. It was beautiful. There was flowers all over the hut the Gambit picked personally. "Thank you so much Remy! Thank you!"

  
Day 5

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways eating: 11:49 A.M.

"Wow we all slept late," Angel said as he passed out the coconuts full of rice to everyone.

"Tell me about it!" Jubilee said. She glanced over at M who still looked upset. Jubilee contacted M telepathically and said, "Sorry. I was just cranky, can we still be friends?"

M looked over at Jubilee and smiled. She then started eating her rice and everything was better now.

"Wolvie, what do you want to do today?" Shadowcat asked.

"I don't know, we've been doing the same things everyday," Wolverine said.

"No you haven't!" Husk yelled from on top of a high tree. "Watch this!" Husk grabbed a vine and she swung off the tree and reached for the next vine. She jumped over to the next vine and she caught it. She then started to swing around.

"That looks like a lot of fun," M said.

"Yeah, you wanna try it?" Jubilee asked M. M smiled and they both started to climb up the tree with the two vines. Husk climbed down the vine to let M and Jubilee have a turn. Everyone was starting to get along better now.

**Scene: The Tagi Island: The Alliance Meeting: 1:21 P.M.

"Okay everyone. I told Jean I was going for a swim. Now, who's going to get the boot if we don't get Immunity?" Scott asked as he and the alliance sat in a cave.

"I'm thinking Iceman," Colossus said.

"I'm saying Beast," Nightcrawler.

"I'm thinking Beast now, too," Cyclops agreed. "Okay then, it is settled. If we lose, Beast is out of here!"

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways sitting: 3:53 A.M.

"Hey everybody, Moonstar has come for another visit!" Jubilee said running up to the camp with M and Husk. Moonstar followed up from behind with some fish.

"Thank you Moonstar. But Siryn says she'll catch fish for us. No need to bring us any anymore," Meggan said. Moonstar placed the fish in the coconut bucket and looked at Meggan.

"Good thing Meggan. Cyclops doesn't like me doing this. Not only that, but I think there is an alliance going on," Moonstar finished.

"An alliance? Between who?" Shadowcat asked.

"So far I think it was Colossus and Cyclops who gave me the two votes. I'm not too sure, though. But, I better head back before my camp notices I am gone," Moonstar started to walk back towards her raft.

"Hang on Moonstar. I'll fly you over to your part of the ocean so they think you were just fishing," Meggan said.

"What about my raft?" Moonstar asked.

"I'll fly that over without them noticing me," Rogue said as she picked up the raft. "Meet you there soon!" Rogue flew off and Meggan picked up Moonstar and started to fly her back towards The Tagi Island. Angel started to cook the fish, and Siryn started to get the coconut bowls.

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways sitting: 5:21 P.M.

"Where's Moonstar?" Cyclops asked.

"I don't know Scott," Jean answered. "Oh wait! I see the raft, Moonstar is probably fishing. We need to give her a break."

"Why should we? She feels comfortable doing it so-"

"Scott! She's getting run down. Well, she's climbing back on top of the raft," Jean said pointing to Moonstar struggling to get on the raft.

"Bye Meggan, bye Rogue! Thanks for you help!" Moonstar yelled as Rogue and Meggan flew off. Moonstar wasn't too far away from the shore, but she still had to do some pattling. Moonstar tried to stand up on the raft, but then she just collapsed into the water.

"Oh my God! Jean, is she all right?" Cyclops yelled. Jean used her telepathic powers to try and make contact with Moonstar.

"Scott! I can't make contact with her, she's in trouble!" Jean yelled. Scott and Jean both dove in to the ocean were it was really too shallow to dive. But, nothing was going to stop them from swimming out to Moonstar. When they arrived to where she was, they found her body and the placed her back onto the raft. Moonstar coughed up some water and she was a little confused when she first woke up. So, they started to head back to their Island.  
  
Day 6

**Scene: The Tagi Island: Checking up on Moonstar: 11:16 A.M.

"Hey Moonstar. You all right?" Jean asked as she walked into Moonstar's hut.

"I am now. I think I can compete in The Immunity Challenge," Moonstar sad. She hopped off her bed and she headed back outside. Polaris, Storm, and Iceman ran outside to greet here.

"Hey Dani. We heard about how you collapsed, you all right?" Iceman asked. Moonstar nodded.

"Great! Do you think you can compete in The Immunity Challenge?" Polaris asked. Moonstar nodded again.

"Well can you speak at all?" Storm laughed. Moonstar giggled.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I'm feeling better. Wow, 6 days on the Island. I can't believe it," Moonstar said. They all nodded and headed towards the ocean for a swim.

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Immunity Training: 12:53 P.M.

"Hurry up! Lift those knees Husk, move it!" Wolverine yelled as he and his tribe completed some obstacle courses. They were all training for the big Immunity.

"Wolverine, calm down!" Shadowcat yelled as she phased through the obstacle in her way to get _Wolvie_ mad. He snickered at her and he continued to order everybody around.

"Since when did you come in charge?" Monet moaned.

"I dunno. Just do this. All we know is that The Immunity Challenge has something to do with obstacle courses," Wolverine said.

"Okay Cyclops, I mean Wolverine," M laughed as she finished the course. Everyone continued to run the course until they were ready for the challenge. They were going to win for sure!

**Scene: The Tagi Island: Dinner Time: 5:30 P.M.

"Dinner already?" Moonstar asked.

"Yeah, I cooked it for a change," Storm said as she dished out some rice and some fish. 

"Yes Storm. And I must say that your cooking is exceptional," the Beast said. Everyone nodded all except for Cyclops.

"My cooking was good too you know," Cyclops joked. "Okay everyone, eat up. We got that Immunity Challenge tonight. something to do with an Obstacle Course."

"Sounds cool," Polaris said. They might not of been as prepared as The Pagong Tribe, but they were ready!

**Scene: The Pagong Island: The Immunity Challenge: 7:30 P.M.

All the castaways stood on the beach waiting for Jack Profst to make his arrival. When he did, everyone stood silently.

"Okay everyone. Last challenge you The Pagong Tribe came to The Tagi Tribe's beach. Well tonight, you will all notice that it is different. Anyway, you ready for the challenge?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, the challenge is simple. You will pick one tribe member to run across the bamboo poles that made a monkey bar set. You have to climb to the top, and crawl across on the top. No power is allowed there. Then, when you reach the end, you tag the next member who swings across. After that, the swinger tags the next tribe mate who runs to the ocean and hops in one of the kayaks where another tribe mate will be waiting. You ride out to the boey and than hop out of the kayak. The two waiting at the boey will ride the kayak back. Then when you and your tribe mate are finished riding back to the ocean you'll tag another tribe member. That member has to sprint towards a cave where the final tribe mates will be waiting to dig for The Immunity Treasure Chest. One Pagong Member must sit out," Jack. After everyone got settled, Angel stood next to Jack. Jack blew the whistle and The Immunity Challenge started.

Husk climbed up her set of monkey bars and started to crawl on top of them. Moonstar was doing the same for her team. Husk hopped off the monkey bars not he other side and tagged Jubilee who started to swing across. Moonstar hopped off right after and tagged Jean who tried to catch up to Jubilee, Jubilee finished and she tagged Shadowcat. Shadowcat made for the kayak, but on her way their she tripped. So this gave Jean some extra time to tag Cyclops. Cyclops was tagged and he ran for his kayak. He tagged Iceman and they both hopped in the kayak. They started to ride forward.

"Get up Kitty!" Wolverine yelled. Shadowcat stood up and she tagged Wolvie. They both hopped in the kayak and they were pattling very quickly. The caught up to Iceman and Cyclops but The Tagi Tribe got the tag first. Iceman and Cyclops dove out of their kayak and they let Polaris and Storm hop in. The two women made their way back to the ocean. Shadowcat and Wolverine tagged Siryn and M and the dove out of the kayak. Siryn and M hopped in the kayak and they started to race against The Tagi Tribe.

Siryn and M made it to shore first and they tagged Gambit who started to run towards the cave. But Iceman and Cyclops made it right away and they tagged Nightcrawler who moved faster than Gambit. Nightcrawler made it to the cave first and than shortly after Gambit did. The Pagong Tribe and The Tagi Tribe were searching all over the cave now.

"Hey Rogue, I think I found it!" Meggan yelled. Rogue ran up to Meggan from inside the cave and started to carve the treasure box out of the cave's walls. But The Tagi Tribe from the other side was doing the same. Once when Meggan was about to grab it, Beast and Colossus yanked it out. The Tagi Tribe won Immunity!

**Scene: The Pagong Island: The Tribal Council: 8:35

All of The Pagong Member hit the gong to show that they were attending The Tribal Council. They were all seated and Jack Profst appeared back on the scene.

"Okay everyone. There are torches behind you with your names on it. Now, each of you will go up to the podium and write down the name of who you wanted voted off on the Island. The person with the most votes has to bring me their torch so I can put out the fire. And please don't use your power on me like Psylocke did. Okay then, it is time to vote," Jack said. Angel walked up to the podium and starting writing.

**The Voter's Choices

Angel votes Jubilee. Angel's reason: "I really like Jubilee, but she's too annoying and whiny, not only that but she's kind of weak. Sorry Jubes."

Gambit votes Husk. Gambit's reason: "I like Husk. But I don't know how much longer I can take of her little activities."

Husk votes Meggan. Husk's reason: "Meggan is nice, I have to admit. But she won't give me a chance with cooking the rice or helping get fresh water. She just thinks I'm a kid who wants to have fun. So Meggan, this vote is for you."

Jubilee votes M. Jubilee's reason: "I know we are starting to become better friends, but I don't want to be friends with her. So, in order to stop us from developing a serious friendship, I'm voting her off."

M votes Siryn. M's reason: "Well, I'm voting off Siryn because that is what Jubilee told me to do. We formed an alliance and we started to become better friends. I hope I can trust her."

Meggan votes Husk. Meggan's reason: "Husk is really cool and all, but she is getting on my nerves! She wants to help out with everything single little thing I do, so I'm getting her off."

Rogue votes Meggan. Rogue's reason: "I like Meggan, I really do. But I just feel that she doesn't want to fit in with the group. And since I really don't wanna vote anyone off, I mine as well start with the outcast."

Siryn votes Jubilee. Siryn's reason: "Jubilee is very nice, but she's a little weak in my opinion. I mean weakness with strength and speed. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right. But I want Jubilee to go."

Shadowcat votes Jubilee. Shadowcat's reason: "I know Wolvie is good friends with her, but he's spending time with her and not me as much as he used to. So, I'm sorry Jubes, don't take this seriously and all, but you're my choice."

Wolverine votes Siryn. Wolverine's reason: "First 3 days, she was complaining. Next 3, she is still complaining. My answer is plain and simple Siryn."

  
"Okay everybody, now that you have voted I'll go tally the votes," Jack said. "First vote, Jubilee. Second vote, Husk. Third vote, Meggan. Fourth vote, M. Fifth vote, Siryn. Sixth vote, Husk. Seventh vote, Meggan. Eighth vote, Jubilee. Ninth vote, Jubilee. 10th vote, Siryn. That's 3 votes for Jubilee, 2 votes for Husk, 1 vote for M, 2 votes for Meggan, 2 votes for Siryn." Jack said. "Jubilee please bring me your torch." Jubilee picked up her torch and she walked it over to Jack.

"Jubes, the tribe has spoken," He put the light out and shook her hand. "It's time for you to go. The rest of you can head back to camp." Jubilee walked off and everybody left The Tribal Council area. 2 mutants were voted off within this 6 days. Who knows what will happen next!

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"M, I think Jubilee lied to us. I think she gave you that one vote," Husk said.

"What Jubes? No way! We were friends, leave me alone!"

"M, I'm serious!" Husk said.

"No you aren't!" M yelled as she punched Husk into a tree.

"Why you little bitch!" Husk yelled as she metamorphed into Siryn. "Now you'll pay, AHHHHHHHHH (sonic scream attack)!"

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	3. Survivor: X-Men days 7-9

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 7-9**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

The Pagong Tribe has the mutants Angel, Gambit, Husk, Jubilee, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Siryn, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. And, The Tagi Tribe consists of Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Phoenix, Moonstar, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Psylocke, and Storm. Let the game begin!  
  
**Day 7**

****Scene: The Pagong Island: M and Husk talking: 8:58 A.M.**

"Oh my God was last night wild!" M said as she stretched her arms out.

"Yeah, I know. Too bad Jubes is gone," Husk said. M nodded as the two girls continued to walk around the beach.

"M?"

"Yeah Hush?"

"M, I think Jubilee lied to us. I think she gave you that one vote," Husk said.

"What Jubes? No way! We were friends, leave me alone!"

"M, I'm serious!" Husk said.

"No you aren't!" M yelled as she punched Husk into a tree.

"Why you little bitch!" Husk yelled as she metamorphed into Siryn. "Now you'll pay, AHHHHHHHHH (sonic scream attack)!"

**Scene now focusses back on The Pagong Camp

"Huh?" Siryn yelled as she woke up. "Meggan, wake up! I think my Dad is here!"

"I'm awake. That scream woke me up, what's going on?" Meggan said as she slowly got out of bed covering her ears. Rogue and Gambit came rushing in.

"I checked M's and Husk's hut, they aren't there!" Rogue yelled.

Shadowcat phased through the hut and said, "Wolvie and Angel are out looking for them right now!" Right after that, the screaming stopped and Rogue flew out of the hut and Shadowcat phased through the hut's wall again.

"Come on Siryn, we better follow!" Meggan said flying out of the hut. Siryn flew out and thought, "So maybe it wasn't my dad..."

**Scene: The Tagi Island: The Tagi Tribe staring at The Pagong Island: 9:02 A.M.

"What do you think happened over there?" Moonstar asked.

"I don't know. But I think it might have been Siryn," Phoenix said. Iceman created an ice-bridge and he made it rise up over the ocean.

"Well, now that the screaming has stopped, I'm going to see what that was all about," Iceman went off towards The Pagong Island on his ice bridge while the others just looked out at sea.

"It was so loud over here! Imagine how loud it was on the Island," Cyclops said. "Gee, I thought The Pagong Tribe would've voted off Siryn."

"Guess not," Jean said. Storm flew over the group and arrived back on the beach.

"There is a storm coming later tonight," Storm said. "But I think I can command the winds to push the storm clouds away."

"Great Storm," Phoenix said.

**Scene: The Pagong Island: The Pagong Tribe: 9:16 A.M.

"What has gotten into you girls? You know with Siryn's voice you could've ruined your vocal cords! You can't control that power as good as her!" Wolverine shouted at Husk while everyone stood around.

"Wolvie, don't blow your top," Shadowcat said.

"No Kitty! These girls could have made us all go deaf!"

"He's right Kitty. Husk, you had no reason to do that," Siryn said.

"Yeah, well Monet had no reason to punch me!" Husk yelled glancing over at M.

"Yeah, but you had no right to accuse Jubilee of giving me that one vote!" M hollered back.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Wolverine yelled.

"Logan, you cut that out right now. Let me just have a talk with the girls!" Shadowcat said.

"Or maybe let me deal with them," Wolverine said. Shadowcat shook her head, "No Logan-Anthony!" That made Wolverine froze. Whenever Shadowcat put a middle name with Wolverine's real name, he new she was very pissed at him.

"Come on girls, we need to have a long talk," Shadowcat said as she walked off with the Husk and M. Siryn took a step forward and frowned.

"I can't believe those two. They acted so immaturely just now," Siryn said. Rogue hovered off the ground a little bit and said, "Yeah, but I'm sure Kitty will knock some sense into their heads. Anyway, how about some breakfast? I'll go set everything up." Rogue flew off and the others started to slowly head back to camp.

**Scene: The Pagong Island: Shadowcat's, M's, and Husk's discussion: 9:43 A.M.

"You know Husk, using Siryn's power wasn't a smart move at all," Shadowcat said as the 3 girls sat on top of a large rock.

"Yeah, well M had no reason to-"

"I know Husk. M, I think you owe her an apology," Shadowcat said.

"Why should I? After all, she almost made me go deaf!"

"Maybe next time I should," Husk said back. The two girls put their faces in front of each other making a growling-type noise.

"Paige Guthrie and Monet St. Croix, I am very surprised at you to! You should no better than to do that. M, who knows if Husk was right about Jubilee. And, Husk was only stating an opinion. You had no reason to punch her!" Shadowcat said boldly.

"Ha-ha," Husk laughed.

"And as for you. Using a power like that was such stupid move. Both of you need to grow up. After this Survivor thing, forget hanging out at the X-Mansion. You two are both going back to Emma and Sean right away. Now, lets head back to camp. I think breakfast is being fixed up. And as the 3 girls headed back to camp, storm clouds appeared in the sky.  
  
**Day 8**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Phoenix, Storm, and Moonstar talking: 8:04 A.M.**

"Storm, yesterday was so long and boring! I thought you said you would get those Storm clouds out of here!" Phoenix moaned.

"I met to, but when it started I was laying down in the hammock inside my hut. I fell asleep right away once the rain started," Storm said.

"Well, at least _you_ got some sleep! I got barely any," Moonstar said as she stretched her arms out.

"Oh by the way Storm, about our alliance thing, do you think we can let Scott in it?" Phoenix asked.

"No Jean. Who knows if Scott is already in an alliance," Storm replied.

"What are you talking about? He wouldn't join one without telling me first!" Phoenix said back.

"I wouldn't be so sure Jean. I mean after all, you didn't tell Cycke about our alliance. But, I don't think having an alliance is such a good idea," Moonstar said.

"But Dani, now that you know you have to stay a part of it," Jean said. Moonstar shook her head.

"Oh, ok. I really don't like the idea, but why couldn't you of told Iceman or Beast instead of me," Moonstar asked. Then she laughed, "Oh yeah, that's right. We got _Girl Power_!" The 3 women laughed as they started to head back to camp.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: The Pagong Tribe talking about Husk and Monet: 9:55 A.M.**

"Hey, where's Husk and M?" Wolverine asked as he sat down around the fire.

"M's in the water, and Husk is laying out in the sun by their hut," Siryn answered as she removed the boiling water from the fire.

"Those gals have to start speaking to one another sooner or later," Rogue said. Everyone nodded and they continued to eat the rice in their coconut bowls.

**Scene now focusses on M getting out of the ocean without being seen

"Hey M, I thought they would have spotted you getting out of the ocean," Husk said waving to M.

"Nah, they didn't see me at all," M said back. "How about you?"

"They think I'm laying out in the sun by our hut," Husk answered. "Now, about our alliance. Jubilee was the first one to go. They're definitely going to get rid of us, since we are the younger set."

"No, the only way they will is if we start being so friendly again. Let me get to know one half of the tribe and you get to know the other. In that case, they won't vote us off. And after that, we will choose our victim. You better get back to our hut and continue to lay out. I'm going to sneak back into the ocean and pretend I just got out, okay?" Monet explained.

"Go it Monet. This alliance thing is going to bring us all the way!"

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways sitting around: 10:01 A.M.**

"Hey look, here comes M!" Rogue said. M walked out of the ocean and over to the rest of the Tribe.

"Hey, Rogue, Gambit, and Angel. Want to go jump off the cliff?" M asked.

"Sure, why not?" Angel said. Gambit and Rogue nodded and they all headed off towards their favorite cliff to dive off of into the ocean. Shadowcat, Wolverine, Meggan, and Siryn started to clean up the coconut bowls and utensils.

"Here, let me help you with that!" Husk said as she walked over to help Siryn with the coconut bowls. "Wow Siryn! Did you make that necklace out of the shells around the Island?"

"As a matter of fact I did. You like it?" Siryn asked holding out her necklace.

"I like it a lot. Maybe sometime we can make one for me," Husk said. Siryn smiled back and they finished washing the utensils.

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Polaris and Nightcrawler talking: 12:54 P.M.**

"So Nightcrawler, how do you like this Island after spending 8 days on it?" Polaris asked.

"Not as much as I used too. Scott is lighting up too much. Iceman keeps complaining about the heat. And Moonstar has been slacking off with the fish ever since Jean started fishing," Nightcrawler laughed.

"I know what you mean. And Storm hasn't been making the weather better for us," Polaris answered.

"Yeah I know, do you have the time?"

"Yes, it's 12:56," Polaris answered looking over at her watch.

"12:56? Wait here, I'll be right back!" With that, Nightcrawler teleported away. He teleported right beside Cyclops and Colossus.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of the time!"

"That's okay N.C. We already decided who we are voting off. It's Beast, all right? Now lets head back to camp," Colossus said.

"Um, I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye," Nightcrawler teleported back to Polaris who was waiting patiently.

"Why did you rush off like that?"

"Storm wanted me to visit The Pagong Tribe later today. Anyway, how do you feel about alliances Polaris?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I'm not so sure, besides two people isn't much of an alliance," Polaris said.

"I know, but we could last in the game longer. Besides, I know how Icema has been bothering you lately," Nightcrawler said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. He keeps trying to make the move on me, ever since we broke up long ago," Polaris said. "Fine then, Iceman I guess is leaving. If we lose The Immunity Challenge, Iceman's gone. Lets head back to camp."

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Polaris and Iceman talking: 1:25 P.M.**

"Hey Iceman, you're probably wondering what I called you here for," Polaris said.

"Yeah, I was," Iceman said.

"Well, you know how we don't get to spend that much time together. So, I was wondering if you wanted to form an alliance with me. Because Nightcrawler asked me if I wanted to form an alliance with him and vote you off," Polaris said.

"Are you serious? What did you say?"

"I said yes. But, we can vote him off. He'll think that I'm voting you off with him, when we're going to stick the knife in his back!" Polaris said.

"Polaris, this doesn't sound like you at all! But I guess 8 days on an Island odes this to people. Okay then, fine. Nightcrawler it is," Iceman said with a nod. Polaris smiled and started to fly over the ocean a little. Iceman made an ice-bridge and he rode up to her. Chaos was building up on The Tagi Island.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Husk, Siryn, and Shadowcat looking for shells: 2:58 P.M.**

"Hey, I found another great shell for my necklace!" Husk yelled trying to make friends with Siryn and Shadowcat.

"Really?" Siryn ran over and she looked at the shell. "Wow, that's a beautiful shell. Oh man, I just felt a drop of rain. Lets head back to camp, before it starts storming." Just then, a whole entire clash of rain down poured on everyone Husk, Siryn, and Shadowcat immediately starting to run back to camp. The rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon.  
  
**Day 9**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: The Tagi Tribe talking: 6:04 P.M.**

"This weather has been on and off. Storm, can't you do anything?" Phoenix asked.

"Sorry, but the producers told me not to do anything with the weather. Or else I would get fined," Storm answered. "But at 7:25 I was told to make the weather better. So, we only have about an hour and a half in this weather."

"Yeah, shouldn't be too bad."

****Scene: The Pagong Island: The Immunity Challenge: 7:45 P.M.**

"Okay everybody, thanks to Storm the weather has cleared up. But, that is only because of The Immunity Challenge. Now, this Challenge is different. This is a follow the leader type game. There is an obstacle course that you don't run through like the other times. This time you each follow each other. And, whoever can't complete each obstacle is disqualified. And, the tribe with the most people at the end of the course wins the immunity! Oh, by the way. No mutant powers." Jack Profst explained. "Everybody, get in the order you want for this competition."

Pretty soon, everyone was reading and the challenge started. The first obstacle was simple, you had to jump through a simple loop made out of vines. The Pagong Tribe went through it first, and than The Tagi Tribe did the same. The next obstacle was climbing up a tree and swinging off the vine to another tree. Colossus decided that the vine would snap when he went on it, so he was forced to back down. The rest of the tribe members completed the tree swinging and continued to the next obstacle. Now only 8 Tagi members were in the challenge and 9 Pagong members were still in.

The next obstacle was going through a very dark small cave. Storm backed down since she was claustrophobic, and Beast didn't even come close to fitting inside the cave. So it was 7 Tagi, and 9 Pagong. When the castaways got out of the cave, they were very surprised about the next obstacle. There was a path made of steaming coal that they all had to run across.

"Okay everyone, take off your shoes or sandals. This one you need to cross bare-foot," Jack said.

"Oh then forget it, I'm out." Iceman said. He stepped out of everyone's way and watch as the rest of his tribe completed the obstacle. The Tagi tribe did the same and the course continued.

"Okay everyone, there are 3 obstacles next. And it is so far 7 Tagi and 8 Pagong. Lets continue," Jack said. The next obstacle was climbing up a side of a small cliff. Husk backed off since she couldn't use her mutant power to transform into someone stronger. Everyone else struggled but they completed the event. Now there were 7 Tagi and 7 Pagong members. But, the next event was easy either.

"Okay everyone, this next event is all about balance. If you fall off, you're disqualified. If you shove or try to help anybody, your disqualified. Good luck," Jack said as The Pagong Tribe started to walk across the long thin bamboo pole. Meggan and Wolverine both fell off. But the rest completed it. The Tagi Tribe didn't have many problems, except for Nightcrawler disqualifying himself by helping Phoenix stay on the pole. But, Phoenix was disqualified, so there remained 7 Tagi and 6 Pagong.

"Now the final event. Jumping off this cliff. But, you noticed that we added a diving board on top of it. So, good luck," Jack said.

"I'll go first," M said. She climbed up the diving board and she jumped off. She screamed all the way down but she landed without a problem. Everyone jumped in The Pagong Tribe except for Shadowcat. Cyclops back away and Polaris was about to jump but she climbed back down. She couldn't take it. So, everyone met on the shore for one last chat.

"Okay everyone. Pagong won the Immunity, so I'll ride back to The Tagi Island with The Tagi Tribe and we will immediately have a Tribal Council. Lets go now and get over with." Jack said. "Good by Pagong Tribe, and congratulations!"

****Scene: The Tagi Island: The Tribal Council: 8:30 P.M.**

"Okay everyone, you know the drill. So Beast, it is your time to vote," Jack said. The Beast walked up to the podium and grabbed a piece of paper and a marker. He was ready to vote.

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Beast votes Cyclops. Beast's reason: "Yes, Scott is a good friend but I'm feeling as if I can't trust him. So, I think he deserves this vote."

Colossus votes Iceman. Colossus' reason: "I'll give one statement, 'never challenge against the almighty alliance.'"

Cyclops votes Iceman. Cyclops' reason: "Iceman is slacking off, complaining about the heat, and just spending time in the ocean. He isn't helping us anymore. So, he's leaving tonight."

Iceman votes Nightcrawler. Iceman's reason: "I'm following what Polaris says. Not only that, but I thought I could trust Nightcrawler. And since I found out I can't, he's gone!"

Phoenix votes Nightcrawler. Phoenix's reason: "I really don't have a reason. But, I just feel he has to go."

Moonstar votes Cyclops. Moonstar's reason: "Cyclops is just getting on my nerves. I can't take it anymore! So he is definitely leaving!"

Nightcrawler votes Iceman. Nightcrawler's reason: "Iceman, the alliance has spoken! Ha, I'm Jack Profst."

Polaris votes Nightcrawler. Polaris' reason: "How dare Nightcrawler think that I would join him in an alliance! So, he must get voted off for thinking something like that."

Storm votes Moonstar. Storm's reason: "I like Moonstar a lot, but I just think that she should go. Now that Jean's fishing, she's not much help."

**  
**"Okay everybody, you know the drill. I'll go tally the vote," Jack walked over and picked up the bucket with all the votes. He than read them aloud. "First vote, Cyclops. Second vote, Iceman. Third vote, Iceman. Fourth vote, Nightcrawler. Fifth vote, Nightcrawler. Sixth vote, Cyclops. Seventh vote, Iceman. Eighth vote, Nightcrawler. Ninth vote, Moonstar. That's 2 votes for Cyclops, 3 votes for Iceman, 3 votes for Nightcrawler, and 1 vote for Moonstar. We have a tie between Iceman and Nightcrawler. So, everyone will vote again. All except for Nightcrawler and Iceman. And, you can only choose between the two. Beast, your up again," Jack said.

**The Voter's Choices

Beast votes Nightcrawler. Beast's reason: "Well, now that Cyclops is saying, I'll vote another one who seems suspicious. So, Nightcrawler it is."

Colossus votes Iceman. Colossus' reason: "Alliance rules."

Cyclops votes Iceman. Cyclops' reason: "Nightcrawler is not getting voted off. I'll see to it!"

Nightcrawler votes Iceman. Nightcarwler's reason:"The alliance is the only thing that cannot be defeated."

Phoenix votes Nightcrawler. Phoenix's reason: "Same reason as last time."

Moonstar votes Nightcrawler. Moonstar's reason: "Sorry Nightcrawler."

Polaris votes Nightcrawler. Polaris' reason: "Iceman is not leaving."

Storm votes Nightcrawler. Storm's reason: "Iceman is on my Gold team. So I'm going to keep him "

**  
**"Okay everyone, I'll tally the votes again," Jack Profst said. "First vote, Nightcrawler. Second vote, Iceman. Third vote, Iceman. Fourth vote, Nightcrawler. Fifth vote, Nightcrawler. Sixth vote, Nightcrawler.Seventh vote, Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler, the last vote is irrelevant. It's time for you to go. Bring me your torch," Jack said. Nightcrawler placed the torch beside Psylocke's and he looked over at Colossus, Polaris, and Cyclops.

"Nightcrawler, the tribe has spoken," Jack put his fire out and Nightcrawler walked off. Jack than said, "Okay everyone, you can head back to camp now."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Polaris, about our alliance...do you think we should end it?" Iceman asked.

"Why? With this alliance, we got a powerful force!" Polaris said.

"I know, you're right," Iceman said. Than he thought, "Yeah, but Colossus and Cyclops asked me to join their alliance...and that's two people."

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	4. Survivor: X-Men days 10-12

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 10-12**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

The Pagong Tribe has the mutants Angel, Gambit, Husk, Jubilee, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Siryn, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. And, The Tagi Tribe consists of Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Phoenix, Moonstar, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Psylocke, and Storm. Let the game begin!

**Note For Lack Of Updating Survivor: X-Men**: Everyone, I am so sorry I haven't been continuing this as much as I wanted. It is because of so much school work that I haven't had the time, sorry!  
  
**Day 10**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Iceman sitting by the ocean: 7:39 A.M.**

"I got 2 votes..." Iceman thought to himself. "I can't believe it. I might of even gotten 3."

Iceman sat down by the ocean on a huge rock. He looked out in the distance thinking that he would be the Tagi Tribe's next victim. Then, coming up behind him was none other than the evil Tagi Alliance of Cyclops and Colossus.

"Hey, Bobby. How do you feel about alliances?" Cyclops asked.

"Alliances? Are you serious?" Iceman said acting as if he never new about any type of alliance.

"I wonder if they were the two that gave me my votes?" Iceman thought.

"Come on Bobby, we were part of the original X-Men. You and me. So, how about reliving it all?"

"With who? You and Colossus? But what about Beast and Jean? And Angel's part of the other tribe," Iceman said.

"Yes I know. But Beast is becoming suspicious, and Jean might form an alliance with her Storm," Cyclops lied.

"I don't know, maybe. I got to go, talk to you later," Iceman said as he walked off.

"Do you think he suspects us of voting him off last night?" Colossus asked.

"No, not at all."

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Iceman sharing his thoughts: 7:57 A.M.**

"Now I am very confused. I originally thought that it was Colossus or Cyclops or Nightcrawler who gave me the two votes last night. But after seeing that Colossus and Cyclops wanted me to join an alliance with them, I'm having second thoughts. The reason why I believe this is because, well, Cyclops wouldn't do something like that. But if he did, than it is a sure fact I can't trust anybody."

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Meggan emotions getting to her: 8:55 A.M.**

"Oh damn, I can't take this anymore!" Meggan yelled as her metamorphic powers forced her to change into an ugly form. "No! I can't take this. As long as I get more stressed my appearance is going to get worse and worse! They'll vote me off for sure. Oh no!" Meggan ran towards the ocean and dove in as hair started to sprout all over her body. Fangs grew from her mouth and her eyes turned completely red.

"Why is this happening! A chance of a life-time and now this?" Meggan cried as she looked at her hairy hands. She dove back in the water and her stress slowly wore off. Her fangs slowly disappeared as she continued to swim.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Angel talking to M: 9:59 A.M.**

"You are so lucky Angel," M said.

"Why do you say that?"

"No one has ever touched you. I got a vote off. No one has ever thought about touching you. You're basically immune to any danger."

"Yeah right, I keep thinking that I'm next," Angel said as he flew off the cliff but still staying near M.

"I don't know," M walked over to the side of the cliff and looked down below. "Husk and I aren't as good of friends as we used to be." M lied.

"I don't know why," Angel said.

"If only he new that I was lying. If only he new that Husk and I had an alliance. And right now, he seems that he knows for a fact I won't give him a vote. Maybe I found a victim for me and Husk," M thought to herself.

"Come on Angel, lets head back to camp."

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Phoenix, Moonstar, and Storm: 11:12 A.M.**

"Scott has changed so much," Jean said.

"Well Jean, it might just be because of this Island life. Everyone's personalities have changed so much because of the lack of food and sleep," Storm said.

"Yeah Jean, don't worry," Moonstar said.

"Dani? How can you say that? They tried to vote you off the first Tribal Council," Jean said. Moonstar was shocked.

"What? How do you know? And who's they?"

"Cyclops and Beast, they've been spending too much time together. And, I heard Cyclops talking in his sleep once. He said, 'alliance will get Moonstar off the Island.'" Jean explained.

"Beast, are you sure? He would never do something like that!" Storm said.

"Well, I know it was Cyclops. Now I don't know if I should vote him off or not. All I know is is that none of the girls are part of his alliance," Jean said.

"That's correct. Who knows if Nightcrawler was part of it, maybe even Colossus. Maybe the only way we're safe is if we vote off all the guys and bring the girls all the way," Moonstar suggested.

"No Dani! We will not play Cyclops' game. We have more important things to worry about," Storm said. The three women walked off heading towards the ocean for a swim. Who knows what will happen next...wait, that's right, I do!!

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Siryn and Gambit talking walking by the beach: 2:55 P.M.**

Siryn laughed as Gambit finished telling her another joke. "Gambit, you are so funny. Now I know what Rogue sees in you!"

"All women like me cher," Gambit said. Siryn laughed a little once more and looked at some of the trees.

"Those trees are beautiful. We don't see them like that back home," Siryn said.

"You got that right," Gambit agreed. Just then, Wolverine came running by with someone's clothes.

"You didn't see me here!" Wolverine said as he ran past them. Then Shadowcat came running by with only a towel wrapped around her body.

"Wolverine! Give me back my clothes now!" Shadowcat yelled running after Wolverine. Siryn laughed some more.

"I wonder what that's all about," Siryn laughed.

"I know," Gambit said. He walked closer to Siryn and smiled. Then, a loud voice from above was coming down towards them.

"Get your hands off of my man now!" It was Rogue all right. She flew down and pushed Siryn out of the way.

"Siryn, what are you doing with him?" Rogue yelled.

"Calm down Rogue, we were just talking," Siryn said as she stood back up.

"Don't give me that! Gambit, what did she try to do to you?" 

"Honest cher, we were only talking!"

"I'm sure, come on Gambit we're out of here!" Rogue said as she grabbed Gambit and flew off. Siryn shook her head again and laughed.

"Someone's jealous," Siryn thought. "And she's jealous for nothing."

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Meggan sitting on top of a tree: 6:15 P.M.**

"I am so happy I'm calmer now," Meggan thought. "Everyone else is doing fine. Or so I think..."

Meggan looked over and she thought she saw two figures running. "Who's that?" Meggan thought. Than Wolverine came running under the tree that Meggan was sitting on.

"Sorry Kitty, you ain't getting your clothes back until later!" Wolverine laughed. "You know, later at night. What better place to do it than a tropical Island!"

Shadowcat came running after Wolverine still with only a towel wrapped around her and her hair still wet. She than noticed Meggan sitting on a tree branch above.

"You little pervert! Give me my clothes back now!" Shadowcat yelled keeping the towel wrapped around her. "And Meggan heard what you said!"

"I don't care, it is worth it!" Wolverine laughed as Shadowcat continued to chase him.

"Oh Logan Anthony Gregory Michael Johnny Wolverine! I'm going to get you!" Shadowcat yelled as she ran out of sight from Meggan.

"If one middle name means Shadowcat's pissed at Wolverine, than 4 must mean she's really pissed," Meggan thought. She giggled a bit and her appearance changed back to normal. "Oh well, it's getting late. Shadowcat will soon get her clothes back, and Siryn will soon make dinner. I should be heading back to camp."

  
**Day 11**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Iceman sitting by the ocean: 9:07 A.M.**

"This weather is terrible! Please Storm, make it go away," Moonstar complained.

"I am sorry Dani. But the producers told me never to affect the weather," Storm said.

"But this looks like it is going to go on all day!"

"It will. I can feel it," Storm said. Moonstar just shook her head and everyone else just stayed under the rain tent waiting for the storm to end.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways under the rain tent: 9:12 A.M.**

"This weather sucks," M said. 

"Tell me about it," Husk agreed. Just then Shadowcat came running through the rain with a bunch of clothes. She ran through the rain tent laughing hysterically. Then, Wolverine came running through with only a towel around his body.

"Hey Kitty, give me my clothes back! The rain caught me off guard! If I knew there was going to be a storm I wouldn't of taken a bath!" Wolverine yelled running after Shadowcat. "Come on Kitty! I could catch cold out here!"

"Well, you got fast healing powers don't you?" Shadowcat laughed as she continued to run away from Wolverine with his clothes.

"Kitty!" Wolverine yelled as the rest of the tribe laughed.

"That's funny. Last night Shadowcat had Wolverine's clothes, now Kitty has his," Meggan laughed.

"I think the rest of the day is going to be like this..." M moaned some more.

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Cyclops getting cranky: 5:39 P.M.**

"Storm, as leader of the X-Men I command you to change this weather! It has been like this for 8 hours!" Cyclops commanded.

"Yes Scott. But you aren't leader of this tribe, and I will do as I was told by the producers," Storm stated.

"Cyclops, calm down. Don't worry, this will end soon, right Storm?" Phoenix said touching Cyclops' shoulders.

"Jean's right. I'm sorry Storm, just let nature do what it wishes," Cyclops said as Jean gave him a kiss.

  
**Day 12**

****Scene: The Pagong Island: M and Husk talking on their way towards The Tagi Island: 1:09 P.M.**

The Pagong Tribe pushed off of their Island heading towards The Tagi Island on their raft. They were all prepared for The Immunity Challenge that laid ahead. As the rowed towards the Island, M communicating to Husk telepathically.

"Hey Husk, who we going to vote off if we lose the Immunity?" M asked Husk telepathically.

"I don't know, who do you want?" Husk thought so M could read her answer.

"Angel. He may be a threat," M said telepathically.

"Why do you say that?" Husk thought.

"Because no one is planning on voting him off. If he stays until the end, we have a major problem," M said to Husk's mind.

"Your right, Angel is going tonight if we lose," Husk thought back. After the session of telepathic communication, The Pagong Tribe arrived on The Tagi Island and met up with The Tagi Tribe.

"Hey everyone, ready for the Immunity challenge?" Moonstar asked. Everyone nodded. This was going to be a fight to the finish.

****Scene: The Tagi Island: The Immunity Challenge: 1:15 P.M.**

"Hey everyone, I bet you all loved the weather last night!" Jack Profst joked as he appeared on the scene.

"You know, you're right," Wolverine said. Then he spoke dryly, "You especially love the rain when you are only in a towel."

The Pagong Tribe laughed as Shadowcat's face turned red.

"Sorry about that Wolverine. Anyway, this challenge easy. No one from The Pagong Tribe needs to sit out at all. Now, there are two pieces of wood next to each other. You place one foot on one piece of wood, and another foot on the other piece of wood. Then you take the ropes attached to the wood and you try to walk together as a team to the finish line. If somebody falls off, they're out of the contest. Plain and simple, so, everyone get ready!" Jack said. The Pagong Tribe walked over to the 2 pieces of wood and put one foot on each piece and grabbed hold of the rope. The Tagi Tribe did the same with their 2 pieces of wood. Jack walked in between the both of them and said, "Ready! Set! Go!"

The 2 tribes started walking one step at a time with both pieces of wood.

"Okay everyone, lift up and move your left foot!" Cyclops yelled. The Tagi Tribe moved their left feet and the wood came up with it. They were moving very slowly but very carefully. The Pagong Tribe on the other hand was moving very quickly.

"Siryn, you better get a better grip!" Jack yelled. But it was too late, Siryn fell off and soon did Angel.

"Okay everyone, we need to take up more space on this wood thing! Spread out more," M shouted. Everyone did and The Pagong Tribe continued to move. The Tagi Tribe was so close to finishing until Colossus fell off the wood. The Pagong Tribe came rushing through but the The Tagi Tribe came across the finish line first.

"Yes!" Moonstar yelled as she cheered with the rest of her tribe

"Congratulations Tagi. Pagong, lets go to your Island for a Tribal Council before the rain starts again," Jack said.

"Rain, again?" Cyclops said as he overheard.

"Yes. That's why we had the challenge early. Lets go Pagong," Jack said.

  
****Scene: The Pagong Island: The Tribal Council: 1:40 P.M.**

"Everyone, the rain is about to start. So, no short talk and we will get right down to the voting. Angel, your up!" Jack said. Angel walked up to the podium and started to write his vote.

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Angel votes Siryn. Angel's reason: "No real reason. Just think that Siryn should go."

Gambit votes Meggan. Gambit's reason: "I was originally going to vote Wolverine off, but I love this boyfriend girlfriend stuff between him and Shadowcat. It's funny. Anyway, the cher Meggan I really don't like. Her outside appearance looks nasty when she's upset, and I can't take it."

Husk votes Angel. Husk's reason: "M's idea. And, it was a good one. Angel's a threat."

M votes Angel. M's reason: "He's a threat. No one is going to vote him off too soon. And if nobody votes him off, they'll vote everyone else off, including me and Husk. They did it to Jubilee, and Husk and I aren't going to let them do it to us."

Meggan votes Angel. Meggan's reason: "I overheard M and Husk talking about. After I'm done helping them out by voting Angel off, I'll ask to join their alliance."

Rogue votes Siryn. Rogue's reason: "After Gambit and Siryn explained to me that they weren't doing anything out of control except for talking, I decided to be nicer to Siryn. But, that doesn't mean I'm mad. Siryn is leaving."

Siryn votes Rogue. Siryn's reason: "She keeps preventing me and Gambit from talking, and I want to get to know him better. So, by...'roguey!'"

Shadowcat votes Gambit. Shadowcat's reason: "I know Wolvie doesn't like him, so I'm voting him off."

Wolverine votes Gambit. Wolverine's reason: "After I got my clothes back, Kitty and I had a little talk. We decided to forget about the clothes stealing thing and have an alliance for just this Tribal Council only. And, I chose Gambit."

  
"Okay everybody, now that you have voted I'll go tally the votes," Jack said. "First vote, Siryn. Second vote, Meggan. Third vote, Angel. Fourth vote, Angel. Fifth vote, Angel. Sixth vote, Siryn. Seventh vote, Rogue. Eighth vote, Gambit. Ninth vote, Gambit. That's 3 votes for Angel, 2 votes for Gambit, 1 vote for Meggan, and 2 votes for Siryn," Jack said. "Angel, it is time for you to go. Please bring me your torch so I can put it out." Jack finished. Angel walked over with the torch and placed it next to Jubilee's torch. He looked over at M and smiled. 

"I wouldn't be touch, huh?" Angel thought.

"Angel, the tribe has spoken," He put the light out and shook Angel's hand. "It's time for you to go. The rest of you can head back to camp." Angel walked off and everybody left The Tribal Council area. Jack shook his head and followed the tribe towards the shore to get his ride back to civilization.  
  
****

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Shut up Scott! You are being way too bossy for even me to handle!" Phoenix yelled.

"Jean, are you serious?"

"Yes Scott! Just stop it now!"

"Stop what?"

"Being bossy! Just-" Phoenix walked away pissed. Cyclops shrugged and he head towards his alliance.

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	5. Survivor: X-Men days 13-15

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 13-15**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

The Pagong Tribe has the mutants Angel, Gambit, Husk, Jubilee, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Siryn, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. And, The Tagi Tribe consists of Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Phoenix, Moonstar, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Psylocke, and Storm. Let the game begin!

**Note For Lack Of Updating Survivor: X-Men**: Everyone, I am so sorry I haven't been continuing this as much as I wanted. It is because of so much school work that I haven't had the time, sorry!  
  
**Day 13**

****Scene: The Pagong Island: M and Husk talking about Angel: 6:39 A.M.**

"M, why did we have to get up this early?" Husk yawned.

"Because, we can't let anybody know we are friends. They're still asleep, so this gives us some time to think of another plan," M said.

"You're right. By the way, someone gave Angel a third vote. Any idea who?"

"I don't know," M said.

"Well I do," a voice said.

"What? Who's there?" M asked. Meggan came walking through some trees and smiled.

"Hey you two!"

"Meggan? What do you want?" Husk asked.

"I overheard you two talking about an alliance. Well, after losing Jubilee I figured you could use a third person," Meggan smiled.

"And why should we do that?" M asked with an attitude.

"Because I'm the one who voted off Angel," Meggan answered. M telepathically connected to Husk's mind and asked, "What should we do, let her in?"

"Why not? What harm could it do?" Husk thought for M to read. M nodded and looked back over at Meggan still smiling.

"Okay fine. You can join our alliance. But, we must get back to camp before the others catch onto us," M said. Husk nodded.

"Oh no, here comes Wolverine, quick, behind a bush!" Husk whispered. M and Husk both ducked and hid under a bush while Meggan just stood there. Wolverine came running up to her with a bunch of clothes.

"Hey, Meggan! I need you to do me a big favor," Wolverine said catching his breathe. "Take this clothes and hide them. They're Kitty's. The only thing that I left in our hut for her to where is her thong and her bikini top."

Meggan laughed. "Will you two ever stop?"

"Yeah, right after she wears her thong at breakfast."

"But Logan, Kitty doesn't even have a thong," Meggan said.

"She does now. I brought her one before we came to the Island without her knowing. I got to go before she wakes up, see ya Meggan!" Wolverine started to run back to camp. M and Husk stood up from the bush and they sighed in relief.

"That was close! So Meggan, where are you going to hide those clothes?" Husk asked.

"I'll just leave them in my hut. When Kitty gets very angry I'll give them back to her. Lets go back to camp."

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Iceman giving Colossus and Cyclops an answer: 10:10 A.M.**

"Hey. Colossus, Cyclops, I'm ready to join your alliance," Iceman said.

"You are? Wise decision. You are now about to get very far in this game," Cyclops laughed.

"Ha-ha. Yeah," Iceman said as he thought about Polaris. What was he going to tell her?

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Phoenix waiting for Cyclops: 12:23 P.M.**

"Where can he be?" Phoenix thought. She sat down on a rock waiting for her husband. After 5 minutes of waiting, Scott Summers finally came to Phoenix.

"Scott Summers, you're late," Phoenix said.

"Oh. Well, would this make up for it?" Cyclops ran up to her and kissed her. Phoenix smiled and she put her arm around him.

"Scott, don't you think it is great that we are both still on the Island? Together?"

"Yeah. But, who would vote me off? After all, I am the leader and everyone should obey the orders that I give," Cyclops said. Phoenix backed off a bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Calm down Jean. I'm just saying that a man should be in charge around here."

"What?" Phoenix said taking a step back. "You don't think women can handle the job?"

"Now Jean, I'm not say that," Scott smiled trying to put his arm around her. Phoenix backed away.

"Than what are you trying to say? Scott, you have changed so much!"

"What? Now you are just saying things. Report back to camp with the others," Cyclops ordered.

"Who are you to order me around?" Phoenix snapped back.

"Listen Jean! Don't get angry with me! You're the one who has changed, not me!" Cyclops said.

Jean started to cry. "Yes Scott, I'm the one who has changed. That's why I wanted you to meet me here at this time so we can talk to each other and have a relaxing romantic time like we used to have," Jean said. "Your right Scott. I have changed. Here are these flowers I picked for you. And here are these oranges I picked for you," Jean walked away crying.

"Jean, don't cry. I just can handle things and you can't," Cyclops said. Phoenix turned around.

"Shut up Scott! You are being way too bossy for even me to handle!" Phoenix yelled.

"Jean, are you serious?"

"Yes Scott! Just stop it now!"

"Stop what?"

"Being bossy! Just-" Phoenix walked away pissed. Cyclops shrugged and he headed towards his alliance.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Rogue and Siryn swimming: 2:50 P.M.**

"You know Rogue, I'm glad we decided to be friends," Siryn said as she continued to swim in the ocean. Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun arguing," Rogue said as she saw Shadowcat swimming out to her and Siryn.

"Hey, Rogue, Siryn!" Shadowcat yelled as she swam up to the two women. 

"What?"

"I need your help. Wolverine took all my clothes and only left me with this thong and bikini top I'm wearing. I need you two to help me think of a plan and get back at him," Shadowcat said.

"Why don't one of you stop?"

"No way! Wolverine is going to have the last laugh. Aw forget it, I'll think of something up on my own!" Shadowcat swam back to the shore. Rogue and Siryn laughed.

"Those two are never going to quit," Siryn laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting hungry, lets head back to camp for a snack or something," Rogue said. Siryn agreed and they started to swim back to shore with Shadowcat.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Gambit and Rogue in their hut kissing: 9:38 P.M.**

"Oh Remy!" Rogue said as she tried to catch her breathe from her and Gambit kissing. "What would we do without this collar that stops me from using my power?"

"I dunno cher, lets just continue to kiss, eh?" Gambit said. The two continued to kiss some more until Monet barged in.

"My powers told me you two were doing something in here," Monet laughed.

"Monet? What are you doing in here?" Rogue asked as she jumped out of Gambit's arms.

"Nothing really. Just thought I tell you that Storm and Jean are visiting," M said. Rogue and Gambit stood up. Rogue started to leave the hut until Monet stopped her.

"Rogue, you might want to take off that collar. Storm and Jean will wonder if you come outside with Gambit wearing a mutant prevention collar," M laughed running outside. Rogue took the collar off and she threw it in the hut. Gambit and Rogue walked out smiling.

"Hey Rogue!"

"Hey Storm, hey Jean! I haven't seen you in so long," Rogue said.

"I know. We just wanted to say hi. Cyclops would've gone crazy if he found out we were over here. That's why we came so late," Jean said. "Scott's changed. And I really don't like the change."

"Nobody does," Storm says.

"He's just cranky from this Island life. He'll get over it," Meggan said. "After all, I did."

"I suppose your right. Storm, we better get back before Scott begins to wonder where we are," Jean said.

"Why don't you two just vote Scott off?" Husk said. Everyone shot Husk an evil look.

"I can't just do that to Scott, Paige. Anyway, we better go," Phoenix said. Storm and Phoenix flew up and headed towards back to the Island. Everyone else just went back to their huts and got ready for bed. All except for Gambit and Rogue, they were just getting ready to make out again.

  
**Day 14**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Polaris and Moonstar climbing trees: 9:56 A.M.**

"Polaris you were right! Climbing trees is fun," Moonstar said as she reached for the next branch.

"I never run out of good ideas," Polaris said. She looked up at the sky and saw some rain clouds.

"Moonstar, I think we have to head back down. We might have another storm," Polaris said.

"What? But we are so far up!"

"Don't worry about it," Polaris flew over to Moonstar and grabbed her arm. She flew her and Moonstar back down to the ground and they started to head towards the rain tent.

"Why another storm?" Moonstar said as they ran.

"I don't know," Polaris said. Rain started to fall and heavy winds appeared. Moonstar and Polaris ran faster to the tent as they continued to get drenched. 

"Lets move quicker!" Moonstar yelled. Pretty soon they arrived under the rain tent with the rest of the tribe. It was going to be a very long rainy day.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: The Pagong Tribe stepping out of the rain tent: 1:42 P.M.**

"Thank God the storm is over," Siryn said as she and the rest of the tribe stepped outside of the rain tent. Everyone nodded and they sat down along the shore.

"Do you think we can eat lunch now?" Husk asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get us some fish. Be right back," Siryn said as she was getting ready to dive into the ocean. But Wolverine stopped her.

"Forget it Siryn. Look!" Wolverine pointed to the sky. "The rain clouds are coming back. Everyone, back into the rain tent."

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways eating dinner: 6:03 P.M.**

"Now the storm is over for good. And this fish isn't that bad either," Wolverine said as he put one of claws through a fish. He took a bit out of it and smiled.

"You did a good job, Siryn. Almost as good as Moonstar catching fish," Gambit said.

"I don't know about that. Moonstar knows which fish are the right ones to catch. I just take whatever fish I think will taste good," Siryn said back. Everyone nodded as they continued to eat.

"Another Immunity Challenge is tomorrow. This is going by way way WAY too quickly! Don't you think?" Meggan asked.

"Yeah," Husk agreed. M contacted Meggan and Husk mentally.

"Meggan? Husk? If we lose, I'm thinking Siryn should go," M said into Meggan's and Husk's minds.

"Why, M?" Meggan thought.

"Because, she will be a threat. Since she's catching fish and all," M said into their minds.

"So, that's our strategy, huh? Vote off all that are threats to us?" Husk thought. "Sounds good!"

"Okay then. It is settled," M stopped communicating mentally with Meggan and Husk. She continued to eat the fish like everyone else. M changed, so has Husk, so has everyone else on both The Tagi and Pagong Island. Could this lead to chaos? Who knows...

  
**Day 15**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Polaris and Iceman talking about their alliance: 10:23 A.M.**

"I don't feel like taking an Immunity Challenge," Polaris said.

"Yeah. Speaking of Immunity, what are we going to do about our alliance?" Iceman asked.

"I'm thinking of getting off Beast," Polaris said.

"Beast? I forgot about him! He is so quiet," Iceman said.

"I know what you mean. Anyway, Moonstar and I are going to climb trees, so I better go meet up with her. See ya later Bobby," Polaris said. She waited for Iceman to walk away and than Moonstar popped out.

"Okay Dani. Bobby and I agreed to vote off Beast. You will to, right?" Polaris asked.

"Yup. He thinks you and him are the only ones in this alliance. So, when are we going to tell him that I'm part of it?" Moonstar asked.

"When _will_ we tell him? When else? When we vote him off!"

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Beast talking to Colossus: 11:30 A.M.**

"How did you sleep last night, Peter?"

"Pretty good Hank. How about you?"

"I slept well last night. I had a dream that we won the rest of the Immunity Challenges in the game. But, I know that won't happen," Beast said.

"Yeah, probably wouldn't," Colossus answered. "I just can't believe that another Tribal Council will soon be at steak. And who knows which tribe would win?"

"Well Peter, I like to think of it as Danger Room training. Because if I think of it as deciding which team has to vote someone off, I choke and I fail to do well."

"I agree Hank," Colossus said. "We can win. Lets just keep a positive attitude." Then Colossus thought, "what am I saying? I'm acting like I'm not going to vote Hank off, when I really am with the rest of the alliance next Tribal Council!"

****Scene: The Pagong Island: The Pagong Tribe training for the Immunity Challenge: 5:01 P.M.**

"Okay everyone. We have been practicing for four and a half hours. We are definitely going to win," Wolverine said.

"Wolvie, don't you think we over did it?" Shadowcat asked.

"No. If we want to win we have to work!"

"He's right guys. Lets just go for a swim and relax, huh?" M suggested.

"Yeah, lets go. We need to have some fun now," Shadowcat agreed. Everyone ran towards the ocean to swim. The Pagong Tribe deserved to win this Immunity Challenge, who knows if they do. It all happens in 2 hours, and after that someone will be voted off.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: The Immunity Challenge: 7:09 P.M.**

"Okay everyone, we are going to start The Immunity Challenge right away!" Jack Profst said. "This next event is a test of speed. It is a plain and simple relay race. 4 castaway from each tribe should line up on either side of the Island where the red markers are. When you all are ready, I'm going to blow my whistle and the relay race will begin."

4 members from both Tribes went to the red marker towards the left side on the Island and 4 members went to the red marker towards the right side on the Island. Jack blew his whistle and the race between Beast and Wolverine began. Beast moved quickly but Wolverine was race on ahead. Just when Wolverine was about to tag Shadowcat, Beast hopped over and tagged Colossus. Colossus got the early lead but Shadowcat soon caught on and tagged Siryn on the other side. Siryn sprinted towards Rogue but she tripped on her way over. 

"Come on Colossus, now's your chance!" Cyclops yelled waiting for Colossus to tag him. Colossus did and Cyclops started to run. He past Siryn and he tagged Iceman. Iceman made an ice bridge and he slid across. Siryn tagged Rogue and she sprinted across catching up to Iceman.

"Wait a minute, Iceman made a bridge!" Wolverine said to Jack.

"That doesn't matter. I didn't say you weren't allowed to use your power," Jack said. The ice bridge melted as Phoenix started to run forward. Rogue tagged Monet and the race between Monet and Phoenix was harsh. The two women started fighting at each other to beet one another to their teammates. M pushed Phoenix away and Phoenix used her telekinetic powers to slow M down. But M's strength wasn't enough for Phoenix to handle so they both tagged their partners at the same time. Meggan and Moonstar started running. Their race was clean unlike Phoenix's and M's. They tagged their partners at the same time and Husk and Polaris were off. Polaris was moved quickly but Husk metamorphed into Quicksilver and sprinted forward. Husk, or "Quicksilver", tagged Gambit and he started running forward. Polaris tagged Storm and Storm used her wind to push Gambit back. Storm ran forward and Gambit struggled to. Than at the same time, they both tagged their teammates. The race was over, and it was a tie.

"Wait a minute, what happens now that we tied?" Husk asked turning back to normal.

"We have two Tribal Councils. Both Tribes, time to head into the forest. The Pagong Tribe will vote a member off first, followed by Tagi. Lets go," Jack said. The two tribes couldn't believe it. Some thought, "what was the point in having an Immunity Challenge?" Oh well, the decision was final and two Tribal Councils were to be at steak.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: The Two Tribal Councils: 7:19 P.M.**

"Okay everybody. We had a tie, two Tribal Councils will be at steak. So, we are going to get started right away. Gambit, your up!" Jack said. Gambit walked up to the podium and started to write down his vote.

  
****The Pagong Tribe's Choices**

Gambit votes Meggan. Gambit's reason: "Same reason as last time."

Husk votes Siryn. Husk's reason: "M's right. Siryn is a threat. As long as she catches fish, nobody is going to vote her off."

M votes Siryn. M's reason: "She keeps catching fish. That's the only reason why she is still on. So, to make it simple for the alliance we are going to vote Siryn off right away."

Meggan votes Siryn. Meggan's reason: "Sticking to the alliance! I am so happy I joined!"

Rogue votes Meggan. Rogue's reason: "I really don't have a reason. I just feel that she should go, that's all."

Siryn votes Wolverine. Siryn's reason: "I can't talk to Shadowcat anymore. She is either pulling some prank of Wolverine or getting a prank done on her. So if Wolverine goes, maybe I'll be able to talk to her."

Shadowcat votes Siryn. Shadowcat's reason: "I don't know why, but I'm voting her off. I guess the reason why I don't have a strong reason is because all I'm thinking about is having two Tribal Councils after an Immunity Challenge."

Wolverine votes Siryn. Wolverine's reason: "Have you ever heard the song, 'Bye Bye Bye?'"

  
"Okay everyone. I'm going to tally the votes for The Pagong Tribe. Once tallied, the person with the highest number of votes will be asked to leave the Island immediately. I'll go tally the votes," Jack said. He reached for the bucket with all the votes in them and he started to tally. "First vote, Meggan. Second vote, Siryn. Third vote, Siryn. Fourth vote, Siryn. Fifth vote, Meggan. Sixth vote, Wolverine. Seventh vote, Siryn. Okay Siryn, the last vote is irrelevant. You have the most votes, and it is time for you to go."

Siryn walked over with her torch and placed it by her the other torches. Jack put the fire out and shook her hand. "Siryn, the tribe has spoken. It is time for you to go." Siryn walked away and Jack signaled Beast to start the voting. Beast walked up to the podium and he started to vote.

"Everyone, the rain is about to start. So, no short talk and we will get right down to the voting. Angel, your up!" Jack said. Angel walked up to the podium and started to write his vote.

  
****The Tagi Tribe's Choices**

Beast votes Cyclops. Beast's reason: "Scott is a dear friend of mine, but his orders are driving me crazy. So, I think that he deserves this vote."

Colossus votes Storm. Colossus' reason: "I can't vote Beast off after having that talk I had with him. So this time, the alliance has to do without me."

Cyclops votes Beast. Cyclops' reason: "The alliance says this. The alliance says that. The alliance says bye Beast."

Iceman votes Polaris. Iceman's reason: "I figured giving Polaris a vote might scare her a bit. Maybe if she is gone, I'll be able to stick with the strong alliance, which is Cyclops and Colossus. I just have to get her to leave and I'm fine."

Moonstar votes Cyclops. Moonstar's reason: "This is all part of the alliance thing. It was first going to be Beast, but then Polaris and I changed to Cyclops without telling Iceman. Oh well."

Phoenix votes Colossus. Phoenix's reason: "I'm sorry Peter, but there's no other choice. That's all I have to say."

Polaris votes Cyclops. Polaris' reason: "Yeah, I know. You expected Moonstar and I to vote Beast off. Well, we changed our minds. We don't like Cyclops, so we are giving him votes."

Storm votes Polaris. Storm's reason: "Sorry Lorna, but your my choice and that's that."

  
"Okay, once the votes are tallied the decision is final. I'll tally the votes," Jack reached for the bucket again and he took out the first vote. "First vote, Cyclops. Second vote, Storm. Third vote, Beast. Fourth vote, Polaris. Fifth vote, Cyclops. Sixth vote, Colossus. Seventh vote, Cyclops. Okay, that's the end of that. The next vote does not count, so Cyclops, it is your time to leave."

"What?" Cyclops was in shock.

"Please bring me your torch so I can put it out," Jack said.

"I'll put my own torch out," Cyclops said. He lifted up his sun glasses and he shot his optic blast at the fire on his torch. The fire went out and he walked away staring at his tribe. He couldn't believe he was gone.

"Okay everyone. Two people left in one night. Tagi Tribe, you may return to your Island and the Pagong Tribe may return back to camp. Until next time," Jack said. Everyone left the Tribal Council area devastated. They didn't want to have anymore of this Survivor stuff. But they were forced to continue.

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"I can't believe Siryn is gone. Once when we started to become friends she gets voted off," Rogue said as she flew above.

"Yeah cher, I know. But this gives us more time to be together."

"Yeah Remy, I guess you are right. Hey wait a minute, what's that?" Rogue said as she saw some explosions in the sky.

"I don't know, lets check it out!" Gambit said.

"The explosions were created by Meltdown. We're upset that you voted Siryn off. Now you'll regret it," Rictor stepped forward with Warpath by his side. 

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	6. Survivor: X-Men days 16-18

`**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 16-18**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

The Pagong Tribe has the mutants Angel, Gambit, Husk, Jubilee, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Siryn, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. And, The Tagi Tribe consists of Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Phoenix, Moonstar, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Psylocke, and Storm. Let the game begin!

**Note For Lack Of Updating Survivor: X-Men**: Everyone, I am so sorry I haven't been continuing this as much as I wanted. It is because of so much school work that I haven't had the time, sorry!

**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 16**

****Scene: The Pagong Island: The Charlie's Angels Alliance Meeting: 9:56 A.M.**

"Well, we did it! We got Siryn off. The question is, who will be our next victim?" Husk said. Meggan nodded as she leaned against her favorite tree.

"How about Wolverine? He might be a threat. Because in six more days, The Rattana Tribe will form," Meggan suggested.

"Meggan's right Husk. When their is six castaways left on each tribe, they all merge into one, Rattana. But come to think of it, Wolverine is strong and vurnible, so I'm sure some alliance in Tagi will vote him off," Monet said.

"Yeah, but, how do we know if there is an alliance in Tagi?" Husk pointed out.

"Well, either we take our chances, or we vote off Wolverine. If we take our chances, who will be our next victim?" Meggan asked.

"I don't know. Well, lets all say who we don't to get voted off. I don't want any of us to leave. And I don't want Rogue to leave either," M said.

"Yeah, and Shadowcat and I are long time friends. I want her to last at least till Rattana," Meggan said. "What about you, Husk?"

"I don't know what to say. Lets just make it easy on ourselves and vote the one off that does the worst in the Immunity Challenge, if we lose."

"I'll go with that. How about you Meggan?"

"Fine, I guess. I hope Shadowcat does good though. But, she's going to get voted off soon or later," Meggan said. "Fine, I'll go with that. Lets head back to camp and eat."

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Phoenix feeling bad about what she said to Cyclops: 10:26 A.M.**

"I can't believe what I said to him! I was so mean to him. That wasn't like me at all..." Phoenix thought to herself. "But everyone has changed. People don't expect us to, but being on this Island is driving everyone crazy! Even me. I can't believe what I said to Scott. Why did he have to leave! This was our one chance to be together!"

"Jean! Jean!" Storm called out. Phoenix didn't respond. She kept thinking about Cyclops.

"Why was I so cruel to him?!" Phoenix yelled. Storm walked over.

"So cruel to who?"

"Scott, I was so mean! And the only reason why he got voted off was because of me," Phoenix said.

"No Jean. Don't think like that. Cyclops knows you aren't the reason. If anything, he'll want you to win this thing for him!"

"Yeah Storm, I guess your right. I'm definitely going to win this thing for Scott!" Phoenix said.

Then Storm thought to herself, "Not if I could help it." Then Storm thought, "What am I saying? What? Jean is someone I would love as if I would love a sister. I can't think that! It must be the heat, that's it! The heat and these conditions on the Island. That's all."

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Gambit and Rogue together again: 12:34 P.M.**

"Last night was pretty amazing, huh Remy?"

"Yeah cher, I guess."

"I can't believe Siryn is gone. Once when we started to become friends she gets voted off," Rogue said as she flew above.

"Yeah cher, I know. But this gives us more time to be together."

"Yeah Remy, I guess you are right. Hey wait a minute, what's that?" Rogue said as she saw some explosions in the sky.

"I don't know, lets check it out!" Gambit said.

"The explosions were created by Meltdown. We're upset that you voted Siryn off. Now you'll regret it," Rictor stepped forward with Warpath by his side.

"What, you looking for a fight?" Gambit said taking out some cards.

"No, we are only joking around. We are upset that Siryn is gone, but we are really here for the next Immunity Challenge. Meltdown is just training by making explosions," Rictor laughed.

"What? But what do you guys have to do with the next Immunity Challenge?" Rogue asked.

"Well, we are your competition. Both tribes will battle us, X-Force. The losing Tribe has to face against the winning tribe. The tribe who has most of the mutants still fighting after 5 minutes wins. The losing Tribe has to face a Tribal Council," Rictor explained.

"Oh, ok," Rogue said.

"Yes. And we must leave now and tell The Tagi Tribe about The Immunity Challenge," Warpath said. Warpath and Rictor walked off heading towards The Tagi Island along with Meltdown and Sunspot.

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Polaris and Moonstar Talking: 2:30 P.M.**

"I can't believe they're telling us about The Immunity Challenge already. We have another 2 days before it occurs," Moonstar said.

"Yeah, and with Cyclops gone we won't have to train and work as much anymore," Polaris said.

"Yeah," Moonstar agreed.

"I can't believe how Jean can stand a man like him!" Polaris said as Jean walked up behind. Moonstar and Polaris had no idea she was there.

"Yeah. But Polaris, don't start changing now too. Cyclops changed tremendously! Did you see how he was treating Jean?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. I didn't think Cyclops would ever do that to her," Polaris said.

"I know. But, like I said. Everyone's changed. I don't think others realize that this Island Life changes everyone. And it has only been what, 15 or 16 days?"

"Yeah. But Cyclops was so annoying and bossy! He was horrible on this Island," Polaris said.

"Yeah, in the beginning it was cool with him trying to make us comfortable and all, but he was just too...ergh, I have no idea what to say. I'm just glad he's gone," Moonstar said.

"How can you say that?" Phoenix said walking up to them. "He did so much for us! We wouldn't be so comfortable if it weren't for him! And this is how you respect all the hard work he did? I can't believe you two!"

"Jean, we didn't know-"

"I don't care if you didn't know I wasn't here! You should never talk like that about a man that has his great abilities and talents," Phoenix cried. "Scott! Why did you have to leave?" Phoenix cried running away from Moonstar and Polaris. Both of them felt really bad about what they said. They also felt pity for Phoenix.

"Dani, I think we better go apologize."

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Meggan and Shadowcat relaxing: 5:58 P.M.**

"I'm so glad Wolvie built this hammocks for us!" Shadowcat said.

"Yeah, I know," Meggan said back not being able to focus. She was too scared that Shadowcat would get voted off in the next Tribal Council.

"Focus Meggan," Meggan thought to herself. "We have 2 more days left. I don't have to start worrying until then!"

"Meggan? Meggan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kitty. Lets go eat dinner!"

"Meggan, we just ate. Are you sure your okay?" Shadowcat asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little dazed from the sun.

"Just think, pretty soon Rattana will form. On day 22, our two tribes will merge into one. Who knows what will happen then?" Shadowcat said as she continued to swing on the hammock.

"I know. Shadowcat, how do you feel about alliances?"

"Meggan, are you trying to ask me to join one? Well, the answer is no," Shadowcat said. "I'm against alliances. I think that's a cheap way to play the game."

"Yeah, me too," Meggan lied. Then she thought, "Kitty's right! After the next Tribal Council, I"m quitting the alliance!"

"Oh God am I tired, I think I'm going to go to bed soon," Shadowcat said.

"But it isn't even that late yet!"

"I know Meggan, but Wolverine was naughty in bed last night and since then I couldn't sleep."

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Gambit and Rogue sitting by the shore: 9:10 P.M.**

"Oh Remy, isn't this romantic. The stars above us, the beautiful reflection on the water!"

"Yeah cher, it sure is," Gambit said. "Hey look cher, a shooting star!" Gambit pointed out.

"Wow. You should make a wish, Remy," Rogue said.

"Okay. I'll wish for you."

"Oh Remy," Rogue giggled as Gambit smiled. It was turning out to be a beautiful night for the two of them.

  
**Day 17**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Storm and Beast finishing breakfast: 10:13 A.M.**

"Everyone else is out swimming. While we are still eating because we both overslept," Storm said.

"Yeah. It looks like they're having a lot of fun," Beast said.

"Hank, I'm worried about Jean," Storm said.

"Why? Is she upset because Scott left?"

"Yeah, she thinks it is her fault and she thinks she was the cause of it. I'm trying to tell her she wasn't the cause, but she won't listen. But that is the way Jean is," Storm said as she placed her coconut bowl down.

"The best thing for us to do is to leave her alone. That is the best way to recovery," Beast said. Storm nodded as Beast put down his bowl of rice. They both headed to the ocean where the rest of their tribe was.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Wolverine practicing: 3:00 P.M.**

"Argh!" Wolverine yelled as he sliced a tree with his claw. He continued to practice by slicing at vines and tree bouncing from one obstacle to the next.

"Here I go again!" Wolverine yelled doing a flip over two logs in his way. Wolverine stopped and took time to catch his breathe. Shadowcat came up from behind.

"Gift it a rest Logan," Shadowcat said.

"I can't Kitty. I feel like I need to start training in the danger room or something," Wolverine said.

"Will this help?" Shadowcat sat him down on a long and she sat on his lap. She gave him a kiss and Wolverine smiled.

"Yeah. How about another lessen in that type of training?"

"You little animal!" Shadowcat laughed as she kissed him again. Shadowcat stood up and so did Wolverine. He put his arm around here and they started to head towards the ocean.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Castaways eating dinner: 6:15 P.M.**

"This fish is pretty good M. How far did you have to go out into the ocean to get it?" Shadowcat asked.

"I didn't catch it. I brought it over here, yeah. Moonstar gave it to us as a gift. She's been really nice about bringing us fish," M said. Everyone nodded.

"So tomorrow's The Immunity Challenge against X-Force," Husk said.

"Yeah, and Moonstar said that Storm said we were going to have bad weather tomorrow," M said.

"Oh great!" Rogue said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. Moonstar told us that we need to get up early tomorrow. The Immunity Challenge will be around 10:00 at The Tagi Island," M explained.

"So we should get to bed early then," Wolverine said. Everyone nodded and agreed as they finished eating dinner.

  
**Day 18**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: The Immunity Challenge: 10:08 A.M.**

"Okay everyone, it is going to rain really soon. So we must get the challenge over with quickly!" Jack said. "X-Force told you about it. Does anyone need to be retold?"

Everyone shook their heads. Jack then said, "Okay then! Lets start. The Tagi Tribe will pick 4 members to battle against X-Force. Pagong you do the same. When your 4 Tagis are picked, walk in the circle and the battle will begin immediately." Colossus, Polaris, Storm, and Iceman stepped forward. X-Force stepped forward and the battle began. Warpath went immediately for Colossus. The two tackled each other several times before they both got tired.

"Winds rise at my command!" Storm yelled sending them towards Meltdown. Meltdown was pushed into a tree and she was out of the circle. She was eliminated from the match. Now only Sunspot and Rictor remained. Rictor shot powerful vibrations at Polaris and she fell backward almost landing out of the circle. She flew away from the boundary and caused Rictor to step out of bound. Sunspot and Warpath were the only ones left of X-Force.

"Aaarrggh!" Warpath yelled as he tripped Colossus out of bounds. Iceman came shooting forward on an ice-bridge and he shot ice at Sunspot. Sunspot dodge and he picked up Iceman and threw him out of the circle. Polaris came up from behind and pushed him out of bounds.

"Okay everyone, since the rain has started, The Pagong Tribe will not battle X-Force. The Tagi Tribe and The Pagong Tribe will battle now! Ready, set, go!" Jack yelled. All The Pagong members and all The Tagi members immediately started to battle.

"Winds push Wolverine out of bounds!" Storm yelled. The wind went after Wolverine but he hopped over them and lunged forward at Storm. He banged hard into her causing her to lose balance. She couldn't stand anymore, so as she fell out of bounds she pulled Wolverine with you. But at the same time, Rogue punched Beast and Colossus out of bounds. 7 Pagong remained and 4 Tagi remained.

"Come Husk, push her out!" M yelled as she and Husk tried to push Phoenix out of bounds. Phoenix used her telekinetic powers to prevent M and Husk from throwing her out of bounds.

"Oh no you don't!" Phoenix yelled as she used her telekinetic powers to throw M and Husk out of bounds.

"Okay everyone, 5 Pagong remain and 4 Tagi remain! Continue to battle!" Jack yelled through the rain. Polaris while using her power stepped out of bounds bringing Shadowcat with her.

"Okay everyone, the match will end in 10 seconds!" Jack yelled. Moonstar pushed Meggan out of bounds and then shot a psychic arrow at Gambit. Gambit dodge and he threw four cards at Moonstar. Moonstar fell out. Right after Moonstar fell out, Iceman shot a blast of ice and pushed Gambit and Rogue out of bounds.

"Okay everyone, the match is over! The Tagi Tribe won! Pagong, time for a Tribal Council!" Jack yelled.

****Scene: The Tagi Island: The Immunity Challenge: 10:32 A.M.**

"Everyone, the rain has started, so we must get this over with in a hurry!" Jack said. "Gambit, decide on your vote." Gambit walked up to the podium and he started to write down his choice.

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Gambit votes Wolverine. Gambit's reason: "Well, now that boyfriend girlfriend games slowed down, I wanted Wolverine gone. So, this vote goes out to him!"

Husk votes Wolverine. Husk's reason: "M talked both to me and Meggan telepathically. We all agreed that Wolverine did the worst in the challenge, so we are voting him off."

Meggan votes Gambit. Meggan's reason: "Perhaps I am not good at keep promises with an alliance. But Wolverine means so much to Kitty, so I won't vote him off. Hopefully somebody else will vote Wolverine off so that could count as the 3 votes for him. So, I really have no other choice. Sorry Gambit."

Monet votes Wolverine. Monet's reason: "The alliance has spoken. Game. Set. Match."

Rogue votes Husk. Rogue's reason: "Husk is young, just like M. But, I rather keep M on the Island, so I'm voting Husk off."

Shadowcat votes Husk. Shadowcat's reason: "No particular reason really."

Wolverine votes Husk. Wolverine's reason: (no comment made)

  
"Okay everyone, you know the drill. I'm just going to tally the votes," Jack said. "First vote, Wolverine. Second vote, Wolverine. Third vote, Gambit. Fourth vote, Wolverine. Fifth vote, Husk. Sixth vote, Husk. Seventh vote, Husk. Okay everyone, that's 3 votes for Husk and 3 votes for Wolverine. You will all vote again, except for Husk and Wolverine. And, you can only choose Husk or Wolverine as your choice. Gambit, your up!"

  
****The Voter's Choices Out Of Husk And Wolverine**

Gambit votes Husk. Gambit's reason: "Changing my vote, no idea why. But I figure Husk should leave."

Meggan votes Wolverine. Meggan's reason: "I really don't want to this, but at least it is better than voting Husk off. Sorry Kitty."

Monet votes Wolverine. Monet's reason: "I hope Husk won't get the boot. But, as long as Meggan votes Wolverine we should be all right. I hope."

Rogue votes Husk. Rogue's reason: "Same reason as before.."

Shadowcat votes Husk. Shadowcat's reason: "There is no way I am voting off Wolverine! So, Husk is the one and final choice."****

**  
**"Okay everyone, I'm going to tally the votes again," Jack said. "First vote, Husk. Second vote, Wolverine. Third vote, Wolverine. Fourth vote, Husk."

"Okay, this is the final decision to see who leaves," Jack said. "The next one voted off is, Husk."

"What?" Husk said allowed. "That's me! I can't, can't believe it." Husk said as she walked over with her torch that was already out from the rain.

"Sorry Husk. Just place it in the pile next to the other torches," Jack said.

"So, I guess it is my time to go. Oh well," Husk said. Husk walked off.

"Okay everyone, return to your camp and enjoy the rest of the day," Jack said. The Pagong Tribe stood up and walked away. Husk was voted off. One more mutant voted off and the two tribes merge into one!

  
**Okay, this is something new I'm going to do. I forgot to do this since the beginning, so please don't get annoyed that I'm just starting this now!**

****Husk's Final Words**

"No hard feelings, really. I just thought Wolverine was going to leave. I didn't expect this at all. I know Meggan and M didn't vote me off. So, the rest of the tribe must of voted me off. M and I were right; they're going to pick on the younger set. Soon M will probably leave, then Meggan. Hopefully, they'll stay in longer unlike me."****

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"M, I've been meaning to talk to you. Without Husk, our alliance isn't as strong," Meggan said.

"Yeah, I know. So, what are you trying to get at?"

"Well, don't you think we should win this thing fairly? Rather than cheaply with an alliance?"

"No. Without the alliance we'll get voted off for sure. Besides, if we win Immunity, we will stay until Rattana. Once we get to Rattana, we'll recruit Tagi members," M said.

"You're right. Lets just definitely try to win the Immunity," Meggan said.

"Now you got it!"

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	7. Survivor: X-Men days 19-21

`**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 19-21**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

The Pagong Tribe has the mutants Angel, Gambit, Husk, Jubilee, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Siryn, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. And, The Tagi Tribe consists of Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Phoenix, Moonstar, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Psylocke, and Storm. Let the game begin!

**Note For Lack Of Updating Survivor: X-Men**: Everyone, I am so sorry I haven't been continuing this as much as I wanted. It is because of so much school work that I haven't had the time, sorry!

**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 19**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Girl Talk: 10:32 A.M.**

"I can't believe that in 3 more days Rattana is formed. It should be interesting to see how we react with others after us being on this Island for so long," Moonstar said.

"What do you mean? We all know who they are."

"Yeah, Polaris is right," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, but all of our personalities started to change since we were on this Island together. Who knows how the others are now that they are going through this Island life along with us?"

"I see what you are saying, Dani," Storm agreed.

"And Rattana is forming soon. Scott won't be able to join us! Why did he leave?" Phoenix said to herself. Both Moonstar and Polaris started to think on how the gave Cyclops votes off.

"What? I can't believe it!" Phoenix said as she read Moonstar's, Polaris', and Storm's mind. "You two! Dani and Lorna! You voted him off! How could you?" Phoenix ran off. Storm followed her. Moonstar and Polaris just stood there feeling sorry for Phoenix.

"Do you think what we did was wrong?" Moonstar asked.

"Well, we really didn't want him on the Island anymore. I feel sorry for Jean. But if we have to put up with this much longer, I think we should consider voting her off," Polaris said. Moonstar nodded.

"So, there is another person in this alliance that you didn't tell me about!" Iceman came walking up from behind.

"What? Bobby!"

"Bobby, it is not like what like it seems," Moonstar said.

"I'm sure. So, what were you two planning to do? Never tell me about this? Catch me by surprise by giving me votes? Well you can just forget it!" Iceman said. Both Moonstar and Polaris were shock on his outbreak.

"I'm leaving right now. Our alliance is over Polaris!"

"What alliance? Bobby, you have an alliance with somebody else?" Colossus said walking up to Iceman, Moonstar, and Polaris. "When were you going to tell me about this? How long have you had this alliance, and with who?"

"What Bobby, another alliance? How can you yell at me and Moonstar when you had an alliance with Colossus?"

"Well Lorna, it ticks me off. Colossus we are out of here, I'm out of her alliance!"

"Not so fast Bobby. How can I trust you not to vote me off when you had two alliances?" Colossus said.

"I'll explain. Lets go Colossus," Iceman and Colossus walked off. Polaris started to make a fist.

"So Lorna, are we still going to vote off Jean?"

"No Dani, we are going to vote off Iceman!"

****Scene: The Pagong Island: M and Meggan talking to Rogue: 11:09 A.M.**

"So Rogue, how are you and Gambit getting along?" M asked.

"Fine, I guess. Why do you care?" Rogue asked.

"Well, is there any type of Survivor strategy with voting people off you have?" Meggan asked.

"What? Are you accusing me of having an alliance with Remy?"

"No Rogue, not at all," M lied.

"I know you're lying, Monet. Sometimes Remy and I do agree on voting people off, but that is either because of personal reasons or those castaways are really ticking us off!"

"So, I guess Husk both ticked you and Remy off, huh?"

"What? I didn't even discuss with Gambit about voting somebody off. We only discussed about voting somebody off twice, or maybe even three times."

"Oh, I see. Well, you know how Shadowcat and I are good friends Rogue. She was telling me that Wolverine wants you gone. And if Wolverine didn't want you gone, she wouldn't vote you off next Tribal Council," Meggan said.

"What? So what are you trying to do? Trick me into joining an alliance?" Rogue said as she flew above them a bit. "I'm not that dumb gals. Just cause Husk is gone doesn't mean you have to get me to join an alliance. Bye bye." Rogue flew off. M and Meggan stood there not knowing what to do next.

"I tried to warn you, M. Rogue wouldn't fall for it. Lets just get Shadowcat," Meggan said.

"Shadowcat wouldn't. As long as Wolverine is on she won't. If we can get Wolverine to leave, we can convince Kitty that she will be lost without him. Then, we can get her in our alliance. For now, I think Rogue is going to give one of us votes. So,we must be sure to win Immunity," M said. Meggan nodded and they both walked off.

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Moonstar says her thoughts: 12:45 P.M.**

**Scene focusses on Moonstar sharing her thoughts

"Right now, there is way too much chaos on the Island. Jean's against me and Polaris, probably trying to get Storm to join an alliance. Iceman figured out our secret, and Polaris found out that he and Colossus had an alliance. Colossus and Iceman's alliance seems to be holding up, though. So, I have no idea what to do. I hope that I'm not the next choice off, that's all I can say."

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Moonstar meeting up Polaris, Iceman, and Colossus: 12:56 P.M.**

"Hey Dani, what did you call us here for?" Iceman asked as he and Colossus walked up to Moonstar.

"Just hang on a second," Moonstar said. Pretty soon Polaris came over. Iceman and Colossus got a look of disgust on their faces.

"Hey Moonstar! Wait a minute, what are they doing over here?"

"Listen up everyone. I was thinking, we all basically kept alliances behind each other's back. And, we all had the exact same idea," Moonstar said.

"Get to the point!"

"The point is is, well, why don't us four form an alliance. We all know that two is too small for an alliance, with us four together, even if we lose the Immunity Challenge we will all be safe," Moonstar said. Colossus nodded, but Polaris and Iceman were still upset.

"Dani is right. This is a chance in a life time, why would we want to ruin it by acting like children?" Colossus said.

"Fine, I guess it is all right. But Bobby, let me warn you, when we get to the final 5 or 4 this alliance is between you and me is over! For now, an alliance. Lets go Dani," Polaris said.

"I agree Lorna. Peter, lets head back to camp," Iceman and Colossus walked off.

"Well Dani, you coming?" Polaris asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Moonstar said. Her plan didn't work out the way she wanted it to.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: The Tagi Visit: 3:52 A.M.**

"Hey everyone, I think I see Beast coming up!" Gambit yelled. Everyone ran up towards the shore to see who was coming up.

"Hello!" Beast yelled as he came up on the raft. Moonstar came up from behind him sitting on the raft with some fish.

"Hey, I figured that all of you would like some fish!" Moonstar said. The Pagong Tribe helped Beast and Moonstar to shore. Pretty soon, they were all seated at the camp.

"Hey, I got something to talk to you all about. Beast, I know I can trust you to tell you this," Moonstar said. "I am caught in a whole entire mess with this big almighty alliance!" Moonstar said putting some hand motion into it. "And, I really don't want to be in it. The castaways in the alliance were getting all in a big fight because of some type of betrayal stuff going on. I tried to patch things up by joining them in one. But, I didn't want me to have to be in the alliance." Moonstar sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well Dani, I think you should just tell them all that you don't want to be in the alliance," Beast gave Moonstar some advice.

"Well, if I do they'll all vote me off," Moonstar said.

"But if you last until Rattana, we will make sure that you stay on," Rogue said.

"Yeah, but if Tagi doesn't win the Immunity, then I'm going to get voted off," Moonstar said. "As long is I go with Beast's idea."

"Then just try your best to win, and don't tell them until Rattana is formed," Wolverine said.

"Yeah, but I want to go into Rattana playing this game the right way. Not by cheating with alliances. Such a dumb way to win!" Moonstar said.

M didn't like that remark, so she contacted Meggan telepathically, "She thinks alliance are dumb? And yet she got herself caught up in one? We'll recruit her, and if she doesn't join our alliance we will vote her off."

Meggan nodded. Beast stood up and said, "Well, Dani and I should head back to camp. Lets go. Bye everyone," Beast said.

"Okay, thank you for the fish Moonstar!" Shadowcat said. Beast and Moonstar sat on their raft and they rode off. Everyone got re-seated and a conversation immediately started.

"I thought Beast would've been voted off by now," Gambit said.

"I know. I'm surprised the old bean lasted this long," Wolverine said.

"Yeah, I know. He seemed pretty quiet to himself. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah Kitty, I see what you're saying. Maybe that's what's keep him on," Shadowcat said. Everyone nodded and they started to cook the fish that Moonstar caught for them. It was going to be a great meal.

  
**Day 20**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Too much rain again: 3:12 P.M.**

"We have been having way too much rain! This morning wasn't so bad...but this is ridiculous!" Iceman yelled. Polaris nodded, and pretty soon the rest of the Tribe did.

  
**Day 21**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Immunity Discussion: 9:55 A.M.**

"Last Immunity Challenge was wild!" Moonstar said.

"Yes, it was," Phoenix said.

"I haven't battled like that in a long time," Storm agreed.

"Yeah, and last night's rain was just indescribable," Beast said.

"I'm hungry, Dani, will you catch some fish?" Polaris asked.

"Sorry, but I am so tired," Moonstar said. Phoenix walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know."

Phoenix touched Moonstar's forehead. "Oh my God, you're hot."

"Well naturally, this is a hot Island," Iceman said.

"No I mean hot, I think she might have a fever," Phoenix said pulling her hand away. "Just get some rest."

"That's a good idea. I bet I find some fruit and remedies on this Island. I could probably make a type of cure for your fever Moonstar. Let me go and start gathering fruit now," Beast walked off.

"Well Dani, you were able to catch fish for The Pagong Tribe, why not us?" Polaris asked.

"Why don't you just catch some yourself, Lorna? Lay off of her!" Phoenix yelled. She then stood up and she started to cry. She ran away from the camp and everyone just stood there.

"Jean has been acting very strange since Cyclops left," Storm commented. Everyone nodded and Moonstar fell asleep.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: M and Meggan's Alliance: 3:42 P.M.**

"We are going to have the Immunity Challenge in like, 2 hours. So, who is it going to be?"

"Probably Rogue, isn't that what you thought before M?" Meggan asked.

"Yeah, but if we can get Wolverine off," M said.

"Oh no, don't go there. I couldn't last time," Meggan thought.

"Meggan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Meggan said before M got the idea to read her mind. "Fine, we will go with Wolverine! Lets head for the challenge!"

****Scene: The Tagi Island: The Immunity Challenge: 5:02 P.M.**

"Everyone, after this Challenge, a Tribal Council will be at steak! And, after that, Rattana will form tomorrow morning. This is a big moment in Survivor: X-Men history," Jack Profst said. Everyone nodded.

"So, lets get things started! We have tested you in a land relay race, this time it will be a swimming relay race! One Tagi member will sit out. Now, 4 from each Tribe will do the Relay Race. The fifth one from each tribe must be tagged by the last one doing the swim relay. The fifth one will sprint towards that tiny mountain. The fifth castaway will have to climb up it, and then tag the last castaway who will run down the path, back to the ocean where the challenge ends! Tagi, who will be sitting out?

"Moonstar," everyone said. After all, Moonstar was sick.

"Okay then, lets get started," Jack said. Pretty soon, everyone was in their positions waiting to start the challenge.

"Before we continue, you don't have to swim or climb correctly. Another words, mutant powers are allowed! Okay everyone, ready, set, go!" Jack yelled. Meggan started to swim towards M, but Iceman used his mutant power to make an ice bridge. He rode his ice bridge all the way to Phoenix. He tagged Phoenix, and Phoenix used her telekinetic powers to move her faster in the water. Meggan tagged M, and M did the exact same as Phoenix.

"Hurry up!" Jack yelled. At the same time, Phoenix and M both tagged their partners. Polaris and Shadowcat both starting swimming towards Storm and Rogue. Polaris tagged Storm, and Storm started to fly over the water. Shadowcat tagged Rogue and she flew above the water just like Storm. Wolverine and Beast both waiting by the shore. Rogue tagged Wolverine and Wolverine sprinted towards the tiny mountain. He drew his claws and he started to climb up the mountain. Storm tagged Beast and Beast started to climb the mountain fast then the blink of an eye. Beast tagged Colossus and Colossus started to run down the hill.

"Hurry up Wolverine!" Gambit yelled from above. Wolverine tagged Gambit and Gambit ran down the hill passing Colossus. Colossus caught up and tripped Gambit. Gambit rolled down the hill as Colossus almost crossed the finish line by the ocean. Gambit was coming up very close to beating Colossus, and he did. Gambit won, Pagong won, Tagi lost!

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Tribal Council: 5:34 P.M.**

"Well everyone, you are here again at a Tribal Council. I bet you all can't believe it! Well, Gambit won even though Colossus tripped him. But, that doesn't matter! Anyway, Beast, you are up with your vote!" Jack said. Beast hopped over tooth podium, he was ready to vote.

****The Voter's Choices**

Beast votes Iceman. Beast's reason: "Forgive me, Bobby."

Colossus votes Phoenix. Colossus' reason: "This was the alliance's decision, because of her moaning. Even though that she is very helpful, oh well."

Iceman votes Phoenix. Iceman's reason: "The alliance, the alliance."

Moonstar votes Colossus. Moonstar's reason: "Jean has been too nice to me about me being sick. I can't vote her off."

Phoenix votes Polaris. Phoenix's reason: "Well, I don't know where else to go. I was thinking of Moonstar at first, being that she is sick and she gave Scott votes. But I must not let that bother me anymore. And since Moonstar is sick, it is not fair that she should leave. She will be better soon. So, Polaris is getting my vote."

Polaris votes Phoenix. Polaris' reason: (no comment made)

Storm votes Colossus. Storm's reason: "Sorry Peter."

  
"Okay everyone, the votes are in," Jack said. "I'll read the votes. First vote, Iceman. Second vote, Phoenix. Third vote, Phoenix. Fourth vote, Colossus. Fifth vote, Polaris. Sixth vote, Phoenix. Seventh vote, Colossus. Sorry Jean, but it is your time to go."

"Okay. That's what Tagi wanted, that's what they'll get," Phoenix walked up to Jack with her torch.

"Jean, the tribe has spoken," Jack put out her torch. "It is time for you to go." Jean walked away and Jack looked at the entire tribe.

"Everyone, tomorrow morning, Rattana is formed. Look around you. Everyone around you will be going to Rattana. Well now, you can head back to camp. Have a good evening," Jack said. The Tribe stood up and left, Moonstar didn't want to believe that Phoenix left.

  
  
**Okay, this is something new I'm going to do. I forgot to do this since the beginning, so please don't get annoyed that I'm just starting this now!**

****Phoenix's Final Words**

"I am not upset at all. I saw it coming, from all their minds. I knew they were getting annoyed with the way I reacted about Scott leaving. But now I am kind of happy, because I can be reunited with Scott after this Island life. Thanks for the experience!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

**NONE! JUST A MYSTERY TO LEAVE YOU HANGIN'!**

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	8. Survivor: X-Men days 22-24

`**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 22-24**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, there were two tribes which had 10 castaways each. When it came down to six castaways on each tribe, the two tribes merged into one known as, Rattana. Now The Rattana Tribe consists of...

Gambit, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Moonstar, Polaris, and Storm. Let the game continue!

**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 22**

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Talking before the Pagong's arrival: 9:01 A.M.**

"This is going to be so weird when these new castaways arrive," Moonstar said. Polaris snickered at her and walk a few feet away from her.

"What's with her?" Moonstar whispered to Iceman. Iceman walked away to and join Polaris. Moonstar walked over to Beast who was just sitting down by the shore.

"Hank, what is wrong with them?" Moonstar asked.

"I have no idea," Beast answered back. Everyone sat by the shore waiting for the Pagong's arrival. Pretty soon their would be no Pagong, and no Tagi. Just Rattana.

****Scene: The Pagong Island: Getting ready to take off: 9:03 A.M.**

"Okay everyone, we got everything we need," Shadowcat said. Everyone sat down on the raft that was waiting to be to pushed off further into the ocean.

"Well, we are leaving our Island behind. We are now about to get new neighbors and a different Island," Meggan said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, lets just start our way over there. We can always come back here. Our Islands ain't that far away," Gambit said.

"Yeah, I guess. But why do we have to row over? Lets just use our powers to bring us over!" M said.

"Yeah, but we don't feel like Survivors as much if we use our power. So, lets go," Shadowcat said. Everyone pushed off into the ocean and they started to row towards The Tagi Island.

"Well, we know everyone on The Tagi Tribe. We just don't know how much they've changed," Gambit said.

"Yeah, we all changed. They probably made alliances behind our backs," Rogue said. "I heard the Cyclops was about to boss on Jean. I couldn't believe it, but when Moonstar told me I was shocked!"

"Aren't they both off?" Meggan asked.

"No, I don't think so. Unless if Jean got voted off last night? But I doubt that," Rogue said.

"Yeah. I mean, who would vote her off?" Wolverine said. Shadowcat looked over at him and Wolverine looked away as if he never saw her look at him.

"Well, we are almost there. I see Moonstar who looks like she's in a good mood. The others don't look too thrilled," Shadowcat said.

"Yeah. Wait, I don't see Jean," Meggan said.

"Oh well. Lets just deal with who we have to deal with now," M stated. Meggan looked over at her with a puzzled expression on her face. When The Pagong Tribe got close enough to the shore, Moonstar started swimming out to them.

"Hey everyone!" Moonstar said.

"Hey Dani. What's wrong with the rest of your tribe?"

"I have no idea. But Polaris and Iceman seem to be very angry at me. And Colossus isn't talking to me as much," Moonstar said.

"I think they're avoiding me. Oh well, now that I'm out of their alliance, I feel great! No more alliances for me!" Moonstar said as she helped The Pagong Tribe row into shore. M contacted Meggan telepathically, "She isn't in an alliance. Forget about Shadowcat, we'll get Moonstar in."

Meggan nodded. A new alliance might be formed, do you think Moonstar will join? Read on and get your answer!

****Scene: The Tagi Island: Two Tribes Combine Into One: 9:10 A.M.**

"Hello everyone," Storm said as The Pagong Tribe rowed onto shore. Jack Profst came over on his canoe and smiled as he looked at the castaways.

"Okay everyone. You are now no longer known as Pagong and Tagi. You are now Rattana! All of you that made it this far, congratulations," Jack said. "Well, now we are going to do something new. There will be Reward Challenges and Immunity Challenges. Reward Challenges are the challenges that everyone participates in that want to win some food, or tools, or drinks. Whatever. Well, now get to know your new neighbors more and your new Island...for those of you who are new to it. Well, good luck!" Jack walked over to his canoe and he rowed off. After some hugs and "good to see you again's", The Rattana Tribe was finally complete.

"So Moonstar, are you don't want to join an alliance?" Meggan asked as she, M, and Moonstar walked away from the rest of their tribe.

"Yeah. No more for me."

"But what if another alliance threatened to vote you off, if you didn't join?" M asked.

"What?" Moonstar said stepping back. "Look, I'm just here to have fun and enjoy the game. I don't want to play dirty and use other people to help me gain victory. You two can play it your way, and I can play it my way."

"Dani? Are you accusing us of having an alliance?"

"I know you have one Meggan. Well, I'm going to hang out with the rest of my tribe. 3 people already hate me, maybe I'm next if I don't win Immunity. Whatever, I'm just going to enjoy these days as a Rattana," Moonstar said as she walked off. M and Meggan were frustrated, and walking up from behind them was The Tagi Alliance.

"So, you were trying to recruit Moonstar?" Polaris asked walking up to Meggan and M.

"Don't waste your time. She's not loyal. She says she's part of one, but then she feels too bad to vote the castaway off," Iceman said. Colossus stepped forward and nodded.

"What do you mean, recruit?" Meggan said trying to cover up.

"Listen you two, we know you have an alliance. Well, us 3, Colossus, me, and Iceman have one two. Believe it or not, Iceman went from me to Cyclops and Colossus. It has been a lot. We are smart survivors. And, if you are smart too, you'll consider taking our offer."

"What offer, Polaris?" M asked.

"An offer to join The Tagi Alliance," Colossus said boldly. M and Meggan looked at one another and smiled. They glanced back over at the 3 stooges and stepped forward.

"We're in!"

****Scene: The Rattana (Tagi) Island: Castaways talking: 10:11 A.M.**

"So Beast, how have you been making out?"

"Just fine Gambit. I enjoy this Island life very much," Beast said. Gambit nodded as he threw the remains of a fish he has been eating behind him.

"Are you so sure you want to litter? We like to keep our Island clean," Beast said.

"We? Who's we? You mean Tagi? Well, it ain't your Island anymore. And it ain't The Tagi Island. It is now Rattana," Gambit stood up and started to walk off. He turned around and faced Beast, "Its my Island to, now."

Beast shook his head as Gambit walked off. Storm flew over and was laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Look!" Storm laughed. Shadowcat was running from Wolverine with some of his luggage. Wolverine was chasing her trying to get it back. They ran past Beast and Storm and they continued to yell at one another.

"First morning as Rattana and they're already going at it!" Storm laughed. Beast just smiled.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tagi-Pagong Alliance Meeting: 1:05 P.M.**

"Okay, listen up. It might be the first day, but I still feel that we have to discuss this," Polaris said as she and the rest of the alliance sat around by the beach.

"Yeah, me too. Who's going to get the boot?" M asked.

"I'm thinking Beast. He's been too quiet," Iceman said.

"Wait a minute," Meggan stopped the discussion. "Why are we talking about this now? It is only the first day. Lets wait for a while and see what happens. Then, we'll know who we want to nail."

"Yeah, but we mine as well get an idea," Colossus said.

"Colossus is right, Meggan. Now Iceman said Beast? I'm thinking Rogue," M said.

"Or Shadowcat," Polaris suggested. Colossus didn't like that suggestion though.

"How about Wolverine?" Colossus said. "He's competition all right, we mine as well get him off."

"Yeah but, me, Husk, and Meggan already tried that," M said.

"Wait a minute. Husk was in your alliance? And where is she? You never let alliance members get voted off," Polaris said.

"Well, we did," Colossus said as he remember when he was part of Cyclops' alliance.

"Okay fine. I'm going with Wolverine like Colossus. You all agree?" Polaris asked.

Everyone nodded. But Meggan said, "Okay. I guess."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Polaris and Iceman talking about Moonstar: 4:37 P.M.**

"Look at her out there catching fish!" Polaris said.

"That's the only thing that is keeping her on. I think she's trying to get attention," Iceman said.

"How do you mean?" Polaris asked.

"Well, she's sick. I think she wants everyone to notice that she's catching fish with a fever," Iceman pointed out. Polaris nodded.

"Too bad Husk wasn't on our tribe. She would've been better then Moonstar."

"Too bad we didn't get M. She seems to be a leader, but Meggan doesn't at all," Iceman said.

"Yeah, I guess. Lets go and wait for Moonstar to bring back dinner," Polaris said as she and Iceman headed back to camp.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Storm discussing the evil about alliances: 4:55 P.M.**

**Scene focusses on Storm sharing her thoughts

"Alliances are a very cheap way of winning the game. I knew there was an alliance in my former Tagi Tribe. And going into Rattana, I knew the Pagong Tribe had an alliance. I find it amazing that the Pagong Alliance lost 2 of their members. I don't know what is going on now with the alliances, but I just hope either one of them don't choose me. They already have gone after a close friend of mine. And for some reason, I'm thinking I'm next. So, my only hope is to win Immunity."

**  
Day 23**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Reward Challenge: 12:15 P.M.**

"Hello everyone. Congratulations on making it this far into the game. You are now each part of Rattana," Jack yelled. Everyone clapped and cheered. "And not only that, Reward Challenges have been added. Today's Reward Challenge is a good fresh pizza pie! And, a former Survivor Castaway is here to host the Reward Challenge. Give it up for one of the former Survivor and Rattana castaways, Gretchen Cordy!"

"Hi everybody!" Gretchen said as she appeared on the scene. "It is great to be back on this Island. But, I don't have time to start talking about old memories. So, lets get The Reward Challenge started!" Gretchen walked over to the shore and guided everybody with her.

"There are 12 rafts in the ocean. Each of them are for all of you. Now all of you will swim out to the rafts and gets seated on them. You will row on your rafts following all the arrows written on the cliffs and trees. When you reach a certain area, you are to jump off your raft and swim across the finish line. Oh yeah, before I forget to tell you. If you fall off the raft you are disqualified, and no mutant power," Gretchen explained. "Everyone get by the shore."

"Okay Jack, I realized before an Immunity Challenge, you forget to say something. So I'm going to fill you in on it," Gretchen said. "Survivor's ready? Go!"

All 12 castaways started to swim out into the ocean heading for their rafts. In the lead was Moonstar with the rest of the Tribe following her in almost a complete straight line. Moonstar reached her raft and hopped on. She picked up the two pattles and she started to row. She rowed towards a cliff and she saw a big red arrow telling her to turn left and go further. So, she did. Following close up behind her were Iceman and Polaris.

"Give it up Moonstar! We're going to win," Polaris yelled rowing faster.

"Not if I can help it!" Moonstar yelled back. Iceman starting to row right next to Moonstar, but she pattled ahead. They came across another arrow on a cliff that told them just to go straight. They all did. Further behind them all, Colossus and Beast fell off their rafts. Wolverine was laughing as he watched them fall off, but pretty soon, he was next.

"Go Kitty!" Wolverine yelled as he swam back to shore. Shadowcat pattled forward passing Storm, M, and Meggan. She arrived by Rogue and Gambit who were right behind Polaris, Iceman, and Moonstar.

"Here's the last arrow!" Gretchen yelled as she ran by the shore with the tribe pattling on the ocean. Moonstar turned right with the rest of the tribe following her. Pretty soon, they came across the arrow that told them to jump off their rafts. Polaris jumped off first and she started to swim forward leading the way. But Moonstar was quick and she swam ahead. Shadowcat can rowing by and she jumped off her raft right before Rogue and Gambit jumped off theirs.

"I'm too tired," Moonstar thought. Shadowcat soon passed Polaris and Iceman and she was heading for Moonstar. But before Shadowcat got far enough, Moonstar crossed the finish line. She took long breaths while everyone congratulated her on her reward.

"Okay Moonstar, you won! And you get a whole entire pizza pie. Not only that, but you have the opportunity to invite someone along with you! Who will it be?" Gretchen asked.

"Kitty. She put up a really good fight. She almost won. So I think she deserves it," Moonstar said. Shadowcat walked up to Moonstar and hugged her.

"Okay then. All of you can head back to camp. And Dani and Kitty, enjoy your pizza!" Jack walked off. Gretchen brought the pizza over and placed it on a table with three chairs. Gretchen, Moonstar, and Shadowcat got seated and Moonstar immediately opened her pizza.

"Well, you got a whole pizza pie to share, and I got two extra slices for me. So, how does it feel to win?" Gretchen asked as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"Great! Oh this pizza is delicious," Moonstar said as she swalloed her slice almost completely whole. Shadowcat wasn't taking her time either.

"I lost so much weight," Shadowcat said.

"So did a lot of people when I was on Survivor," Gretchen said.

"When did you get voted off?" Moonstar asked taking another bite out of her pizza.

"The first Tribal Council of Rattana. The reason being is that I was a leader, so that made me a threat to The Tagi Tribe. I was a Pagong member," Gretchen explained. Moonstar nodded as she gulped down another piece of pizza.

**Scene now focusses on the rest of The Rattana Tribe eating rice

"I can't believe they're eating pizza, while we get stuck with rice," Meggan moaned.

"I know what you mean. This just ain't right," Gambit said.

"I'm so hungry and tired! They should've at least of given us a slice!" Meggan complained. "And besides, Moonstar's probably the best swimmer. So that event was fixed for her!"

"I wouldn't say fixed," Wolverine said.

"Yeah, but I can't believe it," Meggan moaned some more.

"Just shut up!" Polaris thought. "Man, my attitude has gotten awful since I've been on this Island. I used to be so nice..."

"Lets just be happy we got rice to eat. Gretchen was telling me that she had to eat rats on the Survivor she was on," Colossus said.

"Ew!" Meggan yelled fixing her hair. Everyone was getting a little tired of Meggan's voice. Even her alliance was.

  
**Day 24**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Shadowcat and Moonstar talking about Gretchen's visit: 10:36 A.M.**

"Gretchen is really nice," Moonstar said.

"Yeah, two bad she couldn't be in our tribe," Shadowcat said.

"I know. And that pizza tasted like the best thing I have ever had! It tasted like it was taken right out of the oven," Moonstar said. "Sometimes I can still taste it."

"I know what you mean!" Shadowcat laughed. "I can't believe all the work we did for food at the Reward Challenge. By the way, I want to thank you again for inviting me."

"No problem. I thought it was only right. You almost won!"

"Yeah, thanks Dani."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Polaris, Iceman, and Colossus talking: 12:01 P.M.**

"Hey, I was thinking about how annoying Meggan is. I think we should vote her off," Polaris said.

"What? But we will only have 4 people then!" Colossus stated.

"So what, she's just annoying. 4 is plenty anyway. Besides if more votes go towards Wolverine, it will work out fine. Either Wolverine goes or Meggan. Hopefully the rest of the Tribe will vote Moonstar off. But Meggan is getting on my nerves!"

"Lorna is right Peter. But we can't tell M. We'll make them think we are still voting for Wolverine, when Meggan's really going. Okay?" Iceman said.

"Fine, I guess. If we lose though because of only 4 members," Colossus started to say. "Never mind. We can only have descent people in an alliance. So, Meggan is going."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Rogue and Storm flying: 2:48 P.M.**

"So Storm, did you hear about an alliance information?" Rogue asked as she did a flip in the air.

"No, not really. All I know is that they're an evil way to win," Storm said.

"I know. We should be having an Immunity Challenge in a few hours, right?"

"I don't know. Hey, isn't that Gambit down there?" Storm asked pointing to the beach.

"Yeah, he's waving. Looks like he wants our attention!" Rogue and Storm flew down to the beach and saw Gambit.

"Hey, there you two are! We are going to eat now. Because after we are done eating,we have an Immunity Challenge! Lets go!" Gambit said.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge: 3:32 P.M.**

"Welcome back everyone. At The Reward Challenge, Gretchen Cordy was with us. Well, this time you have to deal with me again!" Jack said. "Now listen up, this Tribal Council is a test of speed when climbing up that huge cliff."

"Wait, that cliff?" Storm said pointing to the highest cliff on the Island.

"Yes. Who ever doesn't want to participate doesn't have to. Okay, you are all in competition with each other. Who ever makes it to the top of the cliff first wins the Immunity and can not get voted off tonight by anyone. But, the castaway who wins the Immunity can still vote. By the way, no mutant power in this one. To make it fair, you all have to wear mutant power prevention collars," Jack said. In the next 5 minutes, everyone had a collar on and they were all standing by the very high cliff.

"From what Gretchen taught me to say, Survivor's ready? Go!" Jack yelled. With that Rogue started to make her way up the cliff ahead of everybody. Following up right behind her were Beast and Colossus. Everyone was climbing up at a nice pace, but Rogue, Colossus, and Beast were way ahead.

"I have to win!" Beast yelled reaching for the next piece of the cliff he could use to climb up. Meggan started to make her way up the cliff at a faster pace, but Colossus, Rogue, and Beast were way too far ahead. Colossus started to slow down. He tried to convert to steal but it was no use. Rogue and Beast were the only ones in competition with one another. But little did they know that Wolverine was coming up from behind digging his claws into the rock.

"Sorry darlins, but my claws ain't my power!" Wolverine yelled as he past all of his castaways. Rogue and Beast started to climb faster as Wolverine got cockier. But right when Wolverine was about to reach the top, Rogue jumped up and stood proudly. Jack walked on the path that led to the cliff and he handed Rogue The Immunity Necklace. He shook her hand in smiled.

"Great work Rogue! Later, a Tribal Council!" Jack said. "See you then!"

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 5:19 P.M.**

"Well, I know you all are very hungry. But, one castaway will not be able to eat after this Council. As always, one member from your Tribe will be voted off. Rogue won the Immunity, no one can touch her during this Council. Congratulations on making it this far, and whoever gets voted off gets voted off. That's the best way to put it. So, lets start the voting! Gambit, your up!" Jack said. Gambit walked over to the podium and he placed down his vote.

****The Voter's Choices**

Gambit votes Meggan. Gambit's reason: "That girl will never stop complaining."

M votes Wolverine. M's reason: "The Tagi-Pagong Alliance's choice is Wolverine. That's all I can say."

Meggan votes Wolverine. Meggan's reason: "The vote has been placed."

Rogue votes Polaris. Rogue's reason: "Polaris' attitude has changed tremendously. So, I'm voting her off so she can get her once sweet self back."

Shadowcat votes M. Shadowcat's reason: "No reason."

Wolverine votes Gambit. Wolverine's reason: "What else can I say?"

Beast votes Polaris. Beast's reason: (no comment)

Colossus votes Meggan. Colossus' reason: "Polaris doesn't like her whining. That's all."

Iceman votes Meggan. Iceman's reason: "Sorry Meggan."

Moonstar votes Polaris. Moonstar's reason: "I thought she was my friend. Guess I was wrong."

Polaris votes Meggan. Polaris' reason: "She bugs me. She won't shut up!"

Storm votes Colossus. Storm's reason: (no comment)

  
"Okay everyone, once the votes are tallied the castaway is asked to leave the Island immediately. I'll read the votes," Jack said. He took out the first vote and read, "first vote, Meggan. Second vote, Wolverine. Third vote, Wolverine. Fourth vote, Polaris. Fifth vote, M. Sixth vote, Gambit. Seventh vote, Polaris. Eighth vote, Meggan. Ninth vote, Meggan. Tenth vote, Polaris. Eleventh vote, Meggan. Twelfth vote, Colossus." 

"Oh my God," Meggan said as she brought her torch over to Jack. "I can't believe it, I just can't!" A few tears came down Meggan's face.

"I'm sorry Meggan, The Tribe has spoken!" Jack put out her fire. Meggan's outside appearance changed uglier. Meggan walked away and M looked over at her alliance in shock.

"First castaway voted off of the new Tribe. You may now all head back to camp," Jack said. "Until next time."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"I thought I could trust you, and yet you vote off Meggan!" M yelled.

"Yeah, so what? If you aren't careful you're next!" Iceman said.

"I have had 3 member of my alliance taken away from me! You know how annoying this is?" M yelled.

"Well, Meggan was annoying. Just stick with us, please M!" Polaris pleaded.

"Come on M. Don't leave, we already had Moonstar leave. Don't leave on us too."****

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	9. Survivor: X-Men days 25-27

`**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 25-27**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, there were two tribes which had 10 castaways each. When it came down to six castaways on each tribe, the two tribes merged into one known as, Rattana. Now The Rattana Tribe consists of...

Gambit, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Moonstar, Polaris, and Storm. Let the game continue!

**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 25**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: M taking a walk: 9:01 A.M.**

"I can't believe Meggan is gone. With the amount of votes she got, somebody from our tribe must've voted against her. Because I know Shadowcat and Wolverine wouldn't of, and I don't think Rogue and Gambit would give her votes," M said as she walked along the shore. "I can't believe it."

"Hey, M! Wait up!" Polaris yelled as she ran up to M with Iceman and Colossus following her.

"I didn't see you in our hut when I woke up," Polaris said.

"I thought I could trust you, and yet you vote off Meggan!" M yelled.

"Yeah, so what? If you aren't careful you're next!" Iceman said.

"I have had 3 member of my alliance taken away from me! You know how annoying this is?" M yelled.

"Well, Meggan was annoying. Just stick with us, please M!" Polaris pleaded.

"Come on M. Don't leave, we already had Moonstar leave our alliance. Don't leave us too."

"Well, right now I don't know what to think. If I should stay in your alliance, or leave. I know if I leave, I'll probably be your next target. So I guess I'm still in," M said.

"Good. Now lets go get back to camp before the others get suspicious."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Shadowcat and Rogue becoming better friends: 9:48 A.M.**

"I don't want to believe it, but one Pagong member was already lost," Rogue said.

"I know. And why did Meggan have to leave? We were pretty close friends," Shadowcat said.

"Yeah, me too. I can't stand this! Once I become a friend with somebody, that castaway gets voted off. It happened with Siryn, it happened with Meggan. I'm surprised you're still talking to me. Don't ya feel scared that you might be next?"

"Oh God Rogue, don't start talking like that! It's just a coincidence, that's all! Trust me, if you and I become friends I will not get voted off. I'm just scared Logan will," Shadowcat sighed.

"Yeah, he did get a few votes last night," Rogue said.

"Ah, Kitty!" Gambit yelled running up to her not seeing Rogue. "Here are some of Rogue's clothes, hide 'em! I figured if you and Wolverine can get away with it, maybe I can with Rogue. Hide her clothes!"

"What Remy?"

"Cher?" Gambit turned around in shock. His body temperature went up. "Cher, I didn't see you there!"

"Uh-huh. You were going to play the same game on me Wolverine did with Kitty. Well, maybe I should give you something," Rogue lifted up her fist.

"Ah!" Gambit took the clothes back from Shadowcat and he ran away. Rogue started laughing hysterically.

"I wasn't really going to hit him!" Rogue laughed. Shadowcat did too, a new friendship emerged.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Moonstar and Storm going out to catch some fish: 11:31 A.M.**

"Okay, Storm, the secret to catching fish is not to alert them," Moonstar said as she and Storm went deeper into the ocean.

"Okay, put on your snorkel and grasped your spear tightly," Moonstar instructed. Storm did just that.

"Thank you for teaching me how to fish, Dani. Because if you get sick again, someone else we'll have to take over," Storm said.

"Yeah," Moonstar said. Then she thought, "or if I get voted off by the alliance."

"What, Dani?"

"What? Did I say something?"

"No, but you mumbled something," Storm said.

"It was nothing. Just a little shocked about Meggan getting voted off," Moonstar said.

"I suppose. Lets get back to fishing," Storm suggested. Moonstar nodded.

"Okay, watch me!" Moonstar dove under and she found a sting ray. She put her spear through the fish but she dropped it on her way up to the surface. "Oh well, I missed it."

"Let me try!" Storm said. She dove into the ocean. When she came up, she had a sting ray, a bass, and a trout on her spear.

"Wow, fishing is easy!" Storm said with joy.

"Yeah, real easy," Moonstar said. "Oh well, that was a really nice catch Storm. Lets head back to camp and show everybody how you did on your first day."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Polaris and Iceman talking about Storm's catch: 12:01 P.M.**

"I was thinking Iceman, if Storm can catch fish that well, maybe we don't need Dani after all on this Island," Polaris whispered.

"Yeah, I guess. Lets just see if Storm just didn't get lucky though this catch," Iceman whispered back.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I see M laughing with Moonstar over there. If they become friends and we vote her off, M is going to go crazy!" Polaris whispered.

"Oh well, lets just eat fish," Iceman said trying to make the rest of the Tribe think they weren't having an alliance discussion.

"Fine. But if Storm does well, Moonstar's gone. And if M has a problem with it, she'll go too," Polaris whispered.

"Okay, deal!"

  
**Day 26**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Moments before The Reward Challenge: 1:31 P.M.**

"Hey everyone! Excited about the award challenge?"

"Not really Dani. But I see you are," M said. "After all, you did win the last one."

"Yup! I won the first Annual Reward Challenge and Rogue won the first Annual Single Immunity Challenge!" Moonstar said.

"You got that right. I just hope I can do the same," Rogue said.

"Look at Moonstar over there. Do you think she should be the next one voted off?" M contacted Polaris and the rest of the alliance telepathically.

"I don't know, ask Colossus if he thinks we should still go for Wolverine," Polaris thought. M contacted Colossus and asked him Polaris' question. M came back with an answer to the entire alliance.

"Colossus thinks we should stay with Wolverine, or go to Rogue. He says that nobody will touch Rogue for a while, so we should get her off," M said to the alliance telepathically.

"Good thinking Colossus! We should vote off all the ones that aren't going to be voted off for a while. Then, vote the ones that are obvious choices right away," Iceman thought. M telepathically told Colossus Iceman's comment.

"Okay then, Rogue it is. Looks like another Pagong member is leaving. Will we ever get some Tagi in?" M asked them all telepathically.

"Of course, right after Rogue, we'll probably get Moonstar. Then Storm, and then go back to Pagong with Wolverine," Polaris thought.

"Okay then. Everyone, Polaris says that Rogue will be next, then probably Moonstar, and if all goes well Storm then Wolverine. But, maybe we should do Beast before Storm, he doesn't seem like he'll get voted off for a while! If you all agree, nod. I'm going to end this telepathic connection right after your signal," M said to the alliance telepathically. Each of them nodded, and M broke away from the connection.

"Oh dear, I have a feeling the alliances were communicating," Storm whispered to Rogue and Gambit.

"Why ya say that?" Rogue asked.

"I saw Colossus, Polaris, and Iceman nod while M was staring directly at them. That's how everyone was getting so many votes, M contacted them all telepathically so no one would of guessed who was the next one off," Storm whispered back.

"Your right. We should vote M off," Gambit said quietly.

"You can, but I'm not joining any alliances."

"Oh come on Storm, just this once! Please, we need your vote," Rogue whispered softly.

"Sorry, but I will not win in such a cheap way."

"But even I rejected M's and Meggan's alliance. Oh my God! Did M betray Meggan and join alliances with Polaris, Colossus, and Iceman? Good thing we got Meggan out! We must destroy this alliance before it is way too late!"

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Reward Challenge: 1:48 P.M.**

"Okay everybody. Last challenge Gretchen Cordy from the original Survivor was here to host the challenge, today we won't have Gretchen, but Emma Frost," Jack said.

"Oh no!" M thought.

"Hello everyone," Emma said as she walked closer to everyone to see her.

"This Reward Challenge is all about distance. We will have a mini tournament that includes disc throwing, archery, and the javelin. Okay, the first 8 to score the highest at the disc throwing moves on. Then, another 4 will be knocked off from the archery contest. The final four will all compete in the javelin throw. Now the object of the javelin throw is to throw it at the same time. Then, you run up to where you threw it when I tell you to, and you take it out of the ground and run with it across the finish line," Emma explained. "Take your positions!"

Every Rattana member stood in a straight line holding their discits. Emma reached up her hand, and then she dropped it. The Rattana tribe released the diskettes right away. Gambit and Wolverines collided and landed very short. Rogue's, M's, Beast's, and Colossus' all went very far. Following up from behind was Storm's who was followed by Shadowcat. Iceman landed right next to Moonstar's who landed right behind Shadowcat's.

"Darnet! My landed right behind Dani's," Polaris moaned.

"Okay then, that settles it. Moonstar, Iceman, Shadowcat, Storm, Colossus, Beast, M, and Rogue will all move on. The rest are disqualified!" Emma said. "Next is the archery! You will all shoot one arrow one at a time. And since Colossus' went the farthest, he will begin."

"Okay," Colossus said. He walked over to the bucked which contained all the arrows. He picked up the bow and placed an arrow on it. He shot the arrow towards the target nearly breaking the bow. The arrow skimmed the target and landed in the ocean.

"Nice try Peter!" Moonstar cheered. Colossus smiled at her and Polaris wasn't too happy about it. Colossus just shrugged as he watched Beast get ready to go.

"I'll do my best!" Beast shot the arrow and he almost hit the bulls-eye. Everyone was happy for him.

"Rogue, you're up!" Emma said. Rogue took the arrow and bow. She fired it at the target and it landed a little bit away from Beast's.

"Sorry Rogue. Nice try though! Beast is in the lead," Emma stated. "M, you're next!"

M took the bow and arrow and immediately fired. The arrow missed the target completely.

"Oh well," M said. Storm walked over and shot her arrow. Hers hit the bulls-eye right on.

"Great job Storm, you are definitely moving on into the next round!" Emma said. "Go ahead Shadowcat. Then Iceman is next, and them Moonstar."

"Okay, wish me luck everyone!" Shadowcat said as she released the arrow. It landed right in between Storm's and Beast's. Shadowcat cheered as Iceman picked up his arrow. He fired it and it landed right behind Rogue's.

"Oh, so close Bobby. Okay Dani, you're last!" Emma said. Moonstar took the bow and arrow and she fired it. It almost his Jack Profst. Jack fainted as Moonstar ran up to him to see if he was okay.

"Well, he shouldn't of been standing right behind the target. Anyway if it hit him he would've be fine. They have mini plungers as the dart. It would've had a strong impact though," Emma said.

"But anyway, Storm, Beast, Rogue, and Shadowcat are moving on! Good luck, this is for the reward!" Emma said. The four mutants picked up their javelins.

"On the count of three, throw them! One, two, three!" Emma yelled. Storm through hers with a lot of impact. But, hers did not compare to Rogue's or Beast's. Shadowcat came in last, then Storm, then Beast and Rogue's javelins nearly tying.

"On the count of three, get your javelin and cross the finish line! One, two, three!" Emma yelled. Storm flew towards her javelin. She picked it up off of the ground and she was itching ever so close to the finish line. Rogue halfway to her javelin decided to fly too. She flew towards her javelin and picked it up. Beast started hopping towards him while Shadowcat sprinted towards hers. But, Storm passed the finish line just before Rogue.

"Wait a minute, that isn't fair! Storm and Rogue were using their powers," M said.

"That doesn't matter. I didn't say they couldn't use their powers, now did I? But, without a doubt Storm won. And what she won was a whole entire package of letters sent from her friends and a few family members. Congratulations Storm!" Emma said as she hander Storm the letters. Storm nearly started crying when she saw that her son sent her one. She couldn't believe it.

"Thank you so much!" Storm gave Emma a hug and she immediately started to read the letters. She invited every to come read with her.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Swimming and having some fun: 4:02 P.M.**

"Jump, M!" Polaris yelled. M stood tall on a tree branch. She took the vine and she swung into the ocean as she released.

"Wow, that was wild!" M said as she came back to surface. Everyone was enjoying the ocean on such a beautiful day...all except for Shadowcat and Wolverine. The boyfriend girlfriend things started up again, except this time Gambit had the rest of their clothes.

"Gambit give them back!" Shadowcat and Wolverine yelled.

"No way! You guys stopped this fun girlfriend boyfriend thing, so I'm her to bring it back!" Gambit laughed running with the pile of clothes. He then stopped short as he saw Rogue walk into the ocean in a yellow and green bikini. Gambit dropped the clothes and went after Rogue with his mouth wide open. "Is that a thong? Damn, it ain't!"

  
**Day 27**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Castaways eating breakfast before the big challenge: 9:58 A.M.**

"Immunity challenge is coming up later," Moonstar yelled as she dished out the fish she and Storm caught.

"Yup, who knows will get voted off," Polaris said with a quiet giggle. Moonstar looked over at her thinking that she was next.

"Polaris, we used to be friends. Just because I quit your alliance doesn't mean you have to hate me!"

"What alliance, Dani? Are you going mad. You know that you're the one that asked me to join yours. Don't lie to the tribe," Polaris said.

"Dani is not lying Lorna! She went to me and The Pagong Tribe asking for help on how to deal with it. I know about your alliance, and I think it should end now," Beast said as he stood up.

"Alliances are a cheap way to end the game!" Storm said boldy.

"Oh, so what are you going to do, form an alliance against us?" Polaris asked.

"I would never join one. Like I said, it is a cheap way to play the game," Storm said.

"And I am through with alliances," Moonstar agreed.

"Yes, I agree with both Ororo and Dani," Beast said.

"Well, that doesn't mean others won't," Shadowcat said looking over at Wolverine, Rogue, and Gambit.

"Yeah," Wolverine said as he, Gambit, and Rogue stood up.

"Even so, it is four on four. So we'll tie," Iceman pointed out.

"Then maybe you should have been more careful with Meggan," Rogue said.

"Yeah. You voted her off! I quit your dumb alliance. I'm through with them," M said.

"You don't want to do this M," Colossus said.

"Well, I do. I don't care if I get voted off, I made it this far!" M said as the castaways then made piece by not communicating with one another.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge: 12:34 P.M.**

"Everyone, time for The Immunity Challenge!" Jack said. "I noticed that you all are having difficulty getting along now. But, I have to tell you all about the challenge. Now, with this challenge you might notice a large hut. Inside the hut are 11 keys. You must find one to get out of the backdoor of the hut. When you get out the backdoor, you have to crawl through the pipes, then climb up the wall, and then grab the fine and swing into the ocean. The first Survivor to hit the ocean wins! No mutant power, everyone put on your collars."

The castaways put on their collars and they lined up in a straight line.

"Survivors ready?" Jack yelled. "Go!" The survivors sprinted towards the large hut. Wolverine was the first one in and he spent no time looking for his key. He immediately found one in the side drawer in the hut. He ran towards the backdoor of the hut and he put his key inside. He opened the door and he started to make his way through the pipe. M was next, she found her key and followed Wolverine through the pipe.

"Where are these keys?" Polaris yelled as she through over some brooms and other obstacles that were in her way. She then reached down into a hole and took out a key. She ran to the backdoor but Moonstar beat her to it. She opened it and then immediately closed it so Polaris had to use her key to open the door. When Polaris opened the door, Moonstar was very far into the pipe. Wolverine climbed out of the pipe and he started to climb the wall with his claws. M followed along with Moonstar following her. Moonstar climbed the wall before M and she was just about to grab the vine when Wolverine did. Wolverine was about to swing across but he fell off the wall.

Inside the hut, Iceman could not find any key. When Shadowcat did, Rogue was making her way through the large pipe. But it was too late, because M grabbed the vine and she swung into the ocean.

Jack ran up to M, "congratulations, Monet! You won Immunity!" 

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 1:00 P.M.**

"Everyone, M wont he Immunity. This should be very interesting to see what happens now. But, I have a few questions first. Polaris, now that M left, is there still an alliance?" Jack asked.

"No, there never was one. M and Moonstar both want to get me in trouble, yeah, that's right! They have an alliance," Polaris said trying to cover the alliance up.

"We all know Polaris," Beast said. Everyone nodded around her, Iceman, and Colossus.

"Okay then. Well, second Tribal Council of Rattana. One more torch will be added to the stash. It is time to vote!" Jack said. "Gambit, you're up!"

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Gambit votes Polaris. Gambit's reason: "She the strongest one out of the dumb alliance. Strong with leadership. So, I'm giving her a vote."

M votes Wolverine. M's reason: "Everyone thinks the alliance is over. Well, it isn't. It was all planned by telepathic connection."

Rogue votes Polaris. Rogue's reason: "Same reason as last time. Her attitude has changed way too much, and she is being very mean."

Shadowcat votes Polaris. Shadowcat's reason: "Same reason as everyone else, mean, untrustworthy, and a lot more."

Wolverine votes Polaris. Wolverine's reason: "Her attitude is killing me, and killing everyone else."

Beast votes Iceman. Beast's reason: "I believe that Polaris can changed if the rest of the alliance leaves, and I'm willing to give her a chance."

Colossus votes Wolverine. Colossus' reason: "The alliance says this, the alliance says that."

Iceman votes Wolverine. Iceman's reason: (no comment)

Moonstar votes Polaris. Moonstar's reason: "She's a snake. She's no one to trust. I know they I'm going to get the votes to leave, but I don't care. As long as Polaris comes close to leaving, it is fine by me."

Polaris votes Wolverine. Polaris' reason: (no comment)

Storm votes Iceman. Storm's reason: "Polaris' attitude has changed. Hank believes she'll go back to normal if the alliance leaves. So, I'm going to follow his idea. Colossus is part of the alliance, but he is still being nice. So Iceman is getting the vote."

  
"Okay everyone, once the votes are tallied the decision is final. I'll go tally the votes," Jack said. "First vote, Polaris. Second vote, Wolverine. Third vote, Polaris. Fourth vote, Polaris. Fifth vote, Polaris. Sixth vote, Iceman. Seventh vote, Wolverine. Eighth vote, Wolverine. Ninth vote, Polaris. Tenth vote, Wolverine. Eleventh vote, Iceman. Okay, 4 votes for Wolverine, 5 votes for Polaris, and 2 votes for Iceman. Polaris, you got 5 votes. So, it is your time to leave. Just bring me your torch so I can put out the fire."

"Okay," Polaris said. She brought her torch over to Jack and she was laughing all the way. Jack put the torch out and Polaris walked off.

Jack watched Polaris walk off, then he said, "another bitch- I mean castaway voted off. In another 3 days, you will all return. You can head back to camp."

  
Polaris' Final Words: "Oh well, I got voted off. Our alliance plan didn't work out as well as we all thought it would. Well, as long as everyone thinks M isn't part of the alliance anymore, everything will go well for the rest of the group. But, I'm glad to be off. I was getting so cranky. I am very ashamed of the way I acted. I can't believe it! I was so nice, now I'm so mean. I didn't to myself. But maybe my personality will go back to normal from this lesson...I think it already started changing back."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Polaris is gone now, so what are we supposed to do?" Colossus asked Iceman.

"Split up the alliance. Forget this thing ever happened, and maybe we will stand a chance on staying on this Island," Iceman said.

"I'll agree with that," M said.

"Fine then. No more alliance, we are all civil."

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	10. Survivor: X-Men days 28-30

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 28-30**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, there were two tribes which had 10 castaways each. When it came down to six castaways on each tribe, the two tribes merged into one known as, Rattana. Now The Rattana Tribe consists of...

Gambit, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Moonstar, Polaris, and Storm. Let the game continue!

**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 28**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Castaways sharing their thoughts: 11:09 A.M.**

**Scene: Gambit sharing his thoughts

"Polaris is gone, and now everything should work out better. This morning was a lot easier to deal with now that Queen Alliance is gone. With the alliance slowly going away, I should be able to handle everyone else and win the million."

**Scene: Monet sharing her thoughts

"Okay, Polaris is gone. And only three remain in the 'almighty alliance.' Well, if we kept Meggan Polaris might have been able to survivor the vote. Well, now that she and Meggan are gone, only three remain. And because of our alliance, the rest of the tribe is going to vote us all off. I know it."

**Scene: Rogue sharing her thoughts

"That gal had to go. She formed the entire alliance, from what I know. I could be wrong, I have no idea. All I know is is that she seemed to be the leader. Now that Polaris is gone, maybe the others will open up and they'll survive the next Tribal Council. All I hope is is that I'm not next."

**Scene: Shadowcat sharing her thoughts

"I don't know what to think about alliances anymore. Usually, I would think that whoever has an alliance will make it all the way in the game. But from what happened to Polaris, I'm totally confused. I don't have much to say now."

**Scene: Wolverine sharing his thoughts

"This sucks."

**Scene: Beast sharing his thoughts

"Well, I guess my idea of keeping Polaris on didn't work. Now, I'm just going to relax and enjoy the Island life. I'm probably going to experiment more with my surroundings. I am happy that I haven't gotten the big votes yet."

**Scene: Colossus sharing his thoughts

"I want to end this alliance now. What we all did was stupid. We kicked Dani out, and she went and blabbed everything. So now, the alliance is going to get picked off."

**Scene: Iceman sharing his thoughts

"M won't get voted off before me and Colossus. The whole Tribe thinks M quit the alliance, when she is still in. Well, I'm not going to tell everybody that it was planned to make the Tribe think that M left. If she can last long, I guess that's okay."

**Scene: Moonstar sharing his thoughts

"Because of me complaining about the alliance, Polaris left. It is all my fault, but now I don't even care that much."

**Scene: Storm sharing her thoughts

"The alliance is broken up. Like I said, alliances are cheap and evil. And, the evils got to the alliance by losing their leader."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Alliance Meeting: 2:11 P.M.**

"Polaris is gone now, so what are we supposed to do?" Colossus asked Iceman.

"Split up the alliance. Forget this thing ever happened, and maybe we will stand a chance of staying on this Island," Iceman said.

"I'll agree with that," M said.

"Fine then. No more alliance, we are all civil."

"Civil? You mean we still can't talk to one another?" M asked.

"Well, we don't want to look any more suspicious then we already do, Monet!"

"Don't get so angry with me, Bobby Drake. I just don't think this whole thing is fair," M started to walk away.

"Fine M, go ahead and cry like Moonstar!"

"I am not crying Bobby!"

"Monet, Bobby, please stop!"

"Stay out of this Peter! I'll get him later at the Reward Challenge," M walked off and so did Iceman in the other direction.

Colossus stood their and thought, "oh dear."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: M begging for forgiveness: 3:51 P.M.**

M stood in front of every castaway in her tribe except for Iceman and Colossus. "I'm sorry about this whole alliance thing. And to make sure you can trust me, I'm going to confess everything."

"Okay then, go ahead," Wolverine said getting restless. He then sniffed, "I smell Colossus and Iceman on you, M."

"Please let me explain. The only way you will all trust me is if I come through clean. So, I'm going to," M took a deep breath. "I started with an alliance along with Jubilee and Husk. Well, when Jubilee left, Husk and I later recruited Meggan. Then, Husk was voted off. So only me and Meggan remained in The Pagong Alliance. We planned to recruit more members, but instead, we were recruited. We formed an alliance with Iceman, Colossus, and Polaris."

"Okay," Shadowcat said. "That's believable, continue."

"Okay. Well, at the first Tribal Council of Rattana, Iceman, Colossus, and Polaris made a deal behind my back to vote Meggan off. I was angry with them, but I stayed in the alliance. So, we planned to make it look as if I quit the alliance, when I was still really in it. Our plan didn't work out too well, and Polaris was voted off. About 2 hours ago, Iceman, Colossus, and I had a meeting. We planned to quit the alliance and act as if it never happened," M explained.

"Okay. But, didn't you and Husk hate each other for a while on the Island?" Gambit asked.

"It was planned."

"Well M, you're kind of acting like a 'snake.' How do we all know if this confession of yours wasn't planned?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Please, you must trust me!"

"I don't know M, I guess we will all think about it," Storm said.

"I agree," Beast said. "But my senses are telling me that M speaks the truth."

"Well, we'll just wait and see," Shadowcat said. "Until then, Moonstar, will you go out and fish?"

"Sure. I'm going to try and get a good catch," Moonstar walked off and M sat down beside everyone with her face in her arms. She was very upset.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Castaways eating dinner: 6:10 P.M.**

"Dani, this has to be the best catch of fish you have ever caught!" Storm said as she took another bite.

"Yup, and there is plenty where that came from," Moonstar said. "But Storm, you aren't so bad yourself."

"You both are great," Wolverine said as he swallowed his whole.

"I hear we are going to have a reward challenge tomorrow. It is basically a scavenger hunt type thing I heard," Rogue said.

"Scavenger hunt, eh? Sounds like my type of thing," Gambit cheered.

"Don't forget Remy, you lost the Immunity Challenge," Rogue teased.

"Well, that was because I was, eh, too tired."

"Dani, can I have some more trout?" M asked handing Moonstar her coconut bowl.

"Sure," Moonstar put some trout inside M's bowl and handed it to her. "Well, Bobby and Peter haven't been talking that much."

"Good going Moonstar!" M thought angrily. "Why did she have to bring that up?"

"Huh? Oh, we are kind of guilty of the alliance. So, we are still a little upset," Iceman said. M knew that Iceman was lying, but she wasn't going to say anything.

  
**Day 29**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Reward Challenge: 11:13 A.M.**

"Well, we almost reached 30 days on the Island. So, before we reach the big 30, lets have a great reward for the reward challenge. This is a scavenger hunt. You are assigned teams. Your feat will be wrapped together with the rest of your team's. Now, the team that finds all the items on their map first, and the team that gets back here first win the reward! The reward is a night on a yacht. Yes, a yacht. Just like the reward in the original Survivor," Jack explained. "The teams are: Rogue and Gambit, M and Moonstar, Beast and Storm, Shadowcat and Wolverine, and Iceman and Colossus."

Everyone received a piece of strong rope. Rogue tied it on her left ankle and Gambit tied it on his right ankle. The rest of the Tribe did the same as Jack handed out the maps of where to find their items.

"Remember, each team has a different map. If you pick up one of the items that isn't located in the area of your map, you are disqualified. You must place the item back where you found it, and join me here. We have cameras everywhere watching your every move," Jack said as hand them the mutant collars. "We have to make sure you do not use your mutant powers for this reward. Survivors ready? Go!"

Each team went off. Rogue and Gambit headed towards the left following the directions on their map.

"Four items we need to find? This should be a piece of cake," Gambit laughed as Rogue started to run quicker. "Don't worry cher, I'm great at this stuff."

"But from your performance last Immunity Challenge, I'm a little unsure," Rogue said. 

"Cher!" Gambit stopped the two from running and he picked up a blue painted coconut. "You missed an item." Gambit laughed as Rogue looked at the map.

"Okay, fine. You got the right one, big deal!"

**Scene: M and Moonstar looking for their second item

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Moonstar asked.

"It says so on the map. Lets just dig around more!" M said. They two castaways continued to dig around by a tree until they found their second item. 

"I got it!" M yelled.

"No, I got it," Moonstar said. "Uh-oh, there's two of them. Which one do we need?" Moonstar asked as Shadowcat and Wolverine came running by.

"Hey, you have the red painted coconut? We have the blue one already, so the other blue must be yours," Wolverine said catching his breath.

"You're right, because we have a green one. And you two can't have two blues. So, we'll take this blue coconut and you can have the red," M said. Moonstar threw the red coconut to Shadowcat as she and M started to run off.

"All we need is one more item!" Shadowcat said.

**Scene: Iceman and Colossus eating fruit and looking for their items

"Well, we may not of found the two other coconuts, but at least we got oranges!" Iceman said taking a bite out of his.

"Yeah! Hey, isn't that Rogue and Gambit running by?" Colossus pointed.

"Yup!" Iceman said standing up.

"Hurry cher! We must beat the other to Jack!" Gambit yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Rogue said as she and Gambit met up with Wolverine and Shadowcat.

"Whoever makes it here first wins!" Jack yelled. Rogue and Gambit sprinted ahead and they won the reward.

"Congratulations you two. Kitty and Logan, nice try," Jack said as the whole Rattana tribe came over. "But, Gambit and Rogue won the Immunity! The yacht is waiting for you two." ****

****Scene: The yacht: Rogue and Gambit...: 8:33 P.M.**

"Remy, this is so romantic and wonderful!" Rogue said.

"Yes cher."

"And the moon is so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you though, cher," Gambit said. Rogue smiled and accepted the flirtation. She placed the mutant collar on and she leaped over and gave Gambit a big hug and a kiss.

"Woah cher!" Gambit said smiling. Rogue released the hug and kiss and she walked over to the side of the yacht. "I can't believe how much I ate today at dinner, Remy! You were right, you are a professional at the kind of stuff."

"Yup, the Immunity a couple of days ago was just bad luck. That's all."

"Hmm, Remy LeBeau get bad luck? Don't believe it!" Rogue laughed. Gambit walked over to her and he put his arm around her. They both we very happy.

  
**Day 30**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Gambit and Rogue returning to the Island: 9:10 A.M.**

"Hey everyone, we are back!" Rogue said as she and Gambit arrived on the shore. Everyone ran over and noticed Rogue's large stomach.

"Rogue, how much did you eat?" M asked.

"I didn't eat that much. Instead, Remy and I got a little naughty!" Rogue giggled.

"No! You didn't! Your pregnant?" M screamed. Moonstar started shaking her. M leapt out of bed.

"Is Rogue pregnant?" M asked loudly.

"No! Is that what your nightmare was about? You were screaming, so I woke you up!" Moonstar said.

"Oh, so it was only a dream."

"Besides M, if Rogue were pregnant, you wouldn't be able to tell the next morning," Moonstar laughed. M giggled too, and the two castaways headed outside.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge: 2:33 P.M.**

"Rogue and Gambit, how was the yacht?" Jack Profst asked.

"Great," Rogue said. Moonstar and M giggled silently.

"Well, we have to go through the Immunity Challenge now. This is a very odd and stupid challenge, but the producers say we are required to do it. You will each come over to me one by one and say who you think should win this Immunity and why. You cannot suggest yourself. The castaway with the most votes to win the Immunity gets it," Jack said. "This is kind of getting you all ready for when you vote to see who gets the million. But when we do, the readers and viewers also decides who wins. But, lets get down to his Immunity '_Challenge_' now."

"So this is all about who everyone likes the most?" M asked.

"Kind of. But also who seems to be a threat. If some of the castaways like the castaway that could be voted off by others, they might want to grant them Immunity. Please pick the ones that you think need it. Don't pick the Survivors that are in a safe position," Jack said. "Everyone, walk over to that tree. All except for Gambit." All the castaway walked away from Jack and gambit.

"Okay Gambit, tell me who are the two castaways you pick for winning Immunity," Jack said.

"I pick Rogue to win the Immunity, because...well, you know. But, I also pick M. I see honesty in her now, and I know the rest of the tribe might think she is lying again. So, I feel she needs it." Gambit said. Jack nodded and recorded down the answer. Gambit walked towards the tree as Jack called the next castaway.

"M, who do you vote for to win Immunity?" Jack asked.

"I vote Moonstar, because she has a great personality, and Iceman and Colossus might try to vote her off because she left their alliance like me. Or, they might try to vote me off. But, I'm voting Moonstar for the Immunity. And, I also pick Storm. No real reason really, she's just been nice to me." M walked off and Rogue came running forward. Jack asked her the same question.

"I pick M to win the Immunity, and Gambit. I picked M because she's really depressed that some of us don't trust her. But, now I do, so...my choice is M. Also Remy," Rogue said. Shadowcat came forward with the same question.

"I pick Wolverine and Storm. Wolvie, because, well, he's my man. And Storm because she's a type of leader. And we need a leader on the Island," Shadowcat said. She walked off as Wolverine got the same question thrown at him.

"I pick Storm, because she's been a great friend to me. And I pick Kitty," Wolverine walked off as Beast got ready to answer the same question.

"I pick Storm and M. Storm because she trusted me with not voting Polaris. And M because I think the rest of the Tribe doesn't trust her, and she might be voted off," Beast said. He walked off as Colossus had to answer the same exact question as everybody else.

"Storm, because she's a leader. And Rogue, for no real apparent reason," Colossus said. Iceman walked forward as Colossus walked off.

"I pick Gambit to win the Immunity, and Beast. That's all I have to say," Iceman said. Moonstar ran forward to answer the same question.

"M because after getting to know her better, I trust her. So, I want her to win the Immunity. I also want Beast because he didn't blab out right away that I was once part of The Tagi Alliance," Moonstar walked away as Jack nodded at her explanation. Storm was the last one to go.

"Beast, because he's been with me all the way. And Moonstar, for teaching me how to fish," Storm said. The whole entire Tribe walked up to Jack as he tallied the votes for Immunity.

"Okay, the votes have been tallied. Two votes for Gambit, five votes for Monet, two votes for Rogue, four votes for Storm, two votes for Moonstar, three votes for Beast, one vote for Wolverine, and one vote for Shadowcat. So, Monet won Immunity. Now, a Tribal Council," Jack said. "Lets go!"

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 3:01 P.M.**

"Everyone, M won the Immunity again. So, she cannot be touched tonight. But, the rest of you can," Jack said. "Good luck. Gambit, time for you to vote!" Jack said. Gambit walked over to the podium and he started to write down his vote for off the Island.

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Gambit votes Storm. Gambit's reason: "Storm got four votes for Immunity, if everyone likes her that much, that makes her a threat! So, I'm giving her my vote for off the Island."

M votes Iceman. M's reason: "I know he would vote for me or Moonstar. And since I won the Immunity, that leaves Moonstar. Moonstar is a close friend of mine. So, I'm voting Iceman off."

Rogue votes Colossus. Rogue's reason: "Colossus is nice, but he keeps challenging me to see who is stronger. For some reason, the producers never show us with our mini-challenges...but that's needless to say. Colossus is getting my vote, and that's that."

Shadowcat votes Beast. Shadowcat's reason: (no comment)

Wolverine votes Colossus. Wolverine's reason: "This Island thing still sucks."

Beast votes Wolverine. Beast's reason: "I was going to vote for either Bobby or Peter, but my gut feeling is telling me to vote for Wolverine. So, I'm going with my instinct. Please don't take this seriously, friend."

Colossus votes Wolverine. Colossus' reason: "I will not vote Moonstar off just because Iceman wants me too. The alliance is over, so, I'm voting off Wolverine just like last time... for Polaris."

Iceman votes Moonstar. Iceman's reason: "Since M won the Immunity, I'm voting Moonstar off. Mostly because she left our alliance and blabbed it out to Beast and the rest of the Tribe."

Moonstar votes Iceman. Moonstar's reason: "I'm going to vote off every member of The Tagi Alliance...all but M."

Storm votes Iceman. Storm's reason: (no comment)

  
"Okay everyone, once the votes are tallied the decision is final. I'll go tally the votes," Jack said. "First vote, Storm. Second vote, Iceman. Third vote, Colossus. Fourth vote, Beast. Fifth vote, Colossus. Sixth vote, Wolverine. Seventh vote, Wolverine. Eighth vote, Moonstar. Ninth vote, Iceman. Tenth vote, Iceman. That's 1 votes for Storm, 3 votes for Iceman, 2 votes for Colossus, 1 vote for Beast, 2 votes for Wolverine, and 1 votes for Moonstar. Iceman, you had the most votes, so you are going. Sorry. Please bring me your torch so I could put your life out on the Island."

"Put my life out?" Iceman asked with a smile as he walked his torch over to Jack.

"Well, fire represents life on the Island," Jack said as Iceman put his torch in the patch next to the other torches of Survivors. "Iceman, the tribe has spoken. It is time for you to go," Jack put the fire out and Iceman walked off.

"Now only 9 castaways remain," Jack said. "You may all head back to camp."

  
Iceman's Final Words: "It was getting hot on the Island."****

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Hey, Dani. If I didn't win Immunity, would I've gotten voted off?" M asked Moonstar.

"I don't know. But you can count on this, I won't give you votes off," Moonstar said. M smiled.

"Same here."

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Also, if you have any suggestions for Reward Challenges or Immunity challenges, e-mail me at [coolkidjeff@yahoo.com][1]. Please don't post your suggestion in the review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][2]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html][3]

   [1]: mailto:coolkidjeff@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	11. Survivor: X-Men days 31-33

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 31-33**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, there were two tribes which had 10 castaways each. When it came down to six castaways on each tribe, the two tribes merged into one known as, Rattana. Now The Rattana Tribe consists of...

Gambit, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Moonstar, Polaris, and Storm. Let the game continue!

**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 31**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: M sitting by the shore: 8:32 A.M.**

"Wow, I never realized how much I really feel about this people until yesterday's Immunity Challenge," M thought. "With that confessional thing, I had to over think a lot. I think I made the right choices. I know Gambit thinks Storm is a threat now, I hope she doesn't get voted off soon..."

"I shouldn't even of read Gambit's mind like that though," M put her head in her arms. Then, a soft hand touched her shoulder.

"Dani?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Hey, Dani. If I didn't win Immunity, would I've gotten voted off?" M asked Moonstar.

"I don't know. But you can count on this, I won't give you votes off," Moonstar said. M smiled.

"Same here."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Shadowcat and Wolverine discussing Tribal Councils: 11:08 A.M.**

"Wolvie, you have been getting votes lately. Aren't you getting worried that your next?" Shadowcat asked. "I don't mean it as I want you to go, I want you to stay."

"Kitty, I've been thinking about it, too. So, in case if I am next...I mine as well give you this," Wolverine handed Shadowcat her two favorite bathing suits. Shadowcat laughed.

"So that's where it went! I thought I lost them for good," Shadowcat gave Wolverine a friendly shove. "You still play those immature games?"

"Well, the cajun likes it..."

"I know, he tried to play one on Rogue, when she was hiding," Shadowcat laughed. "Rogue told me. That's why I stopped playing the games on you."

"Kitty, if you come close to winning Immunity, and I just beat you, will you be angry with me?"

"Of course not!"

"Even if you knew you were going to get voted off? Not that you are, but I mean...if?"

"No Logan. You haven't been yourself lately," Shadowcat said. Wolverine sniffed the air.

"Wait a minute, what's that smell?"

"What smell?" Shadowcat asked.

"I smell, I smell, Professor?"

"Here I am Logan," Professor X popped out of the bushes. "Hello. I am here."

"That's great Professor! But, why?" Shadowcat asked.

"Well, I came to inform you that the voted off castaways are going to vote for one of you to win the million dollars when it comes down to two Survivors left. They will all participate as jury."

"But, I thought the readers voted who won," Shadowcat said.

Professor X smiled. "They do too, but the voted off castaways also get to vote. Why don't you bring me to camp so I can see everyone."

(The readers voting who wins the million dollars was suggested by [David Mckenzie][1]. I'm using his suggestion, thanks Dave!)

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Professor X and the reunion: 11:48 A.M.**

"So, the readers all decide who wins, like the voted off Survivors?" Moonstar asked.

"Yes Dani. I am surprised that I do not see Scott or Jean. Where are they?" Professor X asked.

"They were voted off."

"Really? I would've expected them to last longer," Professor X said.

"So Professor, what's going on in the real world? What's the latest fashion for girls?" M asked.

"I wouldn't know that. But I think this YM and Teen magazine would," Professor X through the two magazines to M. "I got gifts for all sent from home!"

"Wow," Moonstar said as she opened a bag full of wrapped packages. She took out her package that said, "Dani" on it. After all the Survivors looked at their gifts, more questions were asked.

"So, how are the Olympics going?" Colossus asked.

"They're over. The United States did pretty well..." Professor rambled on and on about what was happening. Everyone was so excited that he was back. After a couple of ours, dinner time occurred. After dinner, Professor X had to leave the Island.

"Wow Dani, you caught all these fish?" Professor X asked as Dani dished out the fish.

"Yup!"

"She's a fine little fisherman," Gambit said. Rogue sent him a look. Gambit smiled at Rogue, and Rogue cracked a little smile.

20 minutes later, dinner was over and Professor X had to leave. After a few kisses and hugs, he was gone. It happened too quickly.

  
**Day 32**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Reward Challenge: 12:39 P.M.**

"Well, it is lunch time for you all now," Jack Profst said. "So, the reward for this challenge is nothing but Italian food!"

"What?" Rogue's mouth dropped wide open. "I have to win!"

"Well, we will see. The Reward Challenge today is about speed and gliding. You will all where your mutant collars," Jack explained. "You may not know this, since you are on the Island and all, but razor scooters are very popular. You will each take a scooter, and ride it down a ramp. Once you get off the ramp, you are to let go of the scooter and land into the ocean. The castaway who lands in the water the furthest wins! Everyone, come with me in my boat so we can ride to the ramp."

****Scene: The Reward Challenge Ramp: Everyone getting out of Jack's boat: 1:01 P.M.**

"As soon as Wolverine gets out of the boat, we are ready to begin," Jack said as he helped Moonstar out of the boat. Wolverine soon stepped out and everyone stood inside an elevator that brought them to the top of the ramp.

"Gambit, you will go first. Take your scooter, and bring it towards the end of the ramp. Ride down. Once you are completely off the ramp, release from the scooter and get ready to land in the water in a safe position. Anyone how doesn't want to participate doesn't have to," Jack said. Gambit road his scooter to the edge of the platform where the ramp started. Jack blew his whistle and Gambit started to ride down.

"Woo-hoo!" Gambit yelled. He than flew off the ramp. He released his hands from the scooter and he landed far into the ocean. A swimmer came out and place a bogey with an anchor that said, "Gambit" right where Gambit landed.

"Next!" Jack said. M didn't hesitate one bit, she immediately went down the ramp on her scooter screaming all the way. When she was off the ramp, she released her grip on the scooter and she landed right in front of Gambit in a diving position.

"Ow! That kinda stung," M said.

"Next!" Jack yelled. Moonstar did the same as M. Without any hesitation, she road down the ramp and she landed right next to M.

Beast walked over on his scooter and paused. "This should be interesting!" Beast road down the ramp. He flew off the ramp and he released his grip on the scooter. The scooter fell into the water making a splash. When Beast landed in the ocean, a huge splash appeared.

"Thank God for those bogeys!" Jack said. "Colossus, you want to go next?"

"No. I'm not going to do this," Colossus said.

"Okay then, who's next?"

"I am!" Rogue said. She road down the ramp and released the scooter just as she flew off. She landed right next to m and Moonstar's bogeys.

"Great jump! If nobody beats M, Moonstar, and Rogue, the three of them will all get the food!" Jack said as Rogue started to make her way back up the ramp. M and Moonstar gave each other 5.

"I'm ready to go," Storm said. She road down the ramp and she landed right next to Gambit's bogey. Last but not least, was Wolverine.

"Here's Johnny!" Wolverine yelled as he road down the ramp. Once he flew off, he released his scooter and he did a cannonball position. He landed right next to Beast's bogey.

"Okay then, M, Moonstar, and Rogue each won the Italian Food. The rest of you, can sadly head back to camp," Jack said.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Castaways eating rice: 1:43 P.M.**

"I can't believe M, Moonstar, and Rogue won the Italian food," Wolverine said as he dished out rice to everybody.

"Yeah, and without Moonstar, we have no fish," Shadowcat sighed.

"Well, sorry I didn't catch any," Storm said.

"It is okay Storm. We can't expect you to fill in for Moonstar all the time. After all, you always gather the fire wood and keep the huts clean," Gambit said.

"Jack is such a dick!" Wolverine said.

"Logan, that wasn't very nice," Shadowcat wasn't too happy about his remark.

"Well, he is..."

"I agree with _Wolvie_ on that," Gambit laughed.

"Watch it, Cajun! Only my girl calls me Wolvie," Wolverine said showing his middle claw only.

**Scene: Other side of The Rattana Island: M, Moonstar, and Rogue eating their Italian Food

"This is great! I haven't had Italian food in a long time," M yelled.

"I know what you mean," Moonstar said. "And yet, Rogue is eating the best out of us all on the Island."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"You won the yacht! You got a fancy dinner, and now you win this," Moonstar said.

"Oh _great_! I hope the others didn't realize that!" Rogue said.

"Realize what?" M asked.

"Me winning both of these rewards. Do you think they'll vote me off," Rogue asked.

"Rogue, didn't you get anything out of that Immunity Challenge with the confessions? I sure did," M said. "I learned to trust people more."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Castaways swimming: 7:02 P.M.**

"Nothing like a good swim after dinner!" Wolverine said as he swam closer to Shadowcat.

"Yeah, and the lunch Moonstar and M and I had was great," Rogue yelled right before she dove off a cliff.She landed right next to Gambit who was ready to tackle her in the water.

"No no Remy, I don't have my mutant collar on," Rogue said. Gambit snapped his fingers and said, "damn!"

"Oh man, I can't stop thinking about tomorrow night," M said.

"Why?" Storm asked. "Oh yeah...the Tribal Council and The Immunity Challenge. I don't want to vote anyone off. I like who we have in this tribe."

"I agree with you Storm," Beast said. "But, according to Jack we must continue to vote each castaway off until there are two remaining. From there on, the voted off castaways will decide who wins, along with the readers."

"Nice Beast. Just don't talk so proper," M said.

"Really? I thought I was being quite 'hip!'"

M shook her head as the others laughed at Beast's remark. Beast walked out of the ocean and the others soon followed. They were all going to head back to camp and watch as Rogue and Colossus compete in their strength comparison contests.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Rogue VS Colossus: 7:41 P.M.**

"After this hip contest, all of us dudes can head back to camp!" Beast said thinking he was being cool. M shook her head again.

"Beast, don't try to talk cool, please don't..."

"Okay everyone. Colossus and I are about to go," Rogue said as she placed her arms under a large boulder. Colossus pick a similar boulder. He placed his arms under it.

"On the count of three, you will lift the boulders. The first one to run their boulders to the ocean and back here wins the contest," Storm explained. "One, two, three!" Rogue and Colossus were off. Colossus got his up first and then he started to run to the shore. He turned into metal once he was half way away from the ocean. While Colossus was turning into metal, Rogue was flying over him. She almost lost her grip, but she continued to hold on. Both mutants were now on their way back to where they started. Whoever finished first was a mystery. But at the same time, they both placed their boulders down.

"Tie," Storm said.

"Good match Peter," Rogue said letting her hand out for him to shake.

"A _tie_?" Colossus asked. "Either I win, or lose. Most of the I win though."****

"What are you talking about? I won the last 3 competitions we had!"

"Just luck Rogue," Colossus said.

"Oh yeah?" Rogue yelled.

"Everyone stop!" Storm said. "Please don't start a fight just because Rogue won...I mean because you both tied. Lets just head back to camp and forget this match every happened."

**  
Day 33**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge: 4:37 P.M.**

"Last Immunity Challenge was all about telling who you wanted to win Immunity. Well, this one is different. See this mat behind me?" Jack said. "This mat will vibrate. It will cause mini-earthquakes. Whoever stays on this mat the longest wins. Beware, the mat will vibrate stronger in different places."

All the castaways stepped on the mat heading towards the center. All except Gambit, who stayed towards the side. Jack threw everyone some mutant collars. They all placed them on.

"The mat will begin to vibrate once a press this button," Jack said. He then pressed the button and the entire mat started to vibrate. Nobody fell off.

"The vibrations will now become stronger!" Jack yelled. The vibrations started to come through the middle. All the castaways (except for Gambit who was on the end) fell back towards the sides. M almost fell off, but she was lucky enough to remain her balance.

"Here we go again!" Jack yelled. This time that mat vibrated very strong. Both Storm and Colossus flew off the mat. After a few seconds, the mat vibrated again. Gambit flipped towards the center this time while the others remained on the sides. Just before Jack was about to make the mat vibrate again, Wolverine fell off.

"You were close Wolverine," Jack said. Wolverine smirked.

"Okay, only 6 castaways left! Remember, this is for Immunity!" Jack said as he pressed the button again. With that, Moonstar immediately flew off.

"Okay, Gambit, Rogue, Beast, M, and Shadowcat remain," Jack said. He caused the mat to vibrate again and everyone started to tumble over one another. Eventually Shadowcat flew off along with M. Beast, Gambit, and Rogue remained.

"Okay, 3 castaways left!" Jack yelled. The mat vibrated again and Rogue flew off. Now only Gambit and Beast remained. Jack pressed the button and the mat started to bounce around and vibrate. Both Beast and Gambit were bouncing around to different areas of the mat. But, they both held on. Then, with one last press of the button, Gambit was cut off-guard. He flew off the mat and Beast remained.

"Everyone, Beast has one!" Jack cheered. "A Tribal Council right now! Lets head deep into the jungle once again so you can all decide you vote!

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 5:17 P.M.**

"Everyone, the first three castaways of Rattana were voted off of Survivor. Now, one more will be voted off," Jack said. "Beast, before the Immunity Challenge, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I had to win," Beast explained. "I thought I might've been next. So, I knew I had to stay alert and stay on that mat."

"Okay. M and Colossus, you are the only two left of the former Rattana alliance. How does it make you think now?" Jack asked.

"First of all, I never want to hear about being part of the alliance again," M said. "And, I trust everyone here. I don't think they'll vote me off for my past on the Island. I'm beginning to trust them all more and more."

"Well, I'm feeling different. With the way people are on this Island, I don't know who to trust!" Colossus said. "I think I might be voted off next, because I was a part of the alliance for a long time. And, the Pagong Tribe seems to be eating the Tagi Tribe slowly away. There are more Pagong than Tagi."

"Yup," Jack said. "Okay, it is time to vote!"

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Gambit votes Storm. Gambit's reason: "Same reason as last time. She's a threat."

M votes Shadowcat. M's reason: "I was going to vote Colossus off, but he's going through the same thing I am being a former member of the alliance. And, I don't want people to vote me off. So, my choice was going to be Gambit. But he seems to sneak though from all the votes to get voted off and I don't know why."

Rogue votes Shadowcat. Rogue's reason: "Life is getting harder and a lot more stressful on the Island. I liked talking to Shadowcat, she's nice. But, she's been slacking off. And, I think we only need people that are willing to make our lives easier on the Island...people that help around the Island."

Shadowcat votes Colossus. Shadowcat's reason: (no comment)

Wolverine votes Colossus. Wolverine's reason: "It was cool, Peter."

Beast votes Shadowcat. Beast's reason: "I feel pity for Colossus. What he said was the truth. And, between Gambit, Rogue, Shadowcat, M, Storm, Moonstar, and Wolverine...I'm voting Shadowcat. Rogue always does her daily chores around the Island. Gambit keeps the entertainment up. M's honesty has showed me that she deserves to stay on the Island. Storm is the leader out of us all. Moonstar fishes. Wolverine chops wood for the fire and cooks the food. And Shadowcat, well, doesn't do that much but talk to people and have a good time. So, sorry Kitty."

Colossus votes Shadowcat. Colossus' reason: "She's slacking off."

Moonstar votes Colossus. Moonstar's reason: "Every member once of the Tagi Alliance I'm voting off! And, Colossus is the final one."

Storm votes Wolverine. Storm's reason: (no comment)****

**  
**"Okay, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final," Jack said. "I'm going to tally the votes." All the castaways nodded.

Jack reached for the bucket with the pile of votes in it. He then spoke, "first vote, Storm. Second vote, Shadowcat. Third vote, Shadowcat. Fourth vote, Colossus. Fifth vote, Colossus. Sixth vote, Shadowcat. Seventh vote, Shadowcat. Eighth vote Colossus. Ninth vote, Wolverine. Kitty, I can't believe it."

"Either can I," Shadowcat said bringing her torch over to Jack.

"Sorry Kitty, but the tribe has spoken," Jack said. He put Shadowcat's fire on her torch out. "It is time for you to go."****

"Thanks for this wonderful time," Shadowcat said. Wolverine growled and he put his head in his arms. Shadowcat waved good-bye and walked off.

"Wow. A castaway that never ever received votes before at Tribal Councils got voted off. Now you know that surprises are going to become faster and faster. Shadowcat was never ever targeted, and she never got votes off before. Well, she's gone now. Watch your back."

"She shouldn't of been voted off," Wolverine said.

"Sorry," Jack liked Shadowcat. He didn't want her to go. "You may all head back to camp."

****

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Wolverine, wait up!"

"I don't feel like it Rogue," Wolverine said.

"Don't be so cranky."

"Look, I'm upset that Shadowcat got voted off, okay! I didn't want her to leave," Wolverine said.

"But she was slacking off," Rogue said as nicely as she could.

"What did you say?" Wolverine showed all three claws. Rogue stepped forward.

"Is that a challenge, _Wolvie_?"

"Yup."

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Also, if you have any suggestions for Reward Challenges or Immunity challenges, e-mail me at [coolkidjeff@yahoo.com][2]. Please don't post your suggestion in the review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][3]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html  
**_!!THE FANFICTION.NET SURVIVOR VOTING PAGE HAS BEEN FIXED!!_**][4]

   [1]: mailto:frank_castle55@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:coolkidjeff@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	12. Survivor: X-Men days 34-36

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 34-36**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, there were two tribes which had 10 castaways each. When it came down to six castaways on each tribe, the two tribes merged into one known as, Rattana. Now The Rattana Tribe consists of...

Gambit, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Moonstar, Polaris, and Storm. Let the game continue!

**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 34**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Castaways getting ready to eat breakfast: 9:02 A.M.**

"I can't believe how far we all made it," Storm said.

"I know. I never dreamed of living a life as great as this!" M smiled. She dished out some rice for everyone to eat. "But, I do wish they gave us more then just rice."

"I know, I've grown tired of it," Beast said. "This just occurred to me, I haven't seen Logan anywhere."

"Either have I," Rogue said. "I'm going to go look for him. He ain't in his hut, I checked earlier." Rogue flew up to the sky looking for Wolverine while the others the just by camp. Moonstar brought over some fresh water that she recently boiled.

"Good goin' cher," Gambit said. "I can't wait to have some of that water."

"I can't believe who we lost in the past Survivor days," Moonstar said as she down next to Storm. "First Psylocke was voted off..."

"Then Jubilee," Gambit said.

"Then Nightcrawler."

"Then Angel, and right after him was Siryn and Cyclops," Gambit said as he took his bowl of rice.

"Yeah. After that was Husk and Jean," Moonstar said as she poured some fresh water for everyone.

"Then Meggan, then Polaris, then Iceman, then Shadowcat," M finished it up.

"Yeah, I can't bare to think who will be next."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Rogue searching for Wolverine: 9:22 A.M.**

"Where can that old man be?" Rogue thought as she flew around the Island. "He must be upset about Kitty leaving..."

Rogue continued her search until she finally spotted him. She flew down to the ground and yelled after Wolverine.

"Wolverine, wait up!"

"I don't feel like it Rogue," Wolverine said.

"Don't be so cranky."

"Look, I'm upset that Shadowcat got voted off, okay? I didn't want her to leave," Wolverine said.

"But she was slacking off," Rogue said as nicely as she could.

"What did you say?" Wolverine showed all three claws. Rogue stepped forward.

"Is that a challenge, _Wolvie_?"

"Yup." Rogue flew right for Wolverine. Wolverine rolled under her and then immediately leaped right for her. Rogue was too quick, and she dodged the attack. She got ready to throw a punch until a charged card landed right in front of her and Wolverine. The card exploded right away.

"Hey, no fighting. I knew I could leave _Wolvie_ and Rogue a lone," Gambit laughed."Lets head back to camp, kiddies."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Moonstar training Rogue and M to fish: 4:22 P.M.**

"Okay, lets paddle faster," Moonstar said as she, Rogue, and M rowed out to sea on their raft.

"Now, I already taught Storm, you all can learn too. All you have to do is take a snorkel, and then swim around until you see the perfect fish," Moonstar explained. "Right after that, you dive into the water and stick the spear through it. Then, you got your fish."

"Sounds easy," Rogue said. "Almost as easy as beating up Wolverine."

"Yeah, I heard how you two almost started fighting," M said.

"Well, I could've hurt him easily...if Gambit didn't interfere..."

"Yeah, I guess. But lets not get off the topic," Moonstar tried to stay on the fishing topic. "Lets get the snorkels on and head under water." They all got the snorkels on and they each grabbed a spear. They all dove into the water. Moonstar started to swim out, and then she dived under. She saw a sting ray. She swam all the way down, holding her breath. She then stuck the spear right through it. She swam back up to the surface and place the sting ray in a bucket on the raft.

"Wow!" M said. "Can I try next?" Moonstar nodded. M swam under and she saw a fish that almost looked like a bass. She tried to catch it, but she couldn't. She continued to go after it, but instead she found an under water snake. The snake started to surround her. She kept swinging her spear at it, but nothing seemed to work. Luckily for M, Moonstar shot a psychic arrow at it that slowed the snake down. With that, M swung the spear at the snake one last time. She got the spear through it. She swam back up to surface.

"Oh well..."

"Don't worry M, you'll learn in time. Rogue, you're up!" Moonstar said. Rogue dove underwater and grabbed the bass looking like fish M was after before the snake. She swam back up to surface with the fish in her hands.

"That's was easier then I thought," Rogue smiled as she put the bass in the bucket.

"Good job! Lets head back to camp and cook these!"

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Dinner Time: 5:39 P.M.**

"Wow, look at this fish!" Colossus said as he finished cooking it all.

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready," Colossus dished the fish out to everyone. He de-transformed into metal and he started to eat his slice of fish.

"Where's Wolverine, his dinner's gettin' cold!" Gambit said.

"I don't know, he has been avoiding us," Rogue said. "He's just a stubborn old man."

"Rogue, you know you don't mean that," Beast said as he took a bite out of his snake.

"Well, if he isn't careful, he might get voted off," Colossus smiled.

"How do you know if you aren't going to get voted off first?" Moonstar said with a smirk.

"Watch it Dani," Colossus said back.

"No, you watch it. I don't have to share my catch of fish with you."

"Dani, Peter, stop fighting at once!" Storm said. "Lets just have a peaceful dinner, okay?"

  
**Day 35**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Reward Challenge: 1:08 P.M.**

"Hello everyone," Jack said as he walked over to the Survivors. "I know you all want this reward. No matter when you get voted off, you'll automatically receive 6,089 dollars when this Survivor thing is over. All of you are receiving over 100,000.00 already. But, you can get more money with this reward."

"Fine then, lets do this," Wolverine said for the first time.

"Okay, all you have to do is throw darts at this bulls-eye. The closest dart wins the reward. This is similar to the archery contest we had before with Emma Frost," Jack said. All the Survivors stood in line. Jack handed all of them a dart. Wolverine was first. He threw a dart right at the bulls-eye. It landed very close to the center.

"Nice one Wolverine," Jack said. Gambit was next. He threw the dart, it landed one inch behind Wolverine's. Next was Storm who missed the target completely. Moonstar threw hers, and hers landed on a tree.

"Lets go M!" Moonstar cheered as M threw her dart. It landed in the top left hand corner of the bulls-eye. Colossus threw next, he missed the target. Rogue smirked at him, and then she threw hers. It landed right above M's. 

"Last is Beast!" Jack said. Beast stepped forward, chucked the dart at the bulls-eye. His went straight through the target. 

"Okay, Wolverine, you won the cash. You will receive whenever you get voted off," Jack said. "Well, you can all now head back to camp."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Later on...: 8:25 P.M.**

"Well, now I don't care if you vote me off," Wolverine said. "I'm getting over 106,089 dollars. So, you can vote me off whenever. Since you already nailed Kitty, I'm probably next."

"Don't talk like that Wolverine. I don't want to hear it!" Rogue said.

"You just want to keep causing problems, don't you?"

"Not really Logan! It is mostly because of you and your sick attitude. I'm surprise an old man like you lasted this long," Rogue said.

"Well, it ain't hard."

"Mostly because you got your self-healing powers to recover you stress and injuries," Rogue said. Wolverine flipped towards her and showed all three claws.

"Rogue, and Wolverine! Stop this right now!" Storm yelled. "I'm surprised at the two of you! Now, I think we should all get some rest."

"Yes, I agree with Storm," Beast said. "Maybe everyone will be less cranky."

  
**Day 36**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge: 3:48 P.M.**

"Everyone, we tested your balance, speed, and strength. Now we're going to test you on how long you hold your breath," Jack said. "Everyone will come with me to the ocean. There are poles underwater that each of you need to hold onto. When you can't hold your breath any longer, you let go of the pole and come to the surface. You can't move on in the Immunity Challenge."

"So, it continues?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, right after holding your breath underwater, you will have to swim to the shore. The first person to come to the shore first wins the Immunity. Now, there are eight castaways. The first four to come up to the surface, will join my here. Once the fourth Survivor swims the surface, all the ones underwater will race to the shore. You can come up to surface when you swim. Everyone, swim out there!" Jack yelled. Everyone swam out into the ocean to where the underwater poles were. Jack blew his whistle, and all the Survivor swam towards the underwater pole. They grabbed onto it and watched their opponents.

After a minute and a half, M swam up to the surface. She started to swim towards the shore to meet Jack. Next was Colossus, then Storm. Five castaways remained underwater: Gambit, Wolverine, Rogue, Beast, and Moonstar. All the castaways were thinking that Moonstar was their competition, being that she was the best swimmer.

Wolverine continued to stay strong and stay underwater. Beast on the other hand, had to give up. All the castaways were underwater for 3 and a half minutes. With Beast swimming up to the surface, all the Survivors let go of the pole and they swam towards the shore. Moonstar was in the lead while the others were following up close behind. Wolverine knew he needed this Immunity, so he sped up his pace. He was now in line with Moonstar while Gambit and Rogue still followed close behind.

"Looks like Moonstar's in the lead," M said.

"No, I think Wolverine is," Storm said as the Survivors watched Gambit, Wolverine, Rogue, and Moonstar swim to the shore. Gambit then sped up the pace, and he moved up to Wolverine and Moonstar who almost completed the race. But, Gambit was too quick. He swam all the way to the shore and ran towards Jack. Moonstar and Wolverine followed straight behind. Rogue came out of the water breathing hard, while Jack handed Gambit the Immunity Necklace.

"Congratulations Gambit. Well now, a Tribal Council!" Jack said. "Lets go!"

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 4:25 P.M.**

"After tonight, only 7 castaways will remain. Lets vote! Gambit, you are up!" Jack said. Gambit walked towards the podium and he started to write down his vote.

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Gambit votes Storm. Gambit's reason: "She's the only threat still on this Island. Everyone likes her because she's a leader. Well, I have to make sure she leaves."

M votes Colossus. M's reason: "Well Peter, I let you stay longer then I thought I would. Now, I'm getting rid of you!"

Rogue votes Wolverine. Rogue's reason: "He's bugging me more then Colossus is."

Wolverine votes Rogue. Wolverine's reason: "She won't shut up."

Beast votes Wolverine. Beast's reason: "Both Wolverine and Rogue are acting very childish. But, Wolverine seems to have started all the arguments, so I'm voting him off."

Colossus votes Rogue. Colossus' reason: (no comment)

Moonstar votes Colossus. Moonstar's reason: "Every member once of the Tagi Alliance I'm voting off! And, Colossus is the only one remaining!"

Storm votes Wolverine. Storm's reason: "I voted for him last time, I'm voting for him again."

**  
**"Okay, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final," Jack said. "I'm going to tally the votes. First vote, Storm. Second vote, Colossus. Third vote, Wolverine. Fourth vote, Rogue. Fifth vote, Wolverine. Sixth vote, Rogue. Seventh vote, Colossus. Eighth vote Wolverine. That's one vote for Storm, two votes for Colossus, three votes for Wolverine, and two votes for Rogue. Wolverine, you need to bring me your torch."

"I knew it," Wolverine said. "First Kitty, and then me."

"Wolverine, the tribe has spoken," Jack said. He put Wolverine's fire on his torch out. "It is time for you to go. Here's your 6,089 dollars you won at yesterday's Reward Challenge."

"See ya," Wolverine growled.

"7 castaways left," Jack said. "You may all head back to camp and get some sleep."

  
Wolverine's Final Words: "I knew it was coming all along. I don't care, I'm getting over 106,089 dollars. The Island was getting to stressful. I started to get way too crouchy. Well, now I can be with Kitty again. Oh well, it was great in the beginning, and it sucked in the end."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Things been going smoother now that Wolverine's gone," Rogue said.

"Yeah, I guess. But, you are still having problems with Colossus it seems," Storm said.

"I can't help it. They are all bugging me," Rogue commented.

"Well, maybe it was you who started all the problems," Storm thought silently.

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Also, if you have any suggestions for Reward Challenges or Immunity challenges, e-mail me at [coolkidjeff@yahoo.com][1]. Please don't post your suggestion in the review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][2]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html  
**_!!THE FANFICTION.NET SURVIVOR VOTING PAGE HAS BEEN FIXED!!_**][3]

   [1]: mailto:coolkidjeff@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	13. Survivor: X-Men days 37-39

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 37-39**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, there were two tribes which had 10 castaways each. When it came down to six castaways on each tribe, the two tribes merged into one known as, Rattana. Now The Rattana Tribe consists of...

Gambit, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Moonstar, Polaris, and Storm. Let the game continue!

**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 37**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Rogue and Gambit walking by the shore: 9:49 A.M.**

"Remy, I can't believe we spent 37 days on this Island," Rogue said.

"37 days? It went by so fast. Seems like a week went by," Gambit said. "But, only when I'm with you cher."

"Remy..." Rogue blushed.

"I don't know what more is going to happen. Now that you, me, M, Beast, Colossus, Moonstar, and Storm remain...who knows what will happen next? Only seven castaways left...I still can't believe it," Rogue said.

"Yup. You know, I've been feeling kind of sore about Wolverine leaving," Gambit said.

"How can you say that? You agreed to the alliance with me and Beast," Rogue said.

"I know, cher! I know! Well, when you two wanted to vote off Kitty, I voted off Wolverine. Then, when you both wanted to vote of Wolverine, I voted for him again," Gambit explained.

"Oh. Well, good thing we have this alliance, Remy. I'm starting to think M and Moonstar might have one going on. I know Storm doesn't, she's against them, and no one would let Colossus join one," Rogue said.

"Yeah, probably right."****

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Beast and Storm sitting by camp: 11:09 A.M.**

"Alliances are a disgrace," Beast said.

"Yes, I know Hank. Why do you keep saying that to me?" Storm asked.

"Maybe because I have an alliance, and I'm trying to cover it up..." Beast thought.

"Well, alliances didn't get people that far. Look at Jubilee and Husk, then look at Meggan, Iceman, and Polaris. They all got voted off before me. And I never had an alliance with anyone," Storm said.

"Yeah, I guess Storm," Beast said having second thoughts about the secret alliance between him, Rogue, and Gambit.

"Oh well, Moonstar's going to catch some fish soon. I think I'll join her," Storm stood up and headed towards the ocean. "See you later, Hank."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Storm and Moonstar heading back to shore with fish: 12:01 P.M.**

"Wow, we got a good catch today," Moonstar said.

"Yeah," Storm agreed as she and Moonstar rowed back to camp. "Dani, everyone seems to be so secretive now. Are they all afraid of being next?"

"Probably..."

"Are you?"

"No Storm. I don't really care anymore. I made it this far, and I'm happy," Moonstar explained. "If I get voted off, it is no big deal. Because, this game is all about stabbing people in the back. You become better friends with people, and you rely on them and trust them. Then before you know it, they turn on you. This game changes people Storm, that's why I'm not taking it so seriously anymore."

"I see," Storm nodded. "Well, if you aren't, how do you explain catching fish?"

"For the group, and for me. The reason isn't because I feel that I have to to save me from getting voted off. The reason is because I'm that kind of person who wants others to be happy," Moonstar explained. Storm nodded again.

"Dani, I really hope you win. You seem like a deserving winner. I want to make sure you make it to the final four," Storm said.

"Thanks Storm. But, I won't join another alliance," Moonstar said.

"That's not what I mean. I'm going to try and get us both to the final four, without playing the alliance way. Deal?" Storm held out her hand to Moonstar. Moonstar shook it and they both smiled.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Alliance Meeting: 2:09 P.M.**

"Okay everyone, lets say who we think be voted off," Rogue said.

"Well, Storm told me that alliances don't get anyone anywhere. Look how Jubilee, Husk, Meggan, Polaris, and Iceman all got voted off. Just because of an alliance. And Cyclops got voted off too. I don't think this will work out," Beast said.

"I got it! Storm should be our choice," Gambit said. "She is the only one who realized that, so she knows what to look out for. We must vote her off before she tells others."

"You're right Remy. As long as she's on the Island, she's a threat," Beast said.

"Okay then. So, we aren't going to discuss who we vote off tomorrow, either?" Rogue asked.

"Nope. I think we all agreed that Storm needs to go," Beast said.

"Right!"

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Talking around by the camp fire: 11:31 P.M.**

"That fire looks great," Moonstar said.

"Yeah. I remember how Jean loved to sit by it with Scott," Storm stated.

"That's a good idea. Lets took about our former castaways, starting with who got voted off first," Beast said.

"Well, first was Psylocke. She had a lovely attitude," Moonstar said sarcastically.

"Yeah. She gave Jack Profst her psychic knife write before she walked off the Island," Storms aid.

"Well, there was Jubilee. Who you all know I once had an alliance with," M said. "Husk gave me some crazy idea that Jubilee voted me off the Tribal Council we formed an alliance. I don't believe it though..."

"After that was Nightcrawler. I thought he would have lasted much longer then he did," Colossus said.****

"Well, Nightcrawler did get 6 or 7 votes off," Beast said.

"After him was Angel. I told him that no one would vote him off, well, because he wasn't doing anything that would make him a threat," M said.

"Yeah, but 3 votes were for him," Rogue said looking over at M.

"I'm thinking back to the confession you made about you and Husk having an alliance," Rogue said.

"Yeah, and wasn't Meggan in yours, too?" Gambit asked.

"Please don't go there, I want to forget about it," M said putting her head in her arms.

"Well, lets move on. After Angel was Siryn, then Cyclops too. Remember how both tribes tied with Immunity?" Storm asked.

"Yeah. Why was she voted off anyway? She didn't do anything really to threaten anyone," Gambit said.

"She caught fish," M said right before she made a mistake.

"Oh, so your alliance voted her off too, M?" Rogue asked.

"No! I just said..."

"Hey, lay off of her," Moonstar said.

"Can we just end this discussion? I'm going to bed," M got off and walked away heading towards her hut.

"That's a good idea," Beast said. "We should all go to bed soon. Tomorrow is The Reward Challenge."

  
**Day 38**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Reward Challenge: 12:24 P.M.**

"Well everyone, how you all doing?" Jack Profst asked.

"Fine," Colossus said. Everyone nodded.

"Great. I understood that you were talking about a few of your voted off castaways last night? Well, here is one of them," Jack pointed to the sky and Angel came flying down.

"Hey everyone! So, this is Rattana?" Angel said to. "We got Colossus, M, Moonstar, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, and Beast? I see 3 former Pagong members and 4 former Tagi members. Interesting."

"Good to see you again, Angel," M said. Angel smiled at her.

"This Reward Challenge is all about luck. You spin this wheel. The number the wheel selects is how many steps you will move forward. Over there, you see a grid with seven columns," Angel pointed. "If you spin the number eight, you will moved eight grid spaces forward. The first person to make it out of the grid first wins a night in a room with a king sized bed, room service, and a 52 inch television set."****

"52 inch?" M's mouth dropped wide open.

"Yup! Everyone, get in each column," Angel said. Each of the Survivors did: Gambit in the first row, Colossus in the second row, M in the third row, Moonstar in the fourth row, Rogue in the fifth row, Storm in the sixth row, and Beast in the seventh row.

"Okay, Gambit, spin the wheel," Angel said as he placed the wheel next to Gambit. Gambit spun it and he got the number 5. He moved 5 spaces forward. Colossus also spun it, he moved 4 spaces forward. M wen the farthest by moving 9 spaces forward while the rest all moved 4 spaces forward.

"Okay everyone, M is in the lead. 3 more spaces and she has the reward!" Angel said. Gambit spun the wheel again, and he moved 6 spaces forward. He was one space away from the Reward. Colossus spun the wheel, and it landed on "YOU'RE OUT!"

"Okay Colossus, that means you are out of the Reward Challenge, just sit over there," Angel said. M spun the wheel, and she moved 1 space forward. Moonstar spun the wheel, and she moved 8 spaces forward. She won the Reward!

"Congratulations Moonstar. You won!" Angel said. The others cheered for her. Angel picked Moonstar up by the waist and he flew off with her heading towards the room that Moonstar won.

"Okay, Angel will fly Moonstar to her Reward, the rest of you can head back to camp."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Rogue and Gambit: 2:04 P.M.**

"Remy, there are only 3 Pagong left. There are 4 Tagi," Rogue said.

"Yes, I know."

"Well, when Angel told us that, I started to think. If Beast makes it to the Final Four with us, there will probably be more Tagi remaining. And, they might eat away the former Pagong castaways," Rogue said.

"But Beast wouldn't do that..."

"He also said he wouldn't join an alliance to Storm. Well, he did," Rogue pointed out.

"You are right. So, we vote him off instead of Storm?"

"No. We will keep him to vote off Storm, then the next Tribal Council we'll vote him," Rogue whispered.

"Fine."

  
**Day 39**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge: 10:07 A.M.**

"Hello again," Jack said. "Moonstar, how was that T.V?"

"Great!"

"Good," Jack said. "Well, this Immunity Challenge, two or three people can win!" 

"Two?" Everyone asked. Jack nodded.

"Here are pieces of paper. They will each lead you into a certain part of the jungle. When you reach the X on your map, you will see a name tag some where near the X. Pick up the name tag, and read it. Once you found the name tag, you will see a nickname on it...maybe even two. Think about who's nickname it could be. Once you figured it out, call out the name of the Survivor and meet up with that castaway or castaways. The two or three castaways that come to me first with their right partners win the Immunity!" Jack said. "Remember, you might have three people in your group being that we have an odd amount of Survivors. Everyone take out your map. Survivor's ready? Go!"

Gambit sprinted forward into the jungle following every direction on his map. He went in the right direction and he found a name tag that said, "Fisherman" on it.

"Fisherman?" Gambit thought. "Oh yeah, Moonstar!"

"Moonstar!" Gambit called out.

**Scene: Rogue searching for the name tag

"Where is that damn thing?" Rogue thought. "Oh, there it is!" She read the name tag allowed.

"Weather Goddess? How easy is that? Storm!"

"Storm? Oh no, I can't let us win Immunity!" Rogue thought. "If I win, Storm does too..."

"Rogue? I am here! I found the tag that said 'distant lover of touch.' That has to be you," Storm said.

"Yeah, lets go back to the shore and meet up with Jack!" Rogue said trying to cover up the alliance against Storm.

**Scene: Monet and Beast searching for Colossus

"Where can Peter be?" Beast asked.

"I don't know. But it would be cool if us three win the Immunity. Why did we get stuck with the third Survivor? Oh wait, there he is!" M pointed.

"There you are!" Colossus yelled. "Come on, lets go!" Beast, Colossus, and M ran towards the shore. When they got there, both Storm and Rogue were granted Immunity.

"Well, Storm and Rogue won Immunity. Good job," Jack said. "Well, it is 10:15 now. In 9 hours and 15 minutes, we will have a Tribal Council. See you all then!"

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Castaways sitting around camp: 3:30 P.M.**

"Well, in four more hours we vote someone off the Island," Storm said.****

"Yeah. I wonder who will be next," Moonstar said. "Oh well, I'm not scared. This game is all about stabbing people in the back..."

"Moonstar! Don't say anymore. They'll think you are a threat!" M contacted Moonstar telepathically.

"Well, Dani is right," Storm agreed.

"I know. Lets not get too worried, we all made it this far. We should be happy. Besides, we all lost a great deal of weight," Rogue said.

"And muscle," Beast added.

"Yeah. Even with Moonstar catching the fish she catches...I'm still hungry," Gambit said. "But don't be down pity, you do a great job!"

"No offense taken," Moonstar said.

"Oh well, mine as well have a good time. Usually we have Tribal Councils right after the Immunity Challenge. Tonight, we don't!"

"I know, I feel kind of strange," Beast said.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 7:30 P.M.**

"Everyone, two castaways won Immunity. Both Rogue, and Storm," Jack said. "Well, now it is time to vote! Gambit, you are up!" Gambit stood up and walked over to the podium. He started to write down his vote.

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Gambit votes Beast. Gambit's reason: "I don't want an alliance. Beast started it, so I'm voting him off. I can't vote Storm off because she won Immunity, and I can't vote Rogue off...not that I would ever give her a vote! Anyway, Beast is going. Maybe if Beast goes, Rogue will end the alliance. Or maybe the two of us will have one!"

M votes Colossus. M's reason: "...the tribe has spoken. That's all I hear Jack saying to his face."

Rogue votes Beast. Rogue's reason: "Well, Remy and I were going to vote Beast off next Tribal Council, but since Storm won...I mine as well vote Beast off now. And, I think that is what Remy is doing. I didn't have time to discuss with him who we were going to vote off. Storm kept getting in the way!"

Beast votes M. Beast's reason: "I'm thinking Gambit and Rogue are voted for her, so that is what I'm doing."

Colossus votes M. Colossus' reason: "I wanted to vote off Rogue...but she won Immunity."

Moonstar votes Colossus. Moonstar's reason: "You didn't get voted off last time, but this time I'm sure you will!"

Storm votes Beast. Storm's reason: "Beast seems to be hiding so much. He's trying to make it seem that I know he's against alliances for a fact. So, he's my choice. I think he has something planned that he's not telling me about."

  
"Okay everyone, you know the drill. The Survivor with the most votes will be asked to leave the Island immediately. I'll go tally the votes," Jack said. "First vote, Beast. Second vote, Colossus. Third vote, Beast. Fourth vote, M. Fifth vote, M. Sixth vote, Colossus. Seventh vote, Beast. Beast, you got the most votes, please bring me your torch."

"Oh well," Beast said with a smile as he carried his torch over to Jack.

"The tribe has spoken," Jack shook Beast's furry hand, and Beast walked off. "Okay, 6 castaways left. Good luck. Once two more castaways are gone, the final four will remain. Once the final four is formed, 2 castaways would get voted off one day, then the next. After that, the final two are going for the million. The former castaways decide who wins, and so do the readers of this fic. Good night."

  
Beast's Final Words: "I didn't expect this at all. I am shocked at the results. Well, Storm was right. Alliances get you know where. Oh well, I had a wonderful time on the Island. It is an experience I'll never forget!"

  


TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

**NO SCENES WILL BE SHOWN! YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT! SORRY!  
...hee heee hee**

  
If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Also, if you have any suggestions for Reward Challenges or Immunity challenges, e-mail me at [coolkidjeff@yahoo.com][1]. Please don't post your suggestion in the review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][2]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html  
**_!!THE FANFICTION.NET SURVIVOR VOTING PAGE HAS BEEN FIXED!!_**][3]

   [1]: mailto:coolkidjeff@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	14. Survivor: X-Men days 40-42

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 40-42  
  
**Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea! 

  
Intro  
  
20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!  
  
And, there were two tribes which had 10 castaways each. When it came down to six castaways on each tribe, the two tribes merged into one known as, Rattana. Now The Rattana Tribe consists of...  
  
Gambit, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Moonstar, Polaris, and Storm. Let the game continue!  
  
**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 40  
  
**Scene: The Rattana Island: Rogue and Gambit...: 9:49 A.M.**  
  
"Remy, I can't believe what we tried to do," Rogue said.  
  
"What ya mean, cher?" Gambit asked.  
  
"We tried to vote off Storm. This game is getting to my head! I'm going to go crazy," Rogue sighed. "Storm and I are very close friends. I can't believe we wanted to vote her off."  
  
"Me too cher. This game is messed up," Gambit said. "Damn that X-Kid J putting us in this dumb series anyway."  
  
"Remy, I don't know what is happening to me," Rogue jumped in Gambit's arms crying. "I've changed, Remy. I haven't been myself."  
  
"Don't say that cher. The one who changed the most was Polaris," Gambit said trying to comfort her. "Besides, no matter how you change...I still love you."  
  
****Scene: The Rattana Island: Storm rock climbing: 11:53 A.M.**  
  
Storm was dressed in kaki shorts and a white tank top. She was climbing her way up the cliff that the Survivors once had to for an Immunity Challenge. She was taking it a lot more serious then she did the time of the Immunity Challenge. She kept thinking of all the Survivors that were voted off. Storm found a ledge on the cliff that she could sit down on. She looked down from above.  
  
"Woah," Storm said as she took off her cap. She re-adjusted the size and placed it back on putting her pony-tail through the adjustment hole. "I just have to survivor 5 more days, and then I make it to the Final Four. Hopefully, Moonstar will make it that far too."  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Moonstar started to climb up towards Storm.  
  
"Dani? How did you know I was up here?" Storm asked.  
  
"I didn't. I just felt like going on adventures. I've been climbing trees, swinging on vines, snorkeling...and then I just decided to climb a cliff," Moonstar explained.  
  
"Oh. I was just thinking about the days left on the Island before we get to the Final Four," Storm said.  
  
"Yeah, well, M puts it the best. Don't bother to be afraid, this game is all about stabbing one another in the back. I liked this in the beginning, but now it is beginning to be too much!" Moonstar said wiping off a sweat.  
  
"I know. But, we mine as well live through the rest of it. We made it this far," Storm said. Moonstar nodded.  
  
"So, do you want to climb to the top or what. I'm getting tired of hanging here, at least you get to sit on a ledge," Moonstar giggled. Storm laughed and nodded. The two castaways started to climb up the cliff. A team they were, just not the type who would cheat to victory.  
  
****Scene: The Rattana Island: Colossus trying to make peace with M: 3:00 P.M.**  
  
"Hey, Monet? I want to apologize for the way I have been treating you," Colossus said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, how I've been mean towards you and Moonstar," Colossus said looking at the ground.  
  
"Apology accepted. I also apologize to you. We both changed, just like everyone else," M said.  
  
"Yeah...I guess. There is just no more fun on this Island anymore. Everyone has been so serious lately," Colossus pointed out.  
  
"You are right. Lets gather up everyone and have some fun!"  
  
****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Island Party: 5:09 P.M.**  
  
M stood on a tree branch that was right next to the ocean. She grabbed a vine that was hanging by the tree and she swung across. She then let go and down she fell into the ocean.  
  
"Hey, you splashed me!" Rogue said as M flew up to the surface.  
  
"Oops, sorry!"  
  
"Oh well, I'm next!" Colossus yelled. Everyone took cover as Colossus swung across the vine. He fell into the ocean. A huge splash of water appeared. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"There's more where that came from!" Colossus laughed. Everyone laughed too.  
  
"We needed a good break full of fun!" M said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"We need to spend more time together, before the next Tribal Council," Moonstar said as she floated on the ocean water.  
  
"Hey Storm, you think you can make a wave? I want to try out my knew surf board I made out of bamboo poles!" Gambit said. Storm nodded and she caused win to make a wave rise. Gambit got on his surf board, and he swam up to the wave. He turned around and he stood up.  
  
"Go Remy!" Rogue yelled. The wave then started to go forward and Gambit was riding it. He was moving all around the wave smiling all the way.  
  
"That's looks fun, can I try?" M asked as the wave died down.  
  
"Sure," Gambit said handing M the board. The castaways were all having fun.  
  
  
**Day 41  
  
**Scene: The Rattana Island: Moonstar and Rogue talking: 10:21 A.M.**  
  
"So Dani, what did you want?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I just wanted to meet up with you. We haven't talked that much," Moonstar said.  
  
"You're right. So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I have no idea! I was hoping you would know!" Moonstar laughed. Rogue did too.  
  
"Oh well. I still can't believe it, 41 days in this torture. And yet, we were able to have 41 days of a vacation without any villains or chaos going on in the 'real world,'" Rogue said.  
  
"I know what you mean. Rogue, I'm tired of fishing! Do you think that is the only reason why I'm still on? Because I catch fish?" Moonstar asked.  
  
"No way Dani. You are a nice person with a great personality. I've been thinking over and over on who should win. At first I kept saying me, well, because I want the million. But then I thought either you, Storm, or M. M went through a lot. She had guts to stand in front of the whole entire tribe and tell us about her alliance thing. And Storm because she went into this game fairly from the start, no alliances or any cheap ways to play the game," Rogue said. "And you know how to play this game and keep everyone calmed down. You went from being friends with people, and then making enemies. I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yet! Mah idea of playing this is...well, even I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I just try to ignore it, all the fighting and stuff, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. Dani, I hope we get to talk more," Rogue said.  
  
"Well, what would stop us?" Moonstar asked. "Oh yeah, if one of us gets voted off..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, after this thing, lets stay in touch and maybe we'll become better friends."  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Reward Challenge: 1:09 P.M.**  
  
"This will be the last Reward Challenge," Jack said. "And, the Reward for this Challenge is to come with me and party at a Night Club all you want. There will me food, drinks, dancing, and other great stuff to make sure the winner has a great time! So, lets begin this Reward Challenge!"  
  
"This is a plain and simple Home Run Derby type contest," Jack said. "I will pitch each of you a baseball until you make contact. The ball that goes the farthest wins the Immunity. Lets begin! Gambit, pick up the bat on the ground next to you."   
  
"This?" Gambit picked up the baseball bat and he got in a batting position type pose. Jack pitched Gambit the baseball and Gambit hit it far. The baseball didn't go up to high, but it soared very far.   
  
"Wow. That will be a tough one to beat! Anyway, Rogue, you are up next!" Jack said. Jack threw the ball and Rogue hit it with amazing power. The baseball went further than Gambit's. Rogue smiled. M took the baseball bat. Jack pitched the ball and M hit it into the ocean.  
  
"Can I get a redo?" M asked.  
  
"Sorry M, but you made contact with the ball. Storm, you are up!" Jack said. Jack pitched the ball and Storm hit it pretty far, but not nearly as far as Gambit's and Rogue's. Moonstar took the bat from Storm and she Jack pitched it towards her. Moonstar hit the ball and it landed a little bit further than Storm's. Colossus was the last one to go. Jack pitched the ball and Colossus hit it with more power than Rogue. It was clear that Colossus went the farthest, and that he won the Reward.  
  
"Good job Peter. You are going to party all night!" Jack said. "The rest of you, good effort. Colossus, I'll come by later to bring you to the Night Club!" Jack walked off heading for his boat. He rowed away while Colossus kept smiling.  
  
****Scene: The Rattana Island: Colossus waiting to be picked up by Jack: 6:11 P.M.**  
  
"I wonder what is taking him so long!" Colossus said.  
  
"You are really excited about this Night Club, aren't you?" Gambit asked. Colossus nodded.  
  
"Well, have fun Peter," M said.  
  
"I will. Hey, I think I see Jack!" Colossus pointed out into the ocean. Jack eventually rowed over. Colossus ran towards the boat. He couldn't wait.  
  
  
**Day 42  
  
**Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge: 3:59 P.M.**  
  
"Everyone, it will be raining soon. So, lets get this over with so we don't have our Tribal Council in the rain," Jack said. "This Immunity Challenge is a race. You start behind that white line. When I say to go, you all will sprint towards the ocean and hop on the rowing boats. You will row out to the boeys and then come back to shore. The first person back here wins the Immunity! Everyone put on your mutant collars. Survivors ready? Go!" Jack yelled. All the Survivors sprinted towards the rowing boats by the shore. Gambit was the first one to a boat. He hopped on and he rowed towards the boeys. Moonstar was catching up from behind, and so was Rogue. Storm and M were tired for fourth place, while Colossus was last.  
  
Gambit got to the boey first, but Moonstar turned faster and better than Gambit. So, that put Moonstar in the lead. Gambit tried to catch up, but Moonstar wouldn't stop. Just as she was about to pick up the pace, her boat tipped over. She tried to turn it back over, but it was too heavy. Gambit tried to speed up, but he couldn't balance himself on the boat, so he fell overboard.  
  
"Oh, come on Survivors!" Jack yelled. Then, Storm came rowing by. She rowed all the way to the shore. She won Immunity again.  
  
"Well, Storm won. Now, before the rain starts," Jack started to say. "A Tribal Council."  
  
****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 4:19 P.M.**  
  
"Everyone, no time for any talk. The rain is about to start, so we have to hurry! Gambit, you are up!" Jack said. Gambit walked over to the podium, he put a lot of thought into his vote. And he started to write down his choice.  
  
  
****The Voter's Choices**  
  
Gambit votes Colossus. Gambit's reason: "He was getting nicer, but I don't like him. I would've voted off Storm if Rogue didn't wake me up two days ago with that hug. But, Storm doesn't deserve votes...yet."  
  
M votes Colossus. M's reason: "He was getting nicer. I accepted his apology, but I don't want to vote anyone else off just yet. So, he is my choice."  
  
Rogue votes Colossus. Rogue's reason: "Sorry."  
  
Colossus votes Rogue. Colossus' reason: "I've been trying to get her gone for a while now. I hope this time she leaves!"  
  
Moonstar votes Colossus. Moonstar's reason: "How long will it take me to vote off Colossus? I tried so many times! Maybe this time my vote will come through."  
  
Storm votes Colossus. Storm's reason: (no comment)  
  
  
"As always, the Survivor with the most votes will be asked to leave the Island immediately. I'll go tally the votes," Jack said. "First vote, Colossus. Second vote, Colossus. Third vote, Colossus. Fourth vote, Rogue. Fifth vote, Colossus. Well, no need to leave the last vote, it is irrelevant. Colossus, I'm sorry, but it is time for you to go."  
  
"The tribe has spoken," Jack put out the fire on Colossus's torch. Colossus walked off. Jack then spoke, "one more Tribal Council and the Final Four will begin. I'll see you all in 2 days."  
  
  
Colossus' Final Words: "Well, I feel like I was targeted. But, it isn't so bad. I made it further then I expected. I lasted 42 days on this Island. I'm happy. It was getting to hard and uncomfortable anyway, I'm glad I just got voted off...because I don't know how much longer I could take of everyone and the 'survivor.'"  
  


TO BE CONTINUED 

  
Scenes from the next 3 days:  


**NO SCENES WILL BE SHOWN...again! YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT! SORRY AGAIN!!**

  
If you post a review:  
  
Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.  
  
Also, if you have any suggestions for Reward Challenges or Immunity challenges, e-mail me at coolkidjeff@yahoo.com. Please don't post your suggestion in the review. Thanks.  
  


Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]  
  
You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html  
!!THE FANFICTION.NET SURVIVOR VOTING PAGE HAS BEEN FIXED!!][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	15. Survivor: X-Men days 43-45

**Survivor: X-Men  
Days 43-45**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, there were two tribes which had 10 castaways each. When it came down to six castaways on each tribe, the two tribes merged into one known as, Rattana. Now The Rattana Tribe consists of...

Gambit, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Moonstar, Polaris, and Storm. Let the game continue!

**Another Note:** Just to tell everybody, I don't plan who gets voted off ahead of time. As I right the story I get ideas. Sometimes I go into the story decided that this team wins Immunity and this mutant gets voted off, when it doesn't really happen. As the story goes on, I switch mutants around with alliances and who gets voted off, etc. So, whoever wins this Survivor: X-Men is even a mystery for me!!!  
  
**Day 43**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Rogue and Gambit...: 12:56 P.M.**

"Cher, what did you want to talk to me about?" Gambit asked Rogue.

"We have to stay with M, Moonstar, and Storm at all times now. It was even a mistake to leave them alone now," Rogue said.

"Oh yeah. All three of them are very close. You think they might vote one of us off?" Gambit said.

"I don't know. But, we have to hurry back to them and not let them have any time a lone," Rogue said.

"But don't you think they might catch on?"

"I don't know. Lets just make sure they never get a chance to talk about alliances," Rogue said back. "I think they want to make sure they make it to the Final Four together. But, I trust Storm. I know she won't form an alliance. But Monet and Moonstar I'm not so sure I trust. They all had alliances, so I don't know what ta think anymore!"

"Don't worry cher. We'll pull through...together."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Rogue talking to Moonstar and M: 3:08 P.M.**

"So, I was thinking that maybe I could some fishing to give you a break, Moonstar. And I'll clean up after dinner so you don't have to anymore M."

"Sure Rogue, I guess it is fair. After all, we have worked hard a lot since Rattana," Moonstar said.

"Yeah, and you've done a lot by letting us come to your Island and all. And with you bringing us fish a lot, Moonstar, I want to repay you back," Rogue said.

"Fine. But before you do, lets go out for a swim!"

"Okay!"

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Storm and Gambit: 3:38 P.M.**

"You know Gambit, I've been over thinking this whole Survivor," Storm said.

"Over thinking?"

"Like, what will happen to the others when they see us again. Will they be angry with us for voting them off?" Storm asked.

"I don't know," Gambit said. "But, they're our friends. They'll forgive us."

"You're right. I need to trust them more, like how I'm trusting Moonstar and M better," Storm said.

"Trusting? Do you have an alliance?" Gambit thought. "No...Storm wouldn't."

"Gambit, I keep thinking how so many people on this Island deserve the million...instead of me," Storm said. "Moonstar has fished for us all, even when she was sick. She also has been a great friend to everybody. And M had a lot of 'guts' to admit to the whole Tribe about her former alliances. And Rogue because she has been volunteering to help out more on the Island, and she's not a sore loser when it comes to the challenges, and she does daily chores on the Island. And you are a charmer. You keep everyone settled down and yet you are still willing to work. Why am I still here?"

"Because you are a leader," Gambit said. "You've played the game most honestly out of us all!"

"Do you really think so?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, and I mean it."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Former Survivor returns: 5:59 P.M.**

All the castaways were eating dinner. They had some fish that Rogue caught, fresh water, and some rice. As they ate, a pink gust of smoke appeared. Out of it came Nightcrawler.

"Hello!" Nightcrawler said. Everyone stood up.

"Hi Nightcrawler, haven't seen you in so long!" Rogue said.

"I know. I'm here to tell you that there will be an Immunity Challenge tomorrow!" Nightcrawler said. "Sorry, but I must go. Avertisain!...(or however you say and spell good-bye in German)!" Nightcrawler disappeared, and everyone sat back down.

"An Immunity Challenge, tomorrow?" M said.

"Yeah. I'm going to get to be earlier then usual tonight," Storm said. "I want to be rested for it."

"Yeah," Gambit nodded.

"Well, we still have more fish," Moonstar said out of the blue. Everyone giggled.

**  
Day 44**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge: 2:01 P.M.**

"Everyone, just think. After tomorrow night, the Final Four will be formed," Jack said. "There are four more days until Survivor: X-Men is complete! And after those four more days, we will give you a chance to relax, and then we will have a reunion party."

"Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about the Immunity Challenge," Jack said. "See that jet? Each of you will get in it. You will be bungee jumping from it. Once you jump out of the jet, you will swing for a while. Once you swing for 5 times, you can take off the bungee cord vest. Then, you will swim towards the shore. But, it doesn't end there. Once you get to the shore, you have to sprint towards that large tree. You will climb the tree and then grab one of the vines. You will then swing back into the ocean. The first one to get back in the ocean wins! Lets get into the jet!"

All the Survivors hopped into the jet and they soon got high into the air. Everyone put on their mutant collars and their bungee cords. M was a little nervous, but she wasn't as nervous as Storm. She wasn't so sure about bungee jumping.

"Storm, you don't have to do it," Jack said.

"I know, but I must. I will," Storm said as she walked to the side of the jet.

"Okay. Well, the hatch is now open. Everyone stand in a line by the open hatch," Jack said as he triple checked everyone's bunge cord and vest. "Okay, Survivor's ready? Pilot ready? JUMP!" Jack yelled. All the Survivors jumped off the jet. The first one to land close to the water was Gambit, then Rogue, then Storm, then Moonstar, then M. Gambit swung for 5 times. He unbuckled his vest and he started to swim towards the shore. When Rogue swung 5 times, she started to have trouble unbuckling her vest. So, that gave Storm, Moonstar, and M a chance to catch up.

"Unbuckle you damn thing!" Rogue yelled as she watched all the castaways swim towards the shore. She finally unbuckled it and she started to swim. Moonstar was the first to the shore. She sprinted towards the tree, but she tripped. Rogue swam very fast and she caught up with M and Storm. She past them and she was trying to pass Gambit who was in second place.

"Yes!" Gambit yelled as he past Moonstar. Gambit climbed the tree. Moonstar stood up and she started to climb the tree as well. Rogue eventually did the same. All three of them grabbed the vine and they swung off into the ocean. Rogue landed first, then Gambit, and then Moonstar.

Everyone went towards the shore and Jack was the first to congratulate Rogue.

"Rogue. You won Immunity," Jack said handing Rogue the Immunity Necklace. "You now know for a fact you are making it to the Final Four. The rest of you, whatever happens, happens."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: M and Moonstar discussing the next Tribal Council: 5:15 P.M.**

"You know how we all agreed to know alliances?" M asked Moonstar.

"Yeah..."

"Well, we still kind of had one. You, me, and Storm. It seemed like we were all going to make it to the Final Four, and now that Rogue won Immunity...what's going to happen?" M asked.

"Good question. I'm not voting Storm off, and I promised you that I wouldn't vote you off," Moonstar said.

"And we can't vote Rogue off...oh no Dani! I don't want to vote off Gambit!" M said.

"Either do I. I think we should all stay civil and separated until the Final Four," Moonstar said. "That way, it won't be so hard to say good-bye."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Storm, Gambit, and Rogue talking: 7:28 P.M.**

"Tomorrow is a Tribal Council," Rogue said wearing her necklace proudly.

"Yes," Storm said. "I've been thinking over that we shouldn't just keep good friends, we should keep the ones who will be willing to make our lives easier on the Island. Besides, we will all be outwitting and outplaying each other anyway."

"That's a good point," Gambit said.

"Well, lets not mope about it. Whatever happens, happens..."

  
**Day 45**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Taking the walk towards The Tribal Council area: 5:06 P.M.**

"Well, here we are following this same route to the Tribal Council area," Gambit said.

"Yeah," Moonstar nodded. "I heard there will be a Survivor: X-Men 2. In an Australian Outback. It will start once the Survivor 2 show starts in America."

"Yeah, Jack was telling me about that," M said.

"Well, here we are," Rogue said staring at the Tribal Council area. "Back here again..."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 5:12 P.M.**

"Well everyone, your 45 days here have been wild," Jack said. "Not only that, but Rogue has won the Immunity. Rogue, now that you know you are making it into the Final Four, how do you feel?"

"Great," Rogue said. "If I didn't win this Immunity, I would probably be the next one to go."

"Storm, how do you feel about Rogue's remark?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Whatever happens happens."

"Well, with that," Jack said. "It is time to vote! Gambit, you are up!" Gambit walked up to the podium. He started to write down his vote.

  
  
****The Voter's Choices**

Gambit votes M. Gambit's reason: "Out of Moonstar and Storm, M is the only one who seems like she needs to go."

M votes Gambit. M's reason: "I'm not voting Storm, I'm not voting Moonstar, and I can't vote Rogue, so Gambit, you're the only way to go."

Rogue's vote not shown!

Moonstar votes Gambit. Moonstar's reason: "...sigh."

Storm's vote not shown!

(this idea was sent to me by Hydro. I will only show a few of the votes, so you will actually have to read what Jack says to find out who leaves the Island next!)

  
"Okay everyone, once the votes are tallied the decision is final," Jack said. "First vote, M. Second vote, Gambit. Third vote, M. Fourth vote, Gambit. Fifth vote, M."

"Oh my God," M said.

"Sorry M, but it is time for you to go," Jack said. M brought her torch over to Jack. Jack put the fire out.

"The tribe has spoken."

"Bye everyone. Play fair," M waved good-bye as she made her way down the Tribal Council Isle.

"Well, you all made it to the Final Four. Tomorrow there will be an Immunity Challenge and a Tribal Council, and the same thing for the next day," Jack said. "You may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

**NO SCENES WILL BE SHOWN**

If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Also, if you have any suggestions for Reward Challenges or Immunity challenges, e-mail me at [coolkidjeff@yahoo.com][1]. Please don't post your suggestion in the review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][2]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html  
**_!!THE FANFICTION.NET SURVIVOR VOTING PAGE HAS BEEN FIXED!!  
  
_**][3]**  
SURVIVOR: X-MEN FANS!**

[**TAKE THE SURVIVOR POLLS**][4]**  
The first question will be, who do you think should win Survivor?  
The second question will be, who do you think will win Survivor?  
And the last question will be, who do you want to win Survivor?**

The third question counts on who wins Survivor: X-Men. The others are just there for fun!  
Place your vote now! You will decide who wins Survivor: X-Men out of these four Castaways!

   [1]: mailto:coolkidjeff@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html
   [4]: http://pub7.bravenet.com/vote/vote.asp?usernum=553621711&cpv=1



	16. Survivor: X-Men days 46-48

**Survivor: X-Men  
Final Days**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, there were two tribes which had 10 castaways each. When it came down to six castaways on each tribe, the two tribes merged into one known as, Rattana. Now The Rattana Tribe consists of...

Gambit, Meggan, Monet, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Moonstar, Polaris, and Storm. Let the game continue!

**The Final Four  
**

  
**Day 46**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Final Four talking: 10:56 A.M.**

"So this is what we get for making it to the Final Four?" Rogue asked.

"Well, what do you mean?"

"I thought they would surprise us with some reward at our center of camp, right here, for making it this far," Rogue moaned.

"Well, they didn't give us anything," Moonstar said looking at her body. "I lost so much weight."

"We all did. But, I say you lost the most," Storm said.

"Guess so," Moonstar agreed.

"Didn't Jack say there will be an Immunity Challenge today?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah. I bet Gambit will be sad when this is over. He can't be alone with girls anymore on an Island," Moonstar laughed.

"Hey, I'm always alone with girls-I mean Rogue. Yeah. I'm always alone with Rogue," Gambit said. Rogue smiled at him.

"Well, so what do you all want to do?" Moonstar asked.

"I don't know. Since this might be my last day here, I think I'll have a walk around," Rogue said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Storm agreed. Everyone stood up and started to walk.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Final Four walking: 11:08 A.M.**

"There's where I won my first Immunity Challenge," Rogue said pointing to the cliff.

"Yup, you climbed it pretty damn good, cher," Gambit said putting his arm around Rogue.

"Hey, isn't that Jack?" Moonstar asked pointing to a figure running down the shore. Pretty soon, Jack Profst was there.

"Hey everyone! I'm sorry to catch you off guard like this, but we are having an Immunity Challenge in 5 hours at the Tribal Council area," Jack said.

"Okay. I'll make sure my watch is set," Moonstar said fixing her watch.

"Okay, I'll see you all at 4:00," Jack walked over to his motor boat, and he road off. The castaways were a lone, again.

"Want to have a race back to camp?" Moonstar asked.

"I'm up wit that," Gambit said.

"Sure," Storm agreed. Rogue nodded.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Moonstar yelled. The castaways all ran down the beach very fast. Moonstar and Gambit were in the led until Moonstar stumbled over. She cried out in pain. Everyone ran over.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Storm asked.

"My ankle! I tripped over that rock," Moonstar said touching her ankle.

"No, don't touch it. Lets get you back to camp. Rogue, go talk to one of the producers about Dani getting medical attention," Storm said.

"Right!" Rogue flew off.

"Don't worry Dani."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Moonstar sitting at camp: 3:44 P.M.**

"Here Dani, I made this crutches for you," Gambit said handing Moonstar branch made crutches.

"Thanks, Gambit."

"Does it feel any better?" Storm asked. Moonstar shook her head.

"I still can't believe that the producers won't treat her. I know this is supposed to be as if none of them are here, but still..."

"I know Rogue. Well, now that Moonstar has those crutches, we can head to the Tribal Council area, lets go."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge/Tribal Council: 4:09 P.M.**

"Everyone, welcome to Tribal Council number 17. You are the Final Four, and congratulations, again. Moonstar, your ankle is bothering you, do you think that might cause you to receive votes tonight?" Jack asked.

"Probably. I don't want to leave so early, but what ever's best for my ankle. I hope to stay though," Moonstar said.

"Okay. Everyone, here is your former Rattana Tribe," Jack pointed to the entrance of the Tribal Council area. Meggan, Polaris, Iceman, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, and Monet walked in and sat down on some logs.

"We are going to ask you questions about your former tribe mates, and your former Rattana tribe mates. Whoever answers the most questions correct wins Immunity. Take the pad of paper and pen that you see," Jack said. "First question. Rogue and Gambit, write down the first two members of the Tagi Tribe voted off the Island. Storm and Moonstar, write down the first two members of Pagong to be voted off."

The Survivors held up their answers. Gambit wrote down Psylocke and Cyclops. Rogue wrote Psylocke and Nightcrawler. Storm wrote Jubilee and Angel, and Moonstar wrote Jubilee and Siryn.

"Rogue was correct. The first two members of Tagi voted off were Psylocke and Nightcrawler. And, Storm is correct. The first two members of Pagong to be voted off were Jubilee and Angel. Next question, for the first Immunity Challenge, who were the four castaways who did the swimming for their tribes. Name 2 from Tagi, and 2 from Pagong," Jack said. The Survivors wrote and held up their answers. Gambit wrote Moonstar, Phoenix, Jubilee, and Husk. Rogue wrote Moonstar, Storm, Jubilee, and Husk. Moonstar wrote, me, Psylocke, Jubilee, and Husk. And Storm wrote, Moonstar, Psylocke, Jubilee, and Monet.

"Moonstar, you are the only one that is correct," Jack said. "It was Moonstar, Psylocke, Jubilee, and Husk. Jubes and Husk for Pagong, and Moonstar and Psylocke for Tagi. Rogue, Storm, and Moonstar all have one point. Gambit, 0."

"Don't worry," Gambit said. "I'll get something right."

"Next question. Who were the two mutants that ran around in these two towels when their clothes were stolen?" Jack asked. Everyone laughed. Gambit wrote down Shadowcat and Wolverine. Rogue wrote Shadowcat and Wolverine. Moonstar wrote Phoenix and Cyclops. And Storm wrote Shadowcat and Wolverine.

"Shadowcat and Wolverine are correct. They always had those boyfriend girlfriend flirts going on. Moonstar and Gambit have one point, Rogue and Storm have two points. Lets keep going," Jack said. Moonstar touched her ankle and rubbed it. When she was finished, Jack was ready to start talking again.

"Okay, this question is important. Rogue and Storm will be moving on into the final round no matter what, since they have the most points. If Moonstar or Gambit answer this question incorrectly, the one who answer it wrong are out of the Immunity Challenge. If Moonstar or Gambit, or both answer this question correctly, they both move on," Jack explained. "What Pagong castaway and what Tagi castaway were voted off at the same tribal council?"

Gambit wrote Siryn and Cyclops. Rogue wrote Siryn and Cyclops. Storm wrote Cyclops and Husk. Moonstar wrote Cyclops and Husk.

"The correct answer was Siryn and Cyclops. Moonstar, you are out," Jack said. "Gambit has 2 points, and Rogue and Storm have 3. Gambit, if you answer the next question incorrectly, you are out of the Immunity Challenge."

"Okay," Gambit said.

"Who was the first castaway voted off of the Tagi alliance, when Cyclops was leading it?" Jack asked. Gambit wrote Nightcrawler. Rogue wrote "don't know." Storm wrote Nightcrawler.

"Nightcrawler is correct. Rogue and Gambit have 3, and Storm has 4. If Rogue or Gambit answer the next question incorrectly, the one who got it wrong is out of the challenge. Okay, next question. Write the order of which the Tagi Alliance of Rattana was voted off. If the castaway(s) was a former member, write his or her name."

Gambit wrote Polaris, Iceman, Colossus, Monet. Rogue wrote Meggan, Polaris, Iceman, Colossus, Monet. Storm wrote Polaris, Iceman, Monet.

"Rogue, you are the only one correct. Gambit, you are out. The score is 4-4 between Rogue and Storm. Whoever answers this next question right, wins Immunity," Jack said. "Which castaway won the Reward Challenge with guest star Gretchen Cordy? Also write who the castaway invited to eat their reward with him or her. Also say what the reward was."

Rogue wrote Moonstar, Shadowcat, pizza. Storm wrote Moonstar, Shadowcat, pie.

"The correct answer was Moonstar, Shadowcat, pizza. Rogue, you won Immunity," Jack said handing Rogue the Immunity Necklace. Rogue smiled. Jack than spoke, "time to vote! Gambit, you are up!" Gambit walked up to the podium. He began his vote with an "M."

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Gambit votes Moonstar. Gambit's reason: "Well, I wouldn't vote off Rogue. And, Moonstar's ankle is hurting her. I know she's in pain. Maybe getting off tis island will do the cher some good, eh?"

Rogue votes Moonstar. Rogue's reason: "I don't want to vote you off Dani, but it is your ankle's fault."

Moonstar votes Gambit. Moonstar's reason: "You are the only one left. I'm not voting off Storm, and I can't vote off myself or Rogue. Sorry Gambit."

Storm votes Moonstar. Storm's reason: "It took me a while to decide my vote. Dani, I am so sorry. It is your ankle I am voting off, not you. Please forgive me."

  
"Once the votes are tallied, the decision is final," Jack said. "First vote, Moonstar. Second vote, Moonstar. Third vote, Gambit. Fourth vote...Moonstar."

"Okay. Bye. You all were great her on the Island," Moonstar said as she struggled to stand. She grabbed her crutches and she hopped over to Jack. She shook Jack's hand.

"Thanks for letting me have such a great time," Moonstar said.

"Dani, the tribe has spoken," Jack brought Moonstar's torch over to the patch of torches. He put the fire out. "It is time for you to go." Moonstar walked off.

"Bye everyone!" Moonstar said as she finally left the scene.

"Look around you now," Jack said. "You are the final three. Tomorrow will be the Immunity Challenge. Whoever wins Immunity gets to decide who leaves the Island. I'll see you all tomorrow."

  
Moonstar's Final Words: "I had an awesome time! I loved every minute of it. If it weren't for my ankle, I probably would've been able to be on a little longer. Oh well, I can't complain. I made it far into the game, and I am very happy!"

  
**Day 47**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Awakening: 7:12 A.M.**

"The castaways are asleep," Jack said. "They have no idea that I'm coming to wake them up this early." Jack walked over to Rogue and tapped her on her shoulder. 

"Come on everyone, get up!" Jack said.

"Jack? Not now!" Rogue moaned.

"I'm too tired," Gambit said.

"Too bad," Jack laughed. "There's an Immunity Challenge about to take place! Come on!"

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Immunity Challenge: 7:54 A.M.**

"Everyone, you should all be proud," Jack said. "You are the best of the best of the Survivors. You came into the Rattana, then to the final four, and now the final three. Great job! But now, we are going to let you remember your time here on the Island. We are going to walk past all of your former castaway's torches. The torches will have their pictures and names on them. Lets walk past them."

The first torch they went by was Psylocke. Jack shuttered. He still felt Psylocke's psychic knife going through him when she was voted off. They past Jubilee's next, and then they finally walked past Moonstar's. Everyone stood at the end of the trail.

"Now, it is time for the challenge. You all have to walk through the coal that is burning at a temperature of 183 degrees. Then, you have to grab onto a vine that is attached to a wall. Climb up the wall using the vine as your assistance, and then climb back down the other side. Crawl through the tubes, and the first one to cross the finish line wins the Immunity. Survivor's ready? GO!" Jack hollered. Rogue sprinted into the burning coal. She immediately jumped backward. As she struggled to cross, Gambit and Storm made it easily across. Gambit was the first to the wall. He climbed up the wall using the vine to assist him. He started to climb down the other side. 

"Keep going Survivors!" Jack cheered. Now all three of the Survivors were past the wall and they were rushing through the tubes. Gambit was the first one out. He sprinted for the finish line, but Storm flew past him. She won.

"Wait a minute, she flew!" Gambit said.

"It doesn't matter," Jack said. "I didn't say you weren't allowed to use your mutant power. Storm won, I'll see you into two hours for a Tribal Council."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Castaways by camp: 9:32 A.M.**

"The sun is rising," Storm said. "We should get ready to head for the Tribal Council."

"Easy for you to say, you won Immunity," Gambit said.

"Remy, don't be a soar loser," Rogue said.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Gambit stood up.

"Well, are we going or what?" Rogue asked.

"Lets go."

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 9:59 A.M.**

"Welcome back castaways," Jack said. "Another Tribal Council. But, this time it is early. Anyway, lets wait for our jury to get seated." All of the former Survivor: X-Men castaways walked in and sat down.

"Storm, you have one more day left on this Island. Now, whoever spends the last day with you is at your choice," Jack said. "Is this hard for you?"

"Very very very hard. I adore both Rogue and Gambit very much," Storm said.

"Well, Rogue and Gambit. You now have your chance to beg for Storm not to vote you off," Jack said. "Gambit, you are first."

"Well Stormy, we've been through a lot. Tis hasn't been the worst. Whatever you do is your decision," Gambit said.

"Rogue?" Jack asked.

"Well, we've been through a lot to. I don't care what you do. I'm happy I made it this fah, and that is all that matters," Rogue said.

"Okay then," Jack said. "Storm, time to vote." Storm walked over to the podium. She stood there staring at the podium for 3 minutes. Then, she wrote down her vote. Storm handed Jack her vote. Jack looked at it and paused.

"The next castaway vote off, is..." Jack then spoke softly. "Gambit."

"Oh well," Gambit brought his torch over to Jack.

"Good going Gambit," Jack said.

"Thanks."

"Gambit, Storm has spoken," Jack said. "Time for you to go." Gambit started to walk off, but before he did he gave Rogue a hug, and Storm a pat on the shoulder. He then left the Tribal Council area.

"Tomorrow, your former castaways will decide who wins Survivor: X-Men. Not only that, but the viewer's vote will also make a difference," Jack said. "See you tomorrow."  
  
**Day 48**

****Scene: The Rattana Island: Rogue and Storm talking: 12:13 P.M.**

"So, we will be leaving this Island all behind soon," Storm said.

"Yeah. I'm thinking of bringing home some souvenirs. But the others we don't want, what should we do with them?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, burn them like they did on the original Survivor?"

"Sure," Rogue said. Rogue got a fire started, and both she and Storm started to burn almost everything they made on the Island.

****Scene: The Rattana Island: The Tribal Council: 2:28 P.M.**

"Well, our jury is seated, I'm seated, and so are they two of you," Jack said. "Before your former castaways decide who wins the Survivor: X-Men, your former Rattana Tribe will be allowed to ask questions. So, lets get started with the first Rattana castaway voted off. Meggan, you are up!"

"Okay, I just want to know, if you could replace three castaways to be in your place, who would they be?" Meggan asked.

"Gambit, Monet, or Moonstar. I know they all made it into the Final Five and all. But, Gambit because...well, you know. And Moonstar because she played a major role in this Survivor thing. She worked hard, and she tried to make up for her past alliances just like Monet," Rogue answered.

"Jean, Moonstar, or Shadowcat. Jean is a good friend of mine. And, I felt she was targeted because of Cyclops' leave. Moonstar because, well, like Rogue said, Moonstar worked hard. And Kitty because she I felt was also targeted."

"Okay, Polaris, have anything to say?" Jack asked.

"Nothing but, congratulations," Polaris said.

"Okay, Iceman?" Jack said.

"Nothing but-" Iceman turned into his ice form. "I am still the coolest dude on the beach no matter who wins!" Everyone laughed. Iceman turned back to normal. Shadowcat's turn was next.

"You both know that a million dollars is at steak. If you won, how would it change your life, and what would you use the money for?" Shadowcat asked.

"I would probably donate the money to charity and donate some to the X-Mansion, and also keep some for mahself," Rogue said.

"I would give the money to all mutant teenagers who are struggling with their powers," Storm said.

"Okay, Wolverine, anything to say?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how you two made it this far," Wolverine said.

"Okay...Beast?...no? That's a surprise," Jack said. "Colossus?"

Colossus shook his head no.

"Okay...Monet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'll say something," Monet said. "I'm happy with who I see here as the final two. I just want to wish the both of you the best of luck."

"Moonstar, anything you wish to add?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. My damn ankle hurts," Moonstar moaned. "But anyway, good job making it this far. All I want to know is, would you have played this game differently after living it?"

"Yeah," Rogue said. "I would've stayed more on the safe side. I felt like I was walking on thin ice every now and then."

"I wouldn't of change the way I played," Storm said. "I just stayed myself, and look where it got me."

"Okay, Gambit, you are the last one," Jack said.

"Good luck, sugah."

"Okay, castaways time to vote. Write down who you want to win the million. Psylocke, you are up," Jack said. Psylocke walked over to the podium and she started to write down her vote.

  
****The Voter's Choices**

Psylocke votes -----. Psylocke's reason: "Mostly just because she was on the other tribe, and I didn't get to see how she lived on this Island."

Jubilee votes -----. Jubilee's reason: "----- always treated me like a kid. Maybe if she didn't, I would vote for her to win. Good luck -----!"

Nightcrawler votes -----. Nightcrawler's reason: "I didn't see much on how ----- played. All I've heard was that ----- played the game honestly, so I'm hoping she wins."

Angel votes -----. Angel's reason: "Go -----!"

Siryn votes -----. Siryn's reason: "I like -----'s use of the million better than -----'s."

Cyclops votes -----. Cyclops' reason: "I've know ----- a lot longer than -----. Being that she's co-leader of the X-Men, I believe ----- is the best choice."

Husk votes -----. Husk's reason: "I didn't get a chance to see ----- on the Island, so I'm voting -----."

Phoenix votes -----. Phoenix's reason: "----- is a dear friend of mine. Even though I would like to see both win, I hope ----- does."

Meggan votes -----. Meggan's reason: "----- played it the fairest out of us all. The rest of us stabbed each other in the back's, but ----- didn't. She deserves this more than -----."

Polaris votes -----. Polaris' reason: (no comment)

Iceman votes -----. Iceman's reason: "Good going!"

Shadowcat votes -----. Shadowcat's reason: "I hope you win -----. You are the ultimate Survivor no matter what."

Wolverine votes -----. Wolverine's reason: "Good job girl."

Beast votes -----. Beast's reason: "I must say, I am proud of the way both played the game. I'm voting ----- because she seemed to hang in the game well."

Colossus votes -----. Colossus' reason: (no comment)

Monet votes -----. Monet's reason: "Awesome -----! You're awesome!"

Moonstar votes -----. Moonstar's reason: "Great job. I hope you win, -----!"

Gambit votes -----. Gambit's reason: "Go -----!"

  
"Okay, this will decide who wins the first annual Survivor: X-Men," Jack said. "The viewers gave 96 votes for Storm to win, and 95 votes for Rogue. Now, the castaways votes matter. First vote, Rogue. Second vote, Rogue. Third vote, Storm. Fourth vote, Rogue. Fifth vote, Storm. Sixth vote, Storm. Seventh vote, Rogue. Eighth vote, Storm. Ninth vote, Storm. Tenth vote, Rogue. Eleventh vote, Storm. Twelfth vote, Storm. Thirteenth vote, Storm. Fourteenth vote, Storm. Fifteenth vote, Rogue. Sixteenth vote, Rogue. Seventeenth vote, Storm. Eighteenth vote, Storm. And Nineteenth vote, Rogue. The first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men is, Storm."

"Oh yes!" Storm said. All the castaways walked over to congratulate Storm and Rogue for doing well. Storm was very happy. Rogue gave Storm a hug. 

**!!SOON TO COME!  
!!THE X-MEN SURVIVORS REUNION!!**

If you post a review:

Please post a review. And if you do, please say who you think will win this Survivor contest. Not only that, say who you think the castaways should vote off and put a reason why. But please add comments or suggestions in your review. Thanks.

Also, if you have any suggestions for Reward Challenges or Immunity challenges, e-mail me at [coolkidjeff@yahoo.com][1]. Please don't post your suggestion in the review. Thanks.

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][2]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html  
**_!!THE FANFICTION.NET SURVIVOR VOTING PAGE HAS BEEN FIXED!!_**][3]

   [1]: mailto:coolkidjeff@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



	17. Survivor: X-Men REUNION

**Survivor: X-Men  
Reunion**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

Intro

20 X-Men were brought on a deserted Island! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with your fellow castaways, and prey not to get voted off by them every 3 days! The one who outlasted this all was Storm! Storm won!

**Survivor Castaways  
**

  
**Survivor Reunion**

Anayda Lewis sat with all the Survivor: X-Men castaways. The Survivor: X-Men castaways were sitting on a platform in the order they got voted off. The audience was facing the castaways, and so was Anayda.

"Hey everybody! What's up? I am Anayda Lewis here with the Survivor: X-Men castaways. Now, we'll be able to find out almost everything that went on the damn Island," Anayda said. "MTV forever! Now Storm, I think everyone is dying to know, how do you feel about winning that million?"

"Great," Storm said. "I sent most of the money to charity for mutant teenagers who have to deal with their mutant problems. But, I did manage to keep 300,102 dollars for myself."

"Rogue? You were so close. If you got 4 more votes, you would've won!" Anayda said.

"Yeah, I know. But after being on that Island and having that experience, winning the million doesn't seem so big anymore," Rogue said. "Even though I think about winning it everyday." The audience laughed.

"Psylocke, I just have to ask you. Why did you give Jack Profst your psychic knife?" Anayda said. Psylocke fixed her tank top, and than she spoke.

"I didn't want to leave. I had to take my anger out. I just unleashed it...and now, he fears me for life," Psylocke laughed.

"Okaaay...Anyway, the producers of Survivor: X-Men decided to let a few of the Survivors from the first _Survivor: X-Men_ on _Survivor: X-Men 2_," Anayda said looking at her index cards. "The castaways they'll let back on are Moonstar, Gambit, Meggan, and Rogue. If any of the four of you do not want to do it again, the alternates come in. First alternate is Wolverine. Second alternate is Shadowcat. Third alternate is Polaris. And fourth alternate is Siryn."

"And, also about _Survivor: X-Men 2_, each story will be posted once a week. Each story will be posted right after the Survivor T.V. Show on every Wednsday. So, both the _Survivor: X-Men 2_ series and the _Survivor TV Show_ series will end at the same time. So, that means only sixteen castaways will be allowed on, not 20," Anayda explained. "But, back to the questions. Cyclops and Polaris, you both had to of been the King and Queen of alliances."

"Yeah, I guess. I really wanted to win," Polaris said. "I am ashamed of the way I played the game. But, some people are telling me I made the game more interesting that way, but I don't think I did."

"And I was being way too bossy, I have no idea what came over me," Cyclops answered.

"Yes. Now Meggan, do you have any harsh feelings against Polaris, Iceman, and Colossus for voting you off? After all, they were in your alliance," Anayda asked.

"I felt betrayed. Knowing that my alliance voted me off. But, let future _Survivor: X-Men_ castaways beware, even if you are in an alliance, you aren't safe," Meggan said.

"I agree with that," Beast added.

"Nicely said Meggan," Anayda smiled.

"Well, we took a few polls. Everyone voted Moonstar to be the hardest working member on the Island, Storm the most honest castaway, and Gambit and Rogue for having the most 'Island Fever.'" Anayda and everyone else laughed at the last comment. "Audience, I am sad to say, but that is all the time we have. Thank you for coming and be sure to read the next series!"

Please visit my X-Men Web Page called "The Multidimensional X-Men Experience" at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html  
**_!!THE FANFICTION.NET SURVIVOR VOTING PAGE HAS BEEN FIXED!!_**][2]

[**_  
_**][2]**_Also, the reason why it took so long for this Reunion to get up was because I got bored with the series. After writing 16 stories, you kinda get bored and you don't feel like writing anymore. But, now I can't wait to get _**_Survivor X-Men: 2_**_ started! Be sure to read it right after the first episode of_**_ Survivor 2: Australian Outback._

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/VOTING.html



End file.
